the 7th ranger rewrite
by diamondholder
Summary: this a rewrite of my story the 7th ranger which has been deleted since rereading it myself made even me cringe which means it was pretty yway i'm probably going to be following the power rangers samurai story line episode wise with a few original chapters in between and before anyone asks in a review again the main pairings will be BenxEmily, GwenXMike, KevinXMia. M for later
1. origins part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not a new chapter but with another new story. Well it's not really a new story but a rewrite of one that when I reread it for myself it pretty much makes me cringe which means it's pretty bad. Anyway, I've brought this up before and have been putting it off so I decided you know what I may as well since I have nothing else to do right at this moment.**

 **Anyway, at this point I have nothing else to add at this except I know for a fact that with the increase in my writing prowess that I have gained since doing the original version of this I guarantee that this will be better then the original. Also, I'm going to be having a poll on my page of who Ben should hook up with so just keep an eye out for that.**

 **Also at this point like some people do when they write with Ben post Ultimate alien and into Omniverse I'm having it where Azmuth decided to keep the evolutionary function in the Omnitrix that was the key part of the Ultimatrix. Anyway, since I really have nothing else at this point let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

It was a normal day in Bellwood where Rook and myself were just patrolling the city like normal since with the recent up rise in aliens landing on earth there was always the possibility of an attack at any point. Just as we were taking a break at Mr. Smoothies after arresting fistina for about the 20th time a swirling blue vortex appeared right next to us.

The person who was behind it was no other than Professor Paradox, a time traveler that only appears when something big is going down. He said "Hello Benjamin and Rook blonko" and I said "what time disaster is going on Paradox" and he said "it's not really a time disaster but a different universe problem going on."

I said "okay let's go" and Paradox said "may I suggest that Rook stay behind so that he can protect the town in your absence since there is no telling how long it will take you to solve this universal problem." I said "hold on couldn't you just pretty much pause time like they do in the movies" and he said "I would if that were possible but since it isn't a time problem, I am unable to do it at this point."

I said "man having the ability to time travel must be a real damper if you have to follow all the rules that there seem to be" and he said "yes they do sometimes tend to as you put it place a real damper on the actual power." Just as I was about to grab my smoothie he said "time to leave" and I said "hold on" just as he teleported us away.

When we reappeared in an alleyway, I said "dude you could have at least given me the time to grab my smoothie" and he said "there was no time since the first battle of many at this point is about to begin." I said "what do you mean" and instead of explaining he pointed toward what appeared to be a city square. Something with a red upper body with what appeared to be eyes on the shoulders and a whole face on the lower half with what appeared to be a blue skirt.

He was terrorizing the civilians and as I was about to transform Paradox held out his hand and I said "I can't just standby while the Civilians are in danger." he said "they should appear any moment" and I said "just who are you talking about" and just then 5 people then appeared standing at the top of steps that led away from the city square.

I said "they're going to get themselves killed" and ignoring Paradox's insistence that I don't transform I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Spidermonkey and charged out into what would be a fight. I looked at the people at the top of the steps and they appeared to be shocked at my appearance and while I was fighting off the butt-ugly things being led by the ugly big boss at this point.

I heard one of them say "what the hell is that blue monkey thing" and another said "I don't know I've never seen a blue monkey" and the apparent leader of the group said "first we defeat the nightlok then we'll figure that out" and they took out what appeared to be phones. They then drew some weird symbols in midair and they were all in different colors red, blue, green, pink, and yellow.

After a flash of the color in front of them the people were in what appeared to be battle suits that would hide their identities and in the same color as the symbol, they drew in front of them. They charged into the battle with swords drawn and they started attacking the followers just like me and eventually I came back to back with one of the people.

They said "you got some skills for a monkey" and I said "and you've got some skills for a modern swordsman" and I wrapped web around one of them that was about to attack him from the side. I then ran into the thick of the group and transformed into Swampfire and shot fireballs at the followers which caused them to explode on impact.

I then looked to where the guy in red was fighting the leader of this group and it looked like he was struggling with the fight so I shot fireballs at the back of the thing. As they hit it turned toward me and said "what in the hell are you" and I said "I was going to ask you the same thing" and I powered up a fireball and shot it at the upper body of the thing only for it to block it with the twin swords it was holding.

I said "okay let's try this" and I shot a medium size fireball at the skirt part of his body and when the fireball hit the thing started backing up in pain. That gave the guy in red the chance he needed to slice the thing with a sword that looked way to large to be wielded by someone his size. The thing that we were fighting then exploded and as they regrouped the guy in blue asked me "who are you and what are you doing here."

I said "if red here is your leader I just probably saved his life" and blue said "still who are you" and I said "that's for me to know" and red said "be on your guard the nightlok has two lives the one we just faced is the first one now get ready to deal with the mega monster." Then out of the flames that occurred when the now called nightlok exploded the nightlok appeared again and like red said he increased his size and he was almost as tall as Humungosaur at his tallest.

I then said "okay I'll deal with it" and Blue said "what are you going to do against the nightlok" and I said "just watch and you'll see" and I transformed into Humungosaur and then slapped the dial on my chest and evolved into Ultimate Humungosaur. I thought to myself _"When I see him again, I got to thank Azmuth to including the evolutionary function into the new Omnitrix."_ __I then grew so I was on even size with what they called the mega monster and then the nightlok said "I'll ask you again what the hell are you" and I said "I'm a superhero" and I turned my hands into rocket launchers.

I then shot bone fragments at the nightlok which was causing it to back up but it didn't seem to be able to deal and real damage to it. I said "okay that's not working so how about this" and I jumped up in the air and over it and then slammed my tail down on it which caused it to fall over but it just got back up and swung at me with its sword.

Just as I dodged the thing, I saw what appeared to be robots that looked like different animals a red one that resembled a lion, the blue one resembled a dragon, the green one resembled a bear, the pink one resembled a turtle, and the yellow one resembled an ape. Just as the dragon shot blue flames at it the turtle decided to spin rapidly and hit it with the momentum only for the mouth on the skirt part of the body to open up and catch it.

I said "spit it out now" and I punched it on the back of the skirt which caused it to open its mouth and release the turtle and it flew past me and I could have sworn I heard it say "thanks" and I said "no problem turtle robot." Just then the lion folded up into a pentagram shape and I heard the voice of the red guy say "pentagonal fury" and it caught fire and hit the nightlok's mega monster form which caused it to explode for the second time.

As I decreased my size back to it's base and reverted back to my normal Humungosaur state and the group of five which had apparently been in the robot animals landed back on the ground. The blue one said "now that we're in the clear what are you" and I said "that's a bit complicated" and the pink one said "why's that" and I transformed back and said "well it's kind of a long story."

 **And we're going to leave it off here for now in the next chapter we'll have Ben fighting along side the rangers again against the second nightlok. I decided to leave it off here for the simple reason that I like creating cliffhanger and the second reason is because I want to focus on them becoming a team in the next chapter a team of 6.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. origins part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter it's going to be an original chapter since what I have planned is too long to cover it and the second episode but I'll be covering the second episode of power rangers samurai chronologically for the simple fact they had what was suppose to be episodes one and two later in the series for some stupid reason.**

 **Anyway with nothing else to add let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

The battle had just finished and blue started questioning me "now that we're in the clear what are you" and I said "Well that's a bit complicated." Pink said "why that" and I transformed back from my Humungosaur form and said "well that's a bit of a long story" and red said "let's get out of here before people realize what exactly happened."

They all started running in one direction and I was in front of blue since he suggested that I come along with them if for nothing else then questioning. After running for a bit, we ended up in a forest however at this point I knew not to judge locations based on how simple they look since the underground plumber base on the surface just looked like a hardware store.

After walking through the forest for about 10 minutes we ended up in front of a gate with a symbol on top of it and red pushed the doors open and after we all got in the gates closed. _"Must be on an electronic sensor or something"_ and Red said "welcome to the Shiba house which is where we'll be staying until the Nightlok are defeated" and I said "uh didn't we just defeat it."

Red said "what we faced was only the tip of the iceberg there will be more to come and we'll be ready for them" and Blue said "now how about you start with telling us how you can turn into those creatures." I said "I would be happy to explain after you all get out of those outfits since I was you morph into them before the battle began" and yellow said "how did you see us" and I said "I was in an alleyway."

They demorphed I guess it's called and we all sat down and I said "okay to answer your first question the reason I can transform into those creatures is because of this watch." I held up my hand in a fist with the Omnitrix in clear view" and blue said "that's not possible" and red who had obviously been taught some manners said "would you mind giving us a demonstration" and I said "Sure" and activated it and picked out the Echo Echo icon and the core popped up and I pushed it down and turned instead into Ditto.

I said "at least your getting closer Omnitrix" and green said "this guy doesn't look that strong so what can he do" and I said "he's not the strong type he's the outnumbering type" and I created 3 other copies of myself. Red said "how many copies can you make" and I said "you know I've never actually tested that" and yellow and pink each picked up a copy and said "he's so cute" at the same time.

Copies 2 and 4 said "could you please put us down" and they did so and I turned back and said "anyway this watch is called the Omnitrix and contains the DNA of over 1,000,000 aliens." They had shocked looks on they're faces and is said "that's just how many different DNA I could potentially unlock I only have access to 80 forms at this point."

Yellow said "that's still more impressive" and Blue said "okay how about you start explaining how you acquired this watch" and I said "it all started on a camping trip with my grandpa and cousin. We were going all over the country at least in my universe" and Blue said "hold on universe there's only one out there."

I said "as a friend of mine has said "that's a common error of the parochial mind there is more then one universe in fact I've visited at least 2 of them along with my own and this one." Red said "how many are there as far as you know" and I said "well from what I've learned from unintentionally absorbing the powers of a evil god there's at least 66 universes including this one."

Green said "you have the powers of a god" and I said "I did but I gave it all up" and green said "why would you do that" and I said "Because I didn't want it. Have you heard the phrase power corrupts" and he nodded "well even after only having it for about 2 minutes I was considering wiping out all evil to make a utopia but eventually decided against it."

Blue said "continue" and I said "anyway while taking a walk in the forest that we were camping at before our trip actually started taking off there was this pod that crashed near me. in fact, it almost killed me if I didn't get out of the way fast enough but anyway when I went to investigate it the prototype of this watch was inside the pod and latched itself onto my wrist.

After that and training with my powers more often than not in battle I stopped multiple threats to my earth and the entire universe. However, I eventually had to stop using the prototype" and Yellow interrupted and said "why" and I said "I had to destroy it in order to save my world from an alien warlord who had been going after me for at least 5 years.

After stopping his army, he was the only one standing and that was when I obtained the Ultimatrix which allowed me to evolve my alien into they're ultimate form." Blue said "how did that happen" and I said "I don't really understand the whole thing but the best way I can explain it is that it put the DNA of the alien I was in the worst-case scenario for a million years and would transform them into what they would evolve into in order to survive the conditions.

Anyway, back to the story after stopping him that time I had to face him again and this time was when he had the powers of the god that I gained for a short while. He came after me to finish him off and in order to defeat him I used a sword created by the maker of the Omnitrix and took Daigon's power from him by stabbing him.

Before he gained Daigon's powers Daigon had turned all the people on my universe's earth into his followers and I used his power to transform them back. That must have impressed the creator or showed him my wisdom and he rewarded me with this Omnitrix which he had been working on since I had gotten the prototype.

Are there any other questions" and after a moment of silence Red said "that pretty much covers everything except for how you managed to get to our universe." I said "well that was with the help of the friend I mentioned earlier he's a time traveler and apparently part of that power is going to different universes."

Blue said "why did he bring you to our universe anyway" and he said in kind of a condescending manner like he still didn't believe there were multiple universes. I said "since he's a time traveler he knows everything that will ever happen in every universe so he must have figured out the danger of this one and brought me along to help you guys out."

Green said "I think we should let him join" and blue said "no way he's never been trained in the samurai lifestyle" and yellow said "neither have most of us" and Blue said "yeah but we were born into this so we kind of have to do it" and pink said "I don't know I mean he managed to hold his own" and I turned to blue and said "if it's a question of my power then how about some sort of test."

He thought about it for a second and said "okay if you can best the 5 of us in a fight then I won't protest further" and I said "if that's okay with your leader whoever it is." Red then said "okay then" and we all went out into the backyard where there was what looked like a training dojo. They each summoned they're swords and Blue said "oh I almost forgot before I actually accept you joining the team, he main rule of this fight is that you can only use one transformation."

I said "okay then" and I activated the Ultimatrix and after scrolling through the faces for a moment I settled on a form and pushed down on the core and transformed into Diamondhead. They all charged at me with they're swords deflecting harmlessly off my taydenite skin and I grabbed Blue's sword and disarmed him and then did so to the others and encased them all in diamond that I would release them from when the test was over."

After most of them admitted defeat blue was still trying to break out of the shell that I had him in and I said "it would save you time and energy if you give up since that's made out of the strongest gem in my universe." Blue then said "fine I'm okay with it" and I released them all from the Taydenite at the same time and transformed back."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the second episode chronologically of power rangers samurai with Ben thrown in. I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. origins part 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of episode 2 of power rangers samurai with Ben thrown into the mix. I don't know when there will be some sort of romance between Ben and one of the girls but there will be at some point most likely in the near future.**

 **One more thing before we actually get into this after the technically sparing match between Ben and the rangers they introduced themselves by name. Anyway enough of my blabbering let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

Just as we finished the small test that would determine if Kevin as I figured his name was, would accept me being on the team an alarm started going off. I said "okay what's that" and just as it looked like Jaden was about to explain a guy who looked to be in his late 30's to early 40's came running out of the house and said "nightlok at the city hall" and Jaden said "come on let's go."

As we started running through the forest I said "so I take it that alarm pretty much detects when a nightlok appears" and Jaden said "yeah my family who has been the red ranger for centuries have placed gap sensors all around the surrounding area. These gap sensors detect when a gap is used for a nightlok to cross over into our world and they're all hooked up to the central gap sensor at the house."

After getting through the forest and going into a alleyway they all morphed into they're ranger outfits and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into one of my personal favorites Chromastone. As we charged out the nightlok said "about time you rangers appeared and I see your pet that helped you defeat Tooya has come as well."

I said "okay dude I'm not a pet but I am assisting them" and then he said "well I'm the last nightlok you ranger will see because I'm much more powerful the Tooya. As a curtousy my name is Scorpionic" and Jaden said "We don't care what your name is we'll defeat you with or without your name" and they charged in and Scorpionic just said a single word "Moogers."

At his apparent command those butt ugly followers got in between him and the rangers and I said "I'll handle them you guys focus on the big bad." I then charged into the fray and started shooting the Moogers with the energy beams that Chromastone can produce. They were surrounding me and said "you know guys it's really nice you decided to surround me because I've been wanting to try this move for a while."

I build up the energy that would be required in my hands and then as the Moogers dogpiled on me I shot them all back by surrounding my body in a multicolor beam bubble which sent them all flying. As they landed on the ground they exploded and I said "they must have taken too much damage or something" and then I looked toward the nightlok and saw the rangers on the ground struggling to move.

I then shot a beam straight at the nightlok's back and when the beam stopped there was a grey spot and then more started appearing on his body. He said "you rangers got lucky I'm drying out I'll slice you all later" and his body slowly turned into a red light and disappeared in a crack in a wall." As the rangers were getting up, I transformed back and helped Emily up since Jayden, Kevin, Mike, and Mia were having a slightly less difficult time getting up.

As we were about to head back to the house Emily said "I'll meet up with you guys later" and she walked off from the current battle between us and the nightlok. Jayden headed back toward the direction of the of the Shiba house which left Kevin, Mia, Mike and myself alone and after a moment of silence Mike said "is anyone hungry" and after a few moments we all decided on a hotdog stand for some lunch.

As Mike payed I said "I would be willing to pay if I had the currency of this universe" and Mike said "if your friend brought you here wouldn't he have been able to convert the money you have into the currency here." I said "I don't know but I'll check" and I pulled my wallet out and opened it up and saw that it did have dollar bills but they looked different than the ones I was used to.

I said "I guess he already took care of that" and Mike said "you'll get the next one than if the offer still stands" and I said "I mean yeah in fact since I'm still technically getting paid for a job that I have in my world I'll handle the payment whenever we go out for something" and Mia asked "from the job in your world that you're getting payed just how much are you getting paid for that."

I quickly counted the money in my wallet since I had recently been paid and said "about 500 bucks in this world" and they all had shocked faces. Mike was the first one to recover from that shock and said "just what in the hell do you do" and I said "on a daily basis my day back in my world is meet up with my partner rook, patrol, take care of any alien criminals, go get a smoothie, go back on patrol, and then finally just get back home that night."

Kevin said "just how powerful are the people you face" and I said "you remember how strong that Tooya guy was" and he said "yeah" and I said "my most powerful foe is about 100 times more powerful than him, the average of criminals normally are about 10 times more powerful than him." He said "wow I guess you do earn your pay check that you do then" and I said "the only way I won't be able to pay is if Paradox isn't able to find some way for my paycheck to get transferred to me here."

As we were finishing the hotdogs Jayden called Kevin and since Kevin put it on speaker so we were able to hear him and Jayden said "have you guys seen Emily since the battle." All of us gave a negative response and I said "we'll find her" and I said "you guys search for her on the ground" and Mia said "what are you going to do" and I said "I'm going to get a birds-eye view."

As they walked off, I transformed into Jetray and flew up into the air before anyone noticed my transformation and flew over the whole city and after about 10 to 15 minutes of flying around, I spotted Emily training by herself in the main park." I landed where there was hardly anyone if there was anyone and transformed back and Emily must have noticed the green flash and said "I take you found me using one of your powers."

I said "well I used one of my flyers so yeah I guess I did but why are you training out here by yourself I mean you could have trained at the house with all of us or at least at this point Jayden." She said "well technically I wasn't supposed to be the yellow ranger from the start" and at this point everyone else had found the area as well and Kevin spoke up and said "what do you mean."

She said "my sister was supposed to be the yellow ranger but before we were called to action, she came down with an illness that prevented her from being able to answer the call. So, it came down to me and I'm not wanting to waste anyone's time in getting me better while holding back in they're own training." I said "I'd be willing to train with you more often then not considering I'm pretty much an outsider as well."

She said "are you sure I wouldn't want to hurt you" and I said "I've pretty much developed my own technique so I could teach it to you. Some of my forms like the one that I fought you all with earlier today I create blades with him whenever I need to so I could teach you my technique." She said "you could try but I've watched and helped my sister train before she came down with her illness so I might end up just using what I learned while helping her train."

I said "okay then why don't you just use what you know and I'll try countering" and I passed her the hotdog that I still had and said "here you go." She said "are you sure about this" and I said "yeah in fact I'm not the biggest fan of hotdogs" and she did so with a reluctant look on her face. Just as she had finished it and a bit of talking there was a call on Kevin's phone and after a moment of listening, he said "okay" and he then after hanging up he turned to us.

"the nightlok's back and scarring people at the park let's go" and they ran toward where the nightlok was and I followed since I was still unfamiliar with the location we were at. After about 10 minutes of running we saw Jayden fending off the nightlok and the other rangers drew their symbols in the air while I dialed up an alien.

As they morphed and I was still scrolling through the forms I said "hold him off while I find a good form to turn into against this guy." They charged in and the nightlok called out "Moogers" and more of them appeared and blocked the other's view of the nightlok along with mine while I was still scrolling, I muttered to myself "okay he has some speed so let's go with a hard hitter that's also light on their feet.

After scrolling I found them and transformed into Kickin' hawk and I called out his name and charged into the fray of Moogers and started kicking them away and keeping their numbers thinned out and just as that was done the rest of the team destroyed the last of them. We all then charged at the nightlok and he started spinning his head around and I had feeling that was part of a special attack and I said "everyone hit the deck."

They all did so while I jumped over the special attack and when I landed it was behind the nightlok and I kicked him up into the air and while he was falling, I said "Jayden how good are you at baseball." He said "pretty good especially if I have this size of a bat" and he called out the huge sword and held it like a baseball player about to hit a baseball.

Just as the nightlok started falling back down to where I could see him and said "I'm pitching now" and I kicked him toward Jayden which he swung the sword covered in flames. He sliced through the nightlok and he destroyed it which of course resulted in an explosion and Jayden said "everyone get ready with your zords."

They all did so while I transformed into my biggest form at this point Waybig and just as I did so the nightlok appeared again in its mega monster form. I charged in and he tried his special attack on me only for me to duck underneath it again and then at that moment the ranger tried attacking him with they're separate zords.

That however didn't work and I heard Jayden say "we need to combine" and Kevin said "I'll do the symbol" and he must have drawn a symbol but that caused the Dragon, Bear, Ape, and Turtle zords to stack up as a totem pole." Kevin said "what happened" and Jayden said "you left me out of the combination and the mega monster knocked them all down."

Jayden said "I'll do it this time" and after apparently drawing the correct symbol he said "Samurai rangers zords combine" and they turned into a giant robot. They drew their sword and I moved behind the mega monster only for that to not work since that since it turned around and punched me right in the face.

He said "did you really think that I would fall for that a second time" and I ran forward and punched him right back and I said "whatever you have to do, do I'll hold him off" and they must have because I saw the symbols on the sword of their megazord I guess it was called and they then sliced him into the middle while I managed to just jump out of the way.

As the mega monster exploded I transformed back and the rangers split their zords apart again and they were then shrunk their zords back down and demorphed. We went back to the Shiba house and Emily walked right beside me and she said "so when are you going to start training me" and I said "how about a little bit of a spar one on one after dinner and I'll use that to form your training schedule that I'll make up tonight and we'll officially start bright and early morning."

She said "okay" and we went back and had dinner which this time was hamburgers and I asked Ji, the guy who kept up the Shiba house "is there some yogurt and some fresh fruit" and he said "yes any reason." I said "I was thinking of making a smoothie I mean just because I'm not in my universe doesn't mean I can't have a smoothie" and after a moment I said "don't worry about keeping it resupplied because I'm going to start paying for it out of my own pocket since I'm an outsider here."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of power rangers samurai episode 3 which I'm going to throw in a little bit of the training that Ben will be putting Emily through. Considering the fact that Emily is going to be going through the training that Ben's holding it's probably a good thing that Ben isn't as strict as Rook, anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. the team unites

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my other one's I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be covering Power Rangers Samurai episode 3 with Ben thrown into the mix with the rangers. Anyway if this chapter seems shorter than any of them before this one it's because this episode isn't one of my personal favorites.**

 **Anyway, I've blabbered on for long enough so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

While Jayden, Kevin, Mike, and Mia were training how they normally do I was training Emily while in my Diamondhead form. She was slicing at my Taydenite sword with less then success in damaging it and I said "hold on" and she stopped attacking for a moment. I then used that opening that she left in order to deal what would be a finishing blow but stopping short to avoid hurting her.

I said "I think this makes me the winner" and she said "but you said to hold on for a moment" and I said "in a fight I have a feeling that the nightlok will try to do the same tactic to avoid being destroyed. You have to make it so that the same tactic doesn't work in the middle of the battle because something I've learned from my 6 or so years of being a hero one wrong move could be the difference between a victory and defeat."

She said "okay let's go again" and I said "okay then" and I formed twin blades and she readied her blade and we charged at each other. she managed to stop my blades with her single one and then thrust her blade upward which broke the power struggle since I had my blades pressing down on hers. then she crouched over and slid her blade across my midsection which I told her not to hold back and follow through since this form wouldn't be hurt by her blade."

Just as we were taking a break since the Omnitrix had timed out Mike was getting pretty much smacked around with the wooden practice blades and after a moment he said "I'm out of here" and he went into the house only to come back out a few moments later in street clothes and walked out the front gate. After the Omnitrix recharged and I transformed into Diamondhead again and formed a couple of blades the gap sensor went off.

I turned back and said "we'll continue once this nightlok is defeated" and Emily nodded while Jayden said "the attacks at the arcade and from what we could see Mike's there already. As we were running, I said "I'll go on ahead to help him out" and I transformed into Fasttrack and after calling out his name I ran my fastest to where the attack was.

I had learned where most places were due to the simple fact that I had studied the map and took a run as XLR8 through the town. Just as I got to where the attack was taking place, I saw the Nightlok which looked like a plant with his arms in the ground and his fists actually hitting Mike. I said "okay Nightlok your time here is over" and he said "more like it's time to serve you up a knuckle sandwich" and he retracted his arms and sent them at me.

I ran to the side and said "is that really the best you can do" and he said "not in a longshot" and his fists went back underground and I could feel they were near me. I dodged again and said "okay I wonder if this will work" and I transformed into Swampfire and tried to use my powers to control him since he looked like a plant."

Just as I was trying that he managed to get a hit in on me which shattered my head and I heard Emily call out my name in concern just before I reformed my head. I said "okay dude that was rude" and he said "I'll do it a million times over before I care if it's rude" and he sent his fists at me again only for me to jump into the air and evade the attack and then I landed right behind him and shot fire at his back which caused him to groan in pain.

Just then Jayden, Kevin, Mia, and Emily moved faster then humanly possible so I figured their suits were boosting their speed and strength and they sliced the nightlok while I kept my fire hitting him. As he got up after falling flat on the ground from the slices and the fire blast, I saw that he was becoming grey and said "don't let him get away" and he said "I'll clock you later" and he disappeared into a gap heading back to wherever they go.

I looked over to where Mike was at and I looked over at Jayden and said "I'll get him back to the house" and he nodded" and I transformed into XLR8 and then grabbed Mike and ran back to the Shiba house. As I got there the Omnitrix ran out of power right outside the door and Ji came out and said "what happened" and I said "from what I was able to gather Mike was the only one there when the Nightlok appeared and he took it on alone."

Ji said "let's get him in" and he got on Mike's other side and together we got him to one of the couches in the main room since him injuries weren't life threatening. Ji went and got the first aid kit and started patching him up while I just sat on the other side of the room. I said "okay Mike just out of curiosity where were you when the nightlok appeared" and he said "I was having lunch with some of my friends" and just at the moment Jayden walked in.

He said "well it was a good thing you were there otherwise more innocent people could have been hurt but you must stay away from your friends you had. Being a ranger is a 24-hour job and if you hang out with the friends you had before you'll be putting them in danger." as he looked like he was about to protest that I said "Jayden is right in this case because with my career as a hero I've faced more than my fair share of powerful villains before."

He said "you've already mentioned that" and I said "that I have but I haven't mentioned that I broke up with my girlfriend in my universe so that she would be safe from the villains that attack me on a regular basis." He said "I get it I'm going out" and he got up with a bit of difficulty and started walking toward the gate and I said "you want me to stop him" and Jayden said "no we'll just let this play out.

Anyway, I need your help with something" and I said "what's that" and he said "can any of your forms send they're arms underground and have them reappear above ground away from them." I said "yeah in fact all of my plant-based aliens can do that why would" and then it dawned on me he wanted me to train him and the others using the same technique the Nightlok was using before.

He said "come on" and we both walked outside and I said "aren't the others going to be joining us" and he said "not yet I want to get this down first but so we don't destroy anything with you sending your arms toward me we should head to the forest." We did so and as he summoned his sword, I transformed into Wildvine and said "are you ready" and he said "come at me."

I shot my legs underground and shot them toward where Jayden was at this time and he just kneeled down and closed his eyes. Just before my legs shot out at him, he charged right at me while dodging 3 of my 4 legs while I managed to hit him with the 4th one. As he got up, he said "I probably should have asked you this before we started but this form can also regenerate right" and I said "yeah he can."

He then got up and said "okay then let's go again" and I jumped back so we were the same distance away from each other as we were before. He kneeled and closed his eyes while I shot my legs at him again which he started charging at me while narrowly avoiding my legs and slicing them off about half way down the vine as he was charging at me.

He managed to avoid all of them the first time but I regrew the first one and shot it underground again and managed to hit him with it. Just as it hit him, I said "okay want to go again" and he said "yeah let's do this" and I again jumped back and before he could start by kneeling and closing his eyes, I shot my legs underground and as he was taking his stance, I got him with a hit in the stomach with one of my legs.

When he looked up at me with disbelief I said "what do you really think the Nightlok will bother waiting on you to be ready" and he said "okay good point" and I then shot the rest of my legs at him which he was just barely able to dodge and I made it more difficult by using my arms as well. As he got close enough to slice my arms off after about 10 more tries and he actually did I said "okay I think you've got it down pat."

Just then the Omnitrix and I said "I guess we're going to have to stop now at least until the Omnitrix recharges" and he said "don't you know some sort of code that will make it so that you don't have to change back." I said "I did at one point with the old Omnitrix and even if I did, I would still change back to human after the fights because I met a future version of myself where he stayed as XLR8 most of the time and I remember how much of a buzzkill he was."

He said "so you're saying that you don't want to become too reliant on your aliens" and I said "yeah because if I do, I'll become as big of a jerk as my future self was." Just as we entered the yard the sun was setting and I said "looks like I just had time to train you in the art that the nightlok used" and he said "don't worry about it if I'm right about Mike he's using his time away from here now to train in the same technique."

(the next day)

After waking up I decided to do some before breakfast practice and when I went out there Emily was already out there. She was whacking the dummy that was set up and I said "pretty impressive strikes there however there is one thing wrong with it." She looked at me with curiosity all over her face and said "what's wrong with them" and I said "you're putting too much power behind one strike."

I grabbed one of the training swords and started whacking the dummy and while demonstrating "you see if you don't put your full power behind a single strike then you'll gradually weaken the enemy and then when they're weakened enough that's when you put your full power behind the attack. In fact, I'll give you a demonstration here" and I transformed into Fourarms.

I said "okay first attack me how you were attacking the dummy" and she said "are you sure about it" and I said "this alien's skin is more durable then it looks." She then held her blade up and sliced it downward across my chest and I threw a punch that stopped just short of her chest and said "see how you left yourself wide open there."

She said "yeah" and I said "if you try basically hit and run techniques then you'll be more able to defend against attacks so try the hit and run tactics in fact pretend your life is actually at stake here." She did so while I charged at her with a fist and then she blocked it and then did a somewhat light slash with the sword and when I tried to attack again, she moved the sword in front to block my strike."

I transformed back and said "she how much easier it is to defend when you don't put your full power behind one strike" and she said "yeah in fact" but she was interrupted by the gap sensor." Just as I was about to head into the house to check the holographic map Jayden came out with Kevin and Mia and said "it's at the subway station."

We all went there and Emily said "What about Mike" and I said "I'll contract him and tell him to meet us at the subway station" and I opened up the communication channel only to realize that Mike didn't have a plumber's badge and I said "Actually it's best if one of you contact him" and as we were running Kevin called him on they're phones and said " Nightlok at the subway" and right before he hung up I heard barely "I'm on my way."

As we got there with the others already in they're rangers outfits and me as Shocksquatch the Nightlok said "where's your green friend" and just then a voice from behind us said "right here Nightlok" and he had jumped over us and morphed and said "let me handle this guy myself" and I said "eh you sure about that" and he said "yeah I've got some new moves."

The Nightlok said "Moogers go get your daily greens" and Mike was slicing through the Moogers but he was getting slightly overwhelmed. Jayden said "come on let's help him" and I said "I thought you'd never say so eh" and I charged right into the fray and shocked a couple of Moogers into submission before they exploded.

As the we were slicing and electrocuting the Moogers Mike must have seen an opening because he split up from the group and charged right at the Nightlok. In the close quarters battle Mike was losing since the Nightlok sent him flying and as he got up again, he said "is that all you got" and the Nightlok said "you asking for it arm stretch" and he slammed his fists into the ground.

Mike then appeared to the naked eye to be just showing the Nightlok his ass but I recognized it as the same stance that Jayden had been taking when he asked me to help with his training. After a few moments Mike started running away and a car came at him which he jumped over but the Nightlok sent flying.

I transformed into Fourarms and caught the car placed it down gently and when the owner of the car got out I said "you okay" and she just ran away screaming in fear. I said "I wonder if that's a yes" and then I saw Mike confront the Nightlok again and I saw the one flaw in his plan one of the fists was going to sneak up behind him so I ran toward him and blocked the fist by grabbing onto it.

The Nightlok said "so what you stopped one punch I have two arms" and he tried attacking with his other arm and I said "you may have two arms but I have four" as I grabbed his other one while holding onto the first one with my two upper arms. He managed to get his arms away from me and send them after Mike again only to get punched in the face after Mike flipped over him.

He said "you're in for it once I reel my arms back in" and he tried to do so only for them to be tangled up like a power cord that hadn't been used but stored multiple different places all of the time. He said "what's up with my arms they're all tangled up" and I walked up to Mike and said "I take it this was your plan" and he said "yep now he can't use his arms against me and now it's time to give him a taste of my spin sword."

He opened up he circular part of his belt to reveal a green disk that had 8 sections each section showing a different picture and he placed it onto the handle of his sword. He then spun the disk and called out the name of his attack "Spin sword Forest vortex" and the Nightlok said "if I could get my hands on you" but he didn't get to finish the sentence since Mike sliced him across the waist which caused him to explode.

Just as he reappeared in his mega monster form Mike said "let me try to handle him" and I said "I'm at least helping with you in this case" and he said "no I want to do it myself." I said "fine but we'll jump in if you're losing" and he said "I guess I don't have a choice do I" and I said "you really don't." he then drew a symbol over his folding zord and it grew to the size it normally does in the mega monster fights.

While he was doing okay there for a moment, he was quickly losing footing and Jayden said "let's go" and the other drew the same symbol over their folding zords and I transformed into Jetray. I said "Seriously the one time I wanted to go Humungosaur oh well it'll have to do I don't have enough power for a full transformation" so I flew up and started zapping the Nightlok which gave the rangers time to form they're megazord.

I flew past their face and said "I'll leave the rest to you" and I flew down to the ground and landed which was a good thing because not a second too late I transformed back and said "I guess I had less juice in the Omnitrix then I thought." I then called out for Paradox and he appeared and I said "normally you don't answer calls" and he said "I figured I would this time since you're the only one of your group here."

I said "if you don't mind, I need you go run back and get maybe 6 plumber's badges" and he said "may I ask what for" and I said "for a little project" and he said "Very well." He then disappeared and after a moment reappeared while holding 6 badges and as I grabbed them and placed them in my pocket he disappeared just as Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily were coming up to me.

I've got something for all of you however I'll explain back at the house" and we went back and after getting in the front yard Jayden said "what's with you being so secretive." I said "normally I wouldn't do this but in the event one of your phones aren't working or you don't pick up I've got something that will allow each of us to keep in constant contact with each other."

I pulled out 5 of the plumber's badges and said "I got a plumber's badge for each of you" and I passed them out based on color since I had Paradox get me different colored ones. Kevin said "wait in your world Plumber's need badges to work" and I said "not the kind of Plumber's your thinking of the plumber's I'm talking about are pretty much space cops.

The badges are all hooked up to a communication channel as well as the Omnitrix" and then I flipped the 6th one to Jayden and said "since I have some information from Paradox about some of the events that will happen, I'll just say this you'll know when the time is right to use this 6th one."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of power rangers Samurai episode 4 chronologically titled deal with a nightlok. Also in the next chapter I'm going to be making a major change but it will be the start of the major relationship in this series. Also I know that I said in the description of this story that Kevin would hook up with Mia it's not the Kevin in the original cannon but the Kevin from Alien force and after.**

 **Anyway with nothing else to add this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. deal with a nightlok

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and all my other ones, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of the episode 4 of power rangers samurai titled deal with a nightlok. I've got some ideas that will completely change this chapter from the cannon but it will still have the basic concept.**

 **However, this episode will not and I repeat will not feature Mia's cooking because quite frankly I don't want to use something that will appear later in this story. Anyway, without anything else to add let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/attack name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

It was currently morning training which honestly, I preferred since it was a great wake-up exercise and it was helping others improve they're fighting styles. Jayden, Mike, and Kevin were training together with Mike and Kevin teaming up against Jayden and that left me and the girls which meant I was holding back a little bit but not much.

The only reason I held back against them somewhat was because I knew for a fact that they weren't as skilled as Jayden. I was currently in my Chamalien form and I said "are you two ready" and they both said "yes" and charged at me and I caught they're blades. I then used my power to blend into any backround around me and I pushed Emily into Mia and she said "wait is it Ben doing that" and Emily said "had to have been since I didn't move of my own accord."

She said "but I didn't see him so does that mean that his form can become invisible" and I started chuckling at that since I thought the same thing at first. Emily said "well if you're invisible you would have to turn visible to actually interact with something right" and Mia said "I don't get where you're going with this" and Emily said "maybe he's just appearing invisible it could be that his form allows him to blend in with backdrops so that he's basically invisible."

I then snickered and although they heard it and charged in the direction of where I was, I managed to use Chamalien's natural agility to my advantage and held onto the patio bar and when they came near me and swung their swords I managed to kick them away. they managed to get up which wasn't really surprising since they were more durable and Chamalien wasn't really a combat-oriented alien.

I then got down from the patio bar and uncloaked myself and transformed into Terraspin and said "can you two handle this form" and I turned into a fan and started spinning. The air I created sped toward them and Mia said "let me handle this" and she charged at me and when she got as far as she could with her natural strength, she held up her disk and put it on her sword and spun it and called out her special attack "Air wave."

That cancelled out Terraspin's wind and she charged forward and sliced me against the shell-like chest which got me out of fan mode and I pretty much smacked her away. I then transformed into Gravattack and said "okay you stopped Terraspin and Chamalien but how about Gravattack" and they both charged at me and I increased the gravity field around them to around 2 times earth's gravity.

They fell to one knee but slowly managed to push through it and to say I was impressed was an understatement and I said "okay you can handle two times earth's gravity but how about 3" and I increased the pressure on them again. They fell to they're knees and despite the fact that they were fighting with all they're might they were unable to get up."

I said "you two might want to give up" and Emily said "not yet" and she then managed to push herself to her feet and put her disk on her sword and spun it and called out her attack "Seismic swing." I managed to avoid it and she then fell down back to her knees and said "okay you win" and I released the gravity pressure on them and transformed back."

As they were getting up I looked around and saw the damage we got done to the area around us and I said "uh I guess we went a bit overboard here" and Emily said "you do have a form that can reverse time around things" and I said "oh yeah now it's a simple matter if the Omnitrix will actually give it to me" and I activated the holo-ring and let it go on the face of Clockwork.

The core then popped up and I slammed down on it and instead of clockwork I got jerryrig and I said "not quite who I was going for but I can make this work" and I started fixing the damage all the while muttering fix." As I finished fixing the damage which was pretty easy to do, I transformed back and Emily said "who was that" and I said "jerryrig an alien who can make or destroy anything which since I've built a laser blaster with just scraps before as him it's a pretty useful ability."

Just as it looked like she was about to ask me something else the gap sensor went off and I ran inside and after looking at the map I tried to transform into Fasttrack but instead got grey matter. As the rest of the team got there Kevin said "what can that guy do" and I said "this Galvan is one of the most intelligent beings in my universe and not really for combat."

I tried to transform into another alien only for nothing to happen and I said "really Omnitrix you lock up on me now" and Emily said "what's wrong" and I said "this happens sometime when I transform into an alien until the watch times out I am stuck in that form which considering the power I used before I should be able to time out in about 5 minutes."

Jayden said "we don't have five minutes" and Emily said "you can ride on my shoulder" and I hopped up onto the table and then to her shoulder and she said "is he somewhat like a frog." I said "the only thing amphibian about this form is the fact that my hands are pretty much webbed meaning I can stick to pretty much any surface."

Just as we got to the forest which was where the attack was the Omnitrix was about to time out and I jumped off Emily's shoulder so I didn't crush her and landed on the ground just as I transformed back. As the rest of them charged into battle which I saw the nightlok was talking to a kid I tried to activate the Omnitrix to help out only for the out of power sound to assault my ears.

I said "okay then I'll help out on my own" and I then ran in and grabbed the kid and then while protecting him ran to the first open exit to the forest. I said "now run and don't look back" and he nodded his head and started running and just then the Omnitrix beeped signifying that it had recharged and I muttered "of course you don't recharge until after I put my life in danger."

I then activated it and transformed into Fourarms and then charged into the battle and while the others were going around the nightlok. I clapped my hands together which caused a seismic clap which sent the nightlok flying face first into a tree. The nightlok was slowly getting himself up I said to the others "are you okay" and they all nodded they're heads.

The nightlok said "who did that" and I said "that would be me ugly so why don't we just skip the part where you escape back to wherever you losers normally do and just finish this now." He said "well looks like I'm drying out so I'll deal with you later" and he turned into a sliver of what normal person would be and shot back into a gap in the tree bark.

I said "seriously why weren't we attacking while he was recovering" and Jayden said "we do seem to do that a lot however the best we can do at this point is now to see if we can figure out what the nightlok was wanting with that kid." I said "okay Emily and me will get it done" and as the others started heading back to the Shiba house Emily turned to me and said "I take it you have a form that good at tracking people right."

I said "yeah" and I transformed into Wildmutt and picked her up and put her on my back and started sniffing around and following the kid's scent. The only reason I was able to pick him out was because of the simple fact that as wildmutt I memorized what everyone on the team's scent was so I was able to pick it out of the multiple scents in the forest.

As we got to the edge of the forest, I placed Emily on the ground and transformed back and we saw the kid go into one of the multiple houses that were in this area." I said "well I guess we can't just go knock on his door that would be weird" and Emily nodded and we went to sit down on the bench that was conveniently placed on the other side of the street from the kid's house."

After about 5 hours her stomach started rumbling and she said "oh excuse me" and I said "it's about time for some supper" and I transformed into XLR8 and said "what do you like on burgers" and she said "I'm okay with anything I'm not really picky." I nodded and ran off and ended up outside what looked like a restaurant which had a mascot of a bobblehead looking person in royal looking clothes.

I said "must be this world's version of Burger shack" and I transformed back and ordered two burgers with the works and two orders or fries since most people don't say no to French fries." I then rushed back to the bench where Emily was after transforming back into XLR8 and placed the bag on the bench and then sped away again and brought back a bunch of wood and nails.

I then assembled a table really quickly and then rushed off again and got some paper plates and some ketchup and mustard and then rushed back for the final time. I then transformed back and placed the plates and ketchup and mustard on the table and said "okay everything's ready." She said "just how fast is XLR8" and I said "well I'm not sure if the measure is the same in this universe as it is in mine but in my universe, he can run 700 miles per hour at max."

She had a shocked look on her face and I said "yeah I was surprised at that as well" and she picked up the bag and placed the burgers and fries on the plates and I said "since I didn't know if you were a ketchup or mustard person when it came to fries I just got both." She said "I'm more of a radish person" and I was about to activate the Omnitrix to transform again to get some radish when she started laughing.

I said "what" and she said "I was just messing with you" and I said "oh" and she said "so are you trying to impress me or something" and I said "I don't' know what you're talking about." She said "well not only did you make a table really quick, get the food, and then get plates, ketchup, and mustard but you were about to transform just to get radish" and I said "I just figured that it would be nicer to get stuff and do that with my powers so we could relax easier."

She said "oh okay" and I thought to myself _"thank god she bought that if it was revealed that I actually liked her in that way it might ruin the team dynamic we have."_ After we finished eating and I found a garbage can and threw the paper plates away and then rushed the ketchup and mustard back to the Shiba house along with leaving the table in the back yard where it was out of the way, we were just looking up at the stars.

She suddenly said "you know before you appeared and showed the possibilities of all creatures in the universe and before I had to take on the duties of a samurai rangers I would always look up into the sky and wonder what's out there. In fact, back then I would fall asleep looking at the stars which in the country it's better then the city since in the city there's pollution so the stars aren't as visible."

I said "I knew that there was something that prevented all the stars from being shown since I know for a fact in my universe there's at least 100 planets near enough to Earth to see them as a star." She said "so how many planets have you been to before" and I said "excluding or including earth" and she said "including" and I thought about it and said "about 15 that are still there and 1 that isn't anymore."

She said "what happened to the one that isn't there anymore" and I said "the inhabitants ate it so that it wouldn't be conquered." She said "a whole race that can eat a whole planet" and I said "oh yeah the race it one that I can actually turn into want to see it" and she said "sure" and I dialed up Upchuck only to get Blitzwolfer.

I looked down at the symbol and said "Seriously Omnitrix" and she said "judging by your reaction you didn't get the form that you wanted" and I said "yeah." She said "mind if I try" and I transformed back and said "sure" and I held out my wrist to her and she said "how do I activate it." I said "just tap the faceplate with two fingers and a holo-wheel should pop up and then once you see the face of something you want to see just release it and then when the core pops up then you push it down."

She did so and scrolled through my forms for about 20 seconds and then pressed down on the core and I had transformed into Whampire. She said "what form is this" and I said "I called this one Whampire" and then she looked like she was about to ask another question as I went and hung upside down by a tree branch" and she said "uh why are you hanging upside down" and I said "sorry force of habit with this form."

She said "so what powers does this form have" and I said "pretty much the typical powers of a vampire only with the addition of these bat-like things that I spit out that allow me to control other people as long as they're stuck on them." She said "that's kind of creepy" and I said "yeah and before you ask in the daytime in this form, I do not sparkle like the vampires do in Twilight I only burn up and am unable to do anything."

She said "how did you know that I was going to ask that" and I said "just from the smirk on your face" and she said "I didn't know you were carefully observing my face." I started trying to come up with an explaination while struggling with words and she said "don't worry I'm only teasing" and then I transformed back after landing on the ground and we sat down on the bench again.

Just as she looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open, I transformed into XLR8 again and ran to the nearest store and ran in and grabbed a couple throw blankets and then after leaving the money on the counter I ran back to where we were. As I got back to the bench I transformed back and threw one of the blankets over her and then used the other on myself and she laid her head on my lap.

I thought how good this would be to have a relationship with her but I knew it could never happen since we both belonged to two different worlds. With that thought I fell asleep with mixed emotions only to wake up with the sun threatening to burn through my eyelids. Just as I did so I looked back at the house that we were staking out and saw that the kid was leaving and I gently shook Emily awake and she said "what is it" and I said "the kid's leaving we need to follow him."

As we were following him, he opened up a garbage bin and placed something that looked like a school sports uniform and a bat. I said "I'm going to go save the stuff he threw away and then meet up with you" and she went ahead while I grabbed the stuff and placed them behind a tree. As I walked up to where the kid was with Emily behind him he said "there you go I did what you wanted."

Just as he was about to continue Emily walked up next to him and the nightlok appeared behind us and said "very good kid." I was about to ask what he was talking about when the kid said "so where is he" and he said "you just have to be patient these things take a while" and I said "okay what am I missing here" and the nightlok said "don't say it or it won't happen."

The kid seemed to have not believed that because he said "my dad got called to serve the country and I really miss him so this monster said that if I gave up my dream of playing baseball that he would bring my dad back to me." I said "okay since I have a feeling that you're lying monster you're despicable" and Emily said "no doubt" and I kneeled down so that I was at eye level with the kid and said "why don't you run so that this monster doesn't decide to hurt you."

He nodded and ran away and I said "you're going down Nightlok" and the nightlok said "it doesn't matter the misery of that kid will raise the sanzu river." I said "what are you talking about" and he pointed behind us and I saw that the garbage truck was lifting up the bin that the kid had thrown away his baseball stuff in and I thought _"good thing I saved the stuff."_

I said "well one person's misery shouldn't be able to raise a river a whole lot" and I transformed into Cannonbolt while Emily morphed into her ranger outfit. She sliced the nightlok which after hitting it about 5 times with the hit and run technique that I showed her the nightlok threw her in the air. I rolled up and jumped by rolling over a rock and caught her and rolled out of the harms way and said "you okay" and she nodded.

I unrolled releasing her and then rolled up again and started rolling over the nightlok which was keeping him down and then just as the others were running toward us I threw the nightlok to Emily and she charged up her special attack. She spun her disk and then as the nightlok was about on the ground again she called out **"seismic swing"** and it hit the nightlok dead on which caused him to explode.

I unrolled right next to her and said "wow I didn't know you had that much power stored up" and she said "what can I say what he did was cruel to the kid so I figured he deserved my full power." I said "good point" and then the nightlok reappeared as a mega monster and Emily and the others formed their megazord and I said 'I wonder" and I slapped the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in a flash of green light."

Emily's P.O.V

As we formed our megazord I saw a flash of green light only for nothing to have shown up right next to us like Ben usually does in one of his titan forms. Just then the cockpit of the megazord went from the normal grey to green with black circuitry patters on it and Jayden said "what's going on." just then a form appeared right next to us while still being one with the megazord this form was bulky, had a mostly green body with black circuitry lines on its body with the Omnitrix symbol where it's face would be.

I said "what are you doing Ben" and he said "I figured your guy's megazord could do with an Upgrade" and Jayden said "well let's do this" and I said "let's finish this." Just as the nightlok charged at us green beams shot from the megazord's eyes and nailed the nightlok right in the chest which caused it to recoil in apparent pain.

Jayden said "now while it's off guard" and Ben was watching as we spun the black disks on our consoles and then pulled out our swords and unfolded them. Just then we swung and my sword unintentionally went right through him only for him to reform as if the strike hadn't gone through him at all. The nightlok got destroyed and as the nightlok exploded we defused the zords and then demorphed while Ben transformed back after unmerging himself with the megazord.

Just as we got on the ground I said "how did you know that would work" and he said "I didn't but I figured it would try it to make the megazord more powerful." I said "you're one of the most reckless people I've ever met" and he said "well it comes naturally" and I said "just don't get yourself killed by being reckless" and I said "will never happen."

He then transformed into fasttrack and then said "I've got something do to really quick so I catch up with you guys soon" and he rushed off and I saw barely that he was holding something. As we were walking on the path to the Shiba house Ben came running up behind us and transformed back and I said "let me guess you were passing the baseball stuff to the kid's coach right."

He said "yeah in fact I was thinking we should go to his baseball game that's tonight" and I was the first one to agree and the others followed. We continued walking to the Shiba house when I noticed Ben was just standing there and I turned to the others and said "we'll be right there." I walked back to him and said "what are you thinking about" and he said "you were right last night" and I said "about what."

He then swallowed what I assumed was a lump in his throat and then finally said "about trying to impress you" and I said "what do you mean." He said "I actually really like you and spending time with you and everything and at this point I don't give a damn if there's some multiverse rule against it but I want to be your boyfriend."

I just stood there completely shocked and after a moment he said "okay I get it there's someone else let's just pretend that" and I cut him off by giving him a kiss on the lips. When I pulled away, he looked completely dumbfounded and I said "ever since you've been training me in fighting, I don't know exactly when it happened but I started feeling the same way as you do and I've just been too shy to actually admit it."

He said "well I guess that make us official" and I said "I guess it does" and he then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and held me close in a hug. I said "so are we going to tell the others or keep this under cover for a while" and he said "I think we should keep it from them at least for now I don't want to ruin the teams dynamic because I've noticed that you've been getting some looks from Mike and I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him just yet."

 **the relationship is now official and before any of you flame me in the comments saying that it's too early for Emily to attracted to Ben well, I have one thing to say to you. It has been at least a month since Ben joined the team and sometimes romantic relationships only take that long to form and with the time they've been spending together while he was training her that's even more defense in it.**

 **Anyway, this relationship will be important later in the series as well as what's going on with the Omnitrix which that's the one question I'm going to be leaving you with for now to form your own theories about. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	6. day off

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my others so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled day off. This episode is part of the reason why I had Ben and Emily become an official couple in the last chapter instead of a little later on.**

 **Anyway, I don't think I've got anything else to add on at this point so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/Attack name"**

(author's note, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

The rangers and myself were getting ready for a training session and this time it was for once for both of us since I had unlocked yet another new alien. He was average height, had green feet and legs, brown upper body, and a large eye in the center of his chest, and I had decided to call him copycat. Just as we were about to practice Mike who had yet to show up came out the front door in street clothes and holding a skateboard.

I said "are you going to make yourself harder to hit by rolling around" and he said "no Gi gave us the day off" and I said "what's the catch" and Mike said "he didn't have any condition for it." I said "okay then but I'm still going to practice with this guy" and Emily said "I want to practice with you" and I said "okay then let's go at it."

As the others went inside and changed to street clothes Emily charged at me and I realized I had no idea how to activate this aliens abilities only that he could make an exact duplicate of anything he sees. I was on the defensive since I was trying to figure out this guy's abilities and I looked at the table that we usually ate at when we ate outside and an exact copy of it appeared in front of me when I thought about it materializing in front of me.

I then kicked the legs closest to me out of under it and then used it as a shield against Emily's strikes and as she stopped after hitting the table a few times it disappeared. I said "what happened" and Emily said "you're wide open" and I said "I don't think so" and I looked at her sword and then thought about one materializing in my hands and I brought it up just in time to stop the strike.

We were clashing blades and as she jumped back to gain a little distance the sword in my hand disappeared and she noticed this and took the opportunity to get in close and hold the sword where it would kill this form if she were to follow through. She said "looks like I win our little spar" and I said "yeah but that's only because I don't quite know the ins and outs of this form right now once I figure it out more then we'll have another one and see who's the most victorious."

She said "you'll still go down then" and I transformed back and said "anyway since we have the day off you want to go out on our first official date." she said "just let me shower and change" and I said "I'll be awaiting your beautiful return" and she got a little bit of a blush on her face as she went back into the Shiba house."

As the other's left I was sitting on one of the benches that were scattered around the garden area of the house when Jayden walked by. I said "what's up" and he said "I'm working on making the team more powerful" and I said "did you know about the day off" and he said "yeah I did however I'm just going to be training in peace."

I said "are you sure about that" and he said "yeah I'm going to be okay with the work that I'm going to be putting in" and I said "okay but just don't forget. If you want to be a good fighter you need to learn to balance training and relaxation" and he said "I'll keep that in mind." Just as he walked away Emily came out and to put it simply, she was stunning with the very small water droplets from her shower still on her made her skin appear to be sparkling, she was wearing a comfortable looking yellow summer dress, yellow leggings, and yellow sandals.

She said "how do I look" and I said "stunning" and she blushed again and said "I'm sure I don't look that good" and I said "you need to increase your confidence more. You're one of the most beautiful women that I've met in my time working as a hero in fact I dare say your beauty could outclass that of any supermodel who uses all the secrets in the book to make themselves appear more beautiful."

She said "I don't know about that" and I said "well then take my word for it" and she said "so did you have anything planned or are you more a go with the flow type of people when it comes to dates." I said "well I do sort of have a plan however first close your eyes" and she did so and I transformed into Big Chill and then picked her up and unfolded my cloak which was made of my wings and took off while holding her bridal style.

I said "okay you can open your eyes" and she did so and like most people who are new to flying she made the mistake of looking down and shrieked in fear as she clasped her hands around my neck. I said "you don't have to worry I won't drop you and I've got a feature active in the Omnitrix that will make it so I don't change back until I'm ready to."

She loosened her death grip a little bit but not too much and said "so where are we going" and I said "while out on one of my morning flies I saw that there was an amusement park pretty close to the Shiba house so I figured for our first date we go there." She said "that sound's perfect since I've never been to an amusement park before" and I was surprised and I said "really never."

She nodded and said "when you live on a farm you don't really have to time to go to things like amusement parks" and I said "oh believe me I know that. One time when I was 10 my grandpa signed myself, my cousin and himself up for a week at a farm since we weren't really keeping up with our chores at the time.

I know that after the first day of working and staying up the night before chasing an alien mummy, I was so tired. We eventually caught the mummy and continued on with the summer road trip since it seemed like he was just wanting us to get stuff done. In all honestly I think the main reason for me back then was because he kept running out of water since I wasn't really keeping the water tank full on our RV."

She said "I take it back then you weren't really the most organized person" and I said "to be honest I'm still not if you saw my room in my universe, you'd see that I'm still not the most organized person. Of course, we all can't be exactly like Kevin who for some reason weighs his food before he eats it I mean most people don't do that" and she started giggling a little and said "he just wants to make sure he doesn't eat too much."

I said "well I'm glad you're not like that" and she said "personally it's all about satisfaction with the food I eat and whether or not it fills me up which it doesn't take very much to fill me up." I said "if I had a normal job then I would be the same way however all the transforming I do causes me to get hungry since my body is undergoing some sort of stress when I transform."

Just as we were flying above the amusement park, I saw that the others were in they're ranger uniforms and I said "I wonder what's going on" and Emily looked down and said "let's go help out." I landed somewhat away from the nightlok and then transformed into copycat and Emily morphed into her ranger uniform and we went into battle."

The nightlok said "two more hicks for me to knock down" and I said "who are you calling a hick when it sounds like you came straight from Alabama." He said "what are you talking about" and I said "you know what never mind" and Emily charged in with her sword but it seemed to just bounce right off of him and then he smacked her across the face which seemed to have dazed her and then he socked her in the stomach with the weapon he was holding.

I then focused on his weapon and created an exact duplicate of it and he said "oh please you don't know how to use something like this" and he shot a beam at me which I was forced to turn around to avoid getting hit with the beam in the eye. I then turned around and shot a beam from my copy of the weapon at him which actually hit him.

Jayden then showed up and was about to strike the nightlok with his sword only for it, like the others, to bounce right off of him. The nightlok hit him in the stomach which sent him skidding back but he remained on his feet. He then opened the compartment on his belt and pulled out a disk that wasn't one of their normal color disks since this one was orange instead of Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow.

He just held it in the air which allowed himself to get blasted along with the others and myself however right before the nightlok could finish us off he started turning a little grey. He said "you hicks got lucky I'm drying out I'll hunt you later" and he then disappeared into a gap and we started getting up and went back to the Shiba house.

As we were there after licking our wounds so to say I said "so what was with that disk" and he said "it's the beetle disk I've been training with it but I don't quite have it down pat yet." I said "so that's why you didn't use it since if you used it without mastering it you could have risked injury which could have made it so the nightlok could have finished us off."

He said "that's pretty much the whole reason but I'm going to be working on it until the nightlok appears again." He then left the house which left us there just to relax at this point and I said "so Emily want to get some more training in" and she said "sure" and we left the house for the forest as well and judging by the lack of scorch marks on the surrounding forest area I figured that Jayden wasn't training in the forest and in some sort of hidden area.

I transformed into Copycat again and said "so let's get this underway" and she said "sure thing" and summoned her sword and charged right at me. I looked right at a tree and then her sword and caused a tree to appear in front of me and the sword appeared in my hand at which point the tree started fading away.

As the tree completely faded away, I took a slash of the sword toward Emily which she brought hers up to defend against it. I then tried something else such as creating another sword that was like hers and then I swung at her from both sides. She nimbly and agilely backflipped and caused my swords to hit each other and then she charged forward while they were being flung back from the force that I was using at the time.

She managed to defeat me with her blade again and said "so I would say I win" and I said "oh I don't know" and I transformed into Diamondhead and grabbed her blade in my unbreakable grip. She tried to get her sword out of my hand to no avail and I said "yield" and she kept trying to pull the blade out of my hand for a few moments before saying "I yield."

I said "just remember sometimes you don't know what your opponent has up their sleeves but you should have been at least prepared for this form since I have used it before." She said "you're right" and then she slapped the Omnitrix symbol and then held my non Omnitrix arm behind my back and held her sword against my throat and said "now who was unprepared."

I said "I guess you got me" and she dropped her sword and I noticed that it was starting to get late and I said "since our attempt at a date earlier was ruined want to go somewhere for dinner" and she said "sure." Since while it wasn't much more Emily knew the area better than I did I let her decide where we were eating tonight and after about 10 minutes of walking through town, she pulled me toward a mall.

I said "not that I mind going through the mall with you but why are we here" and she said "I've always wanted to have mall food court food" and I said "wow you were pretty isolated on that farm weren't you." She said "yeah we only went to the small town that was close to us when we needed something that we didn't make or farm ourselves."

I said "what about schooling" and she said "both me and my sister would go to school in the small town but it was almost where we were homeschooled since it took a little bit of convincing on our parent's end to have the bus come and pick us up on the edge of the farms property." I said "wow if I were back in my universe, I couldn't imagine going without a single smoothie at least once a day" and she giggled at that and said "how many did you usually have a day" and I said "about 3 an hour and I was usually there 2 to 3 hours a day."

She said "you realize if it weren't for your constant hero work as you called it you would probably be really out of shape" and I said "don't remind me and the smoothies that I normally had were fruit so they were at least somewhat healthy." She said "not really" and I said "well it's not really all that weird for me to have that many since there are 22 sometime 23 different Mr. Smoothie's in my town alone."

She got an inquisitive look on her face and said "what do you mean sometimes 23" and I said "well there's this one that's ran by this previous con-man and it shifts between dimensions." We then got to the food court and the person behind the counter said "what'll you have" and Emily said "a double cheeseburger with two sides of fries" and I said "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with the same sides."

After about 5 minutes the number of our order was called and we took it to a smallish table near the back of the food court and had a comfortable dinner." As we were headed back to the Shiba house I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and I said in barely a whisper "no way." Emily must have heard me say that and said "what's up" and I said "the 23 Mr. Smoothie's in this universe now."

I then grabbed her hand and speed-walked to the building and just as we entered, we entered the colorful backdrop of being outside of the universe and shifting into another one. Before we went up to the counter I said "before we actually order don't be surprised by the way the previous con-man looks he's quite harmless" and then a voice behind me said "what's that about a previous con-man."

I jumped and yelled out in shock and saw that it was professor hokstar and I said "don't do that" and he said "my sincerest apologies but seriously what was that you said about a previous con-man." I said "oh come on you know for a fact that you were a con-man before you decided to make an honest living with a dimension hopping Mr. Smoothie's" and he said "you make a fair point I guess dear boy.

Now what can I get you and your female accomplice" and I said "I'll have a blueberry, banana smoothie" and Emily looked up at the menu and said "I'll have the pumpkin spice smoothie." As Hokstar reappeared with the smoothies in hand I said "so how long are you going to be staying in the universe I'm staying in now" and he said "actually I've been asked by a rather peculiar fellow to remain in the universe for as long as it takes you to finish your mission."

I said "oh wow but let me guess he's paying you a large amount to do so isn't he" and he said "oh no dear boy why would you suggest something like that" and I just gave him a look and he said "okay yes." After about 20 minutes we were just about to leave and I said "you can count me as a regular here for the next few months at least" and he said "oh in that case I'll just be sure to try to protect my shop against damages" and I said "I've only been around when 10 of the Mr. Smoothies were destroyed" and he said "precisely my point."

As we were walking back to the Shiba house Emily said "you destroyed 10 of them before" and I said "I didn't personally destroy them all only one but I was around when the rest of them were destroyed." She said "what happened to them" and I said "well one of them was destroyed by this dimensional being's kid's toy, another was ransacked by the forever knights, another was destroyed by a techadon, another was destroyed by Vilgax, and another was destroyed by the vreedle brothers throwing me through it."

She said "and the one that you destroyed" and I said "I used Rath during a battle and after the battle I order a smoothie and he got a bit mad when they got his order wrong." She said "just out of curiosity what made you think ordering a Smoothie with one of your more aggressive forms was a good idea when the chance of getting your order wrong was a very real possibility."

I said "in my defense the Omnitrix had trapped me in Rath's form and I hadn't had a smoothie for at least 2 days since it had kept me stuck at Rath for about 5 days total." She said "at least now I know your weakness" and I said "what is it" and she said "well it's either no smoothies or peacocks" and I said "I don't know why I told you about my fear of peacocks."

We had just arrived back at the house and Emily said "want to have a little bit of a spar" and I said "sure I could use some exercise to work off the food and the smoothie." She morphed and said "so who will it be this time" and I said "someone you haven't seen yet" and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Toepick.

She said "honestly this guy doesn't look at that impressive" and I said "oh he may not yet but wait until you see his face" and she said "we'll see" and charged at me and I backed up enough and started to unlock the cage around my head. The only thing that stopped me was Emily actually managing to follow me pretty closely and I got the second lock open."

She then charged right at me with her swordswomen skills again which I had to dodge to avoid any potential injury that could have happened. I managed to unlock the third lock of the cage that was protecting people from this alien's face since it paralyzed them with fear. Just as I dodged another few of her strikes, I unlocked the last lock and I said "Are you ready to see the reason I have a cage around this guy's head."

She said "okay then" and I opened up the grill on the front of the cage and as it was fully opened, she didn't appear to be affected. Instead of shrinking back with fear like any other foe I've used this on she just charged forward and did the common win with the sword close to my neck. As I transformed back, I said "okay just out of curiosity how were you able to avoid the power of Toepick."

She said "just what was his power" and I said "with one look of his face it's supposed to take the fight out of you due to fear." She said "okay however I don't get how it's that scary I mean sure that form has an ugly face but it's not scary enough to take the fight out of me." I said "okay I guess I shouldn't use that form again" and she said "at least not against me" and she leaned in for a kiss and I met her lips with my own.

(the next day)

We were currently having a little bit of training before the nightlok was sure to show up again and just as I was sure everyone else was thinking the gap sensor went off. The nightlok appeared in the middle of the city and all of us went and ran to where the nightlok was and I was hoping that Jayden would figure out since we weren't able to do much against this nightlok.

As we got there, I blindsided the nightlok to announce our presence by shooting Diamondhead shards at it which actually hit it and sent it flying into a wall. As it turned to us he said "which of you did that" and I said "dude which of us is made out of the material that just hit you" and instead of responding he just shot lasers at us from the small gun thing in his hand.

Before the lasers actually hit us, I put up a defensive barrier of Taydenite in front of us which blocked the lasers and I said "since projectiles seem to have the most effect on him hit him with you your special attacks." They all nodded and they charged in while taking they're disks out of the compartments on their belts and attached them to their swords.

As they performed their special attacks, I noticed that Emily's got stronger then it was the last time I saw it which mean the training that she was doing was actually working. However not really surprisingly the nightlok just shrugged off the attacks but they did seem to do a little damage to him. Just then Jayden appeared while swinging his overly large sword and attached the beetle disk to it and just stood motionless for a moment.

He then started swinging the sword in a large circle over his head before holding it with both hands and just shouting out in what appeared to be pain from the feedback of the disk. Just as I was about to transform into Feedback in order to prevent the feedback from stopping Jayden from doing whatever it was he was going to do something happened.

He called out "firesmasher cannon blast mode" and the handle bend down and a small handhold appeared on the side as it took the shape of a cannon. He said "guy's I need your disks" and they took them off their swords and threw them toward Jayden and surprisingly the disks then seemed to be attracted to the now cannon since they went in there just by being thrown.

The nightlok said "what you got there boy a rainbow pea shooter" and Jayden said "5 disk beetle cannon" and the others then went behind him and got on their left knee with their right arms on their right knees which were still up. I said "I got an idea" and then I transformed into Copycat and stared at the now named 5 disk beetle cannon.

I then imagined another one appearing in my hands and the same thing appeared and I mirrored Jayden's stance and we both shot it at the nightlok. When the first one hit the nightlok was forced back but when the second one hit a large explosion occurred which meant the nightlok had been destroyed. Just as the nightlok grew into its mega monster form they were about to form they're megazord but I cut in.

I said "hold on if your normal swords couldn't cut it against the nightlok what makes you think that the megazord's blade will be enough." Jayden said "I got a plan but mind transforming into Upgrade again" and I said "not a problem as long as the Omnitrix allows it" and I slammed down on the dial and when the transformation was complete, I looked at myself and I was indeed upgrade."

He said "just wait for my signal" and I said "I got it" and they formed the megazord and even though they probably knew it wasn't going to work they tried hitting the nightlok with their normal blade. I then saw another zord appear out of nowhere and it looked a bit like a beetle and after Jayden exited the Megazord he jumped down onto the beetlezord and faded into it.

The beetlezord started moving toward the nightlok and it tried shooting a beam from it's weapon at the beetlezord but it had no effect. Jayden then used the beetle to grab onto his leg and flipped him so he fell down and then I heard him say "samurai artillery" and the beetlezord broke into 3 pieces and gravitated toward the megazord.

Jayden then said "now" and I covered the whole megazord with my body which upgraded it even further than it already was and we charged toward the nightlok. The nightlok as soon as it got up said "I'm calling in the exterminators giant Moogers move in get in there and give them the business on the count of three."

I said "you won't even have the long" and I had laser blasts form out of the protrusions of the megazord that was created by the beetlezord and then I shot all of them to where the nightlok didn't even get the 3 before all the giant Moogers were destroyed. Jayden said "now to deal with the nightlok" and he then had the beetle head that was now the helmet of the megazord shot a continuous beam at the nightlok which was dealing more damage then it normally would have.

That caused the nightlok to be disarmed and then the beetle head closed and they pulled their swords out of the control module I guessed it was. Then they beetle head started spinning and I used my powers to make it spin slightly faster and then released the large ball of energy that the spinning created and shot it at the nightlok which caused it to be destroyed for the final time.

(the next day)

We were back at the amusement park/pier since Gi had decided to give everyone another day off since the last one involved fighting with a nightlok. Emily and me split from the rest of the group since this was our first official date and after about 2 hours, we joined up with everyone. After about another hour doing things together as a group before heading back to the Shiba house.

 **Yet another chapter done I know the ending of this chapter maybe seem a bit underwhelming considering the romance in the middle of the chapter however I didn't want to make this more than 8 pages longer. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled sticks and stones so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	7. sticks and stones

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled sticks and stones. I have some ideas at this point but if you want to see them in action I guess you'll have to read through this whole chapter.**

 **Anyway enough blabbering away on my part so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling/spin sword move"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were standing outside in the training area that was used with nice weather or when it was light out and today Jayden decided to see just how much I had helped Emily and the others improve and I was curious as well. He put Emily against Mike and they were just staring at each other and Jayden said "ready fight" and they charged at each other.

They locked their practice blades against each other with Mike slightly overpowering Emily when she then ducked down and broke the lock with the blades. Then she used the advantage of being on the ground to swipe Mike's legs out from under him and as he was knocked down, she put the end of her practice sword right in front of his face pretty much making herself the winner.

She then moved the practice blade away from his face and held out a hand to help him up when he used the advantage of her thinking the fight was over to grab onto her arm and flip her. He then got up and held his blade in front of her face and not moving it until she said that she surrendered. As she was getting up Mike said "Emily you would have won it you didn't move the blade away from my face before I surrendered."

As they went inside with Mike holding his lower back Jayden turned to me and said "it seems you're training methods are working." As we were about to go inside the Gap sensor went off and Emily who had some sort of frozen vegetable stuck to her face came out and said "the nightlok is at the industrial sector."

She used the towel that was around her shoulder to wipe off of the vegetable and as we were running, I stayed back with her and said "what happened." She said "I just tripped while trying to use a bag of frozen peas to help mike with his back pain" and I said "I'm surprised that he didn't accept the offer coming from you since he seems to shoot me looks of disgust every time, we're in the same room every few minutes."

The next few minutes went by and we ended up where the nightlok was and Jayden said "Nightlok it's time for you to shut your mouth." It retorted by saying "have you heard the saying that if you what you say hurts it's good" and I said "dude it's the other way around" and I transformed into Swampfire while trying to get Goop.

I said "okay I don't know what your deal is nightlok but I'm about to put a stop to whatever it is that your planning on doing." He then ran over to me faster than I could keep up with and until he was right in my face and said "you were too late to save her" and while I was trying to figure out how it knew about that one time, I was sent flying."

I managed to sit up to see that Mike, Kevin, and Mia had also been sent flying and Jayden was trying to attack the nightlok and I heard him say something and after a moment he was surrounded by purple lightning and was sent skidding into a metal garage door. He then turned to Emily since she was the only one left standing and he starting trying common insults.

"Airhead, blabbermouth, clutz" however they weren't having any effect on her and she managed to get in a few hits on him mainly probably because he wasn't expecting her to not be affected by his power. As he got up, he I shot some flames at him which caused him to get sent flying and I said "that's payback you bastard" and he started turning grey.

He said "I'm drying out I got to go vent somewhere else" and he disappeared through a gap and I transformed back and the others morphed back into their everyday outfits. We all went back to the Shiba house and after Jayden explained everything that had happened to Ji he must have known about this nightlok.

He after doing a little bit of research in a book there Ji said "that nightlok is a bully he absorbs mental pain and turns it into physical pain" and Mia said "he caught me off guard it won't happen again" and Mike said "I may have had training wheels but I didn't need them" and Kevin said "am I boring to you guys" and before any of us could respond Jayden said "you're very ordered and disciplined Kevin those are good qualities of a Samurai."

Mia said "and I'm not a bad cook am I" and since I hadn't personally tried her cooking I said "I don't know about that since I've never tasted your cooking however it couldn't be worse than my Grandpa's." Emily said "why how does he cook" and I said "it's not how he cooks it's what he cooks like one time when I was on the summer road trip with him me and my cousin woke up for breakfast and it turned out to be dung beetle stew."

The others recoiled at that and I said "yeah when he told us what it was, I had pretty much lost my appetite for that whole day." Mike said "anyway to change topics why is it that when we were all sent flying but Emily wasn't" and Ji said "perhaps Emily has some sort of hidden power." She said "it's nothing like that when I was younger, I was picked on all the time at school and sometimes would go home in tears.

The last time and probably every time before that my sister had said to just pretend that the person who had insulted me or something, hadn't said anything at all I guess that works on this nightlok as well. However, I am wondering something as well what was the nightlok talking about when he said that you were too late to save her."

I said "it's not something I like to remember" and Jayden said "you don't have to explain if you don't want to" and I said "no if we're going to work as a team, we can't keep secrets from each other. I told you guys that I broke up with my girlfriend in my universe to keep her save from the various criminals that targeted me on almost a daily basis.

Well that's not the complete truth while I did break up with the most recent girlfriend the one that I had before had insisted on coming on a last-minute mission that had occurred during one of our dates. It was a incomplete version of Upgrade that was attacking and when he did and we were teleported to where he was after a hard fought battle he managed to incapacitate me by driving a energy blade into my chest.

In fact, I was lucky he just managed to avoid my heart but while I was down, he was about to finish me off but he then noticed Julie, my girlfriend at the time, running toward me and he decided that he would kill her first. I was struggling to get up he walked over to her and stabbed her in the same manner as he did me only, she wasn't as lucky and the blade pierced her right through the heart.

I don't remember much about what happened after that but as her body fell lifeless, I do remember that all I could see was red and that I unlocked a new transformation. The transformation I do remember was a one of a race, that was long since dead called the Saiyans which were a warrior race. They were wiped out by a meteor shower that rained down on their home planet however since that day I've never been able to bring myself to use that transformation.

The reason for that is because I have a feeling that if I were to do so the anger from then would bubble back up and since the transformation is a warrior-type alien it's naturally strong. In fact, I think it's only third to Alien X and Atomix and I don't want to lose control because I have a feeling that if I were to do so that I might accidently kill someone."

Emily was about to say something and I said "don't try to convince me it wasn't my fault because I was too weak at the time." She got an angry look on her face and said "you were almost killed when it happened so I'm sure no one blames you and least of all Julie." I said "it was my fault because if I hadn't let Malware stab me then she would still be alive there nothing else to say it was my fault bottom line."

I then transformed into Fasttrack and went somewhere that wouldn't be easy to follow me to the dimensional hopping Mr. Smoothie. As I was about to order a smoothie my badge went off and it was Emily and she said "the nightlok is back" and I said "I'll be right there." After running as fast as I could in my human form I arrived about 5 minutes later and the Nightlok must have noticed.

He said "so you're here in your original form" and I said "I won't be for long" and he said "since I know your secret, I also know what you fear the most" and he shot what appeared to be red lightning at me but it only hit the Omnitrix. I then activated it since it didn't seem to be damaged but I said "hold on what did you do" and he said "I made it so you could only turn into the transformation that scares you the most."

I then said "well I guess I don't have a choice in this case" and I just released the activation button and the core popped up and after a moment of hesitation I slammed it down and that's all that I can remember."

Emily's P.O.V

The nightlok after shooting lightning at the Omnitrix and forcing Ben to transform into the form that he unlocked when one of his past girlfriends died, said "now to deal with you Samurai rangers." Just as he was most likely about to hurl another insult a glowing yellow orb appeared and smashed right into his face.

Just when the smoke cleared, he seemed to be more injured than I had ever seen a nightlok and then the form that Ben turned into started walking forward. He said "well Mr. Nightlok you wanted to see me in this form and now you're about to regret it" and another, much bigger form of glowing yellow orb appeared in his hand.

He then shot it at the nightlok which completely destroyed it and it reappeared in his mega monster form and Ben said "Please that form is no match for what I have up my sleeve." He then crouched down and started charging up what appeared to be a blue orb in his hand and the nightlok before he could shoot it off smashed into him with the weapon that it was carrying.

He then flew up and smashed a fist into the nightlok's face which surprisingly set it off balance and then with another punch it got sent onto it's back. He then started charging up the same orb and this time he managed to shoot it off which turned it into a large beam which almost completely disintegrated the nightlok right before it caused an explosion.

As he landed on the ground, I ran up to him and said "you are in control of the form right" and he said "at least for now yeah." I said "that form is probably the strongest I've seen you use" and he said "then you better hope I'm never driven to use one of the two stronger forms because if I am then at that point, we're all pretty much fucked."

He then transformed back and said "Sorry if any what that form could do scared you but while I was pretty much in control, that form kind of has a one-track mind when it comes to fighting." I said "it was pretty strong but not scary unless it would be used against one of us" and I said "that won't happen." As we were walking back to the Shiba house I heard the sound of an ice cream truck and I said "come on" and I pulled him along.

After I payed for both of us he said "you know you didn't have to pay because I know this whole saving the world thing doesn't really pay much if at all." I said "I don't mind paying every now and again" and he said "I guess if you're okay with it every one and again."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over power ranger samurai episode 7 titled a fish out of water. What did you think of the inclusion of Saiyan DNA and before anyone asks Ben did not get that DNA from Goku. He got it from a peaceful Saiyan in his universe that came to earth for Sanctuary and peace anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. a fish out of water

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my other ones so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going through the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled a fish out of water. I don't remember much about this episode other than the nightlok is a stinky bastard and it's a kevin based episode.**

 **I don't have anything else to add on right now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

As we were having breakfast Kevin was measuring his food on a scale and Mike said "what are you doing just eat already" and Kevin said "there's a right way to do everything precision and discipline." Mike then said "wow you're wound up so much I'm surprised you can even digest your food" and I said "you know my friend Kevin from the universe I come from he'd be shocked that he shares the same name with someone who weights their food before eating it."

Mia then came into the room holding most likely one of her new recipes and said "I came up with a new recipe everyone likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches right. So, for breakfast what could be better than a peanut butter and jelly omelet" and everyone was looking at it with horror with the exception of me.

Mike said "darn I'm stuffed I just ate rain check" and when she looked expectantly at Kevin, he just dumped the cereal he was measuring into a bowl and poured the milk and started shoveling it into his mouth. Mike said "precision and discipline huh" and Kevin just glared at him and I said "oh come on its doesn't look that bad" and I grabbed a plastic fork and then took a small piece of it off and tasted it.

After swallowing it I said "it's good" and when the others looked at me with a dumbfounded expression I said "hey like I said my grandpa cooks things like squid burgers and scrambled eggs and eyeballs. Which I still don't know where he got the eyes from and I am never going to ask him because I have a feeling, I won't like the answer."

Gi then came in and said "I have good news the missing swordfish zord has been spotted at limitow (can't make it out and the DVD doesn't have subtitles) beach" and Mia said "a swordfish" and Gi said "a zord that went missing in action years ago. If we don't catch it now who knows when we'll have another chance" and just then the gap sensor went off.

Gi said "a nightlok attack" and I said "while I don't know much it sounds like this is one of the worst times possible." Jayden then seemed to consider something for a moment before saying "Kevin we'll take care of the nightlok I want you to go catch that swordfish zord are you up for a solo mission." He said "up for it I've been waiting my whole life for it" and Jayden said "with your mastery of symbol power over water I'm confident that you'll capture that zord."

As we were going to where the gap had been opened, we saw someone who was pretty much unconscious and Mike said "he can barely move." Jayden then said "what's that smell" and then the nightlok make his presence known "hey are you saying I've got a certain air about me." as the others morphed, I said "huh I'm guessing this guy has a special attack that allows him to incapaicate anyone who smells his stench up close so I know the right guy for this job."

I then activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Gravattack and the others went into attack before I had activated my powers to keep the nightlok down and as he was batting their swords away with his he said "once you sniff my funky smell, you'll say I'm a knockout." I said "what will you say when we knock you out" and he just kicked me in the core of my body which hurt a little since my body was basically a planet.

Mike jumped in and started attacking the nightlok as I was recovering and the nightlok said to him "one whiff of my breath will leave you feeling in the dumps" and Mike said "no thanks I'll pass." He said "oh but I insist" and released a green mist from where his mouth would and Mike said "have you been gargling garbage" and he was sent back and demorphed.

As the Mia and Emily were staying with Mike both me and Jayden charged in and Jayden said "come on stinkbug" and the nightlok must have decided to try poetry. "garlic and onions are all I eat fickle toothpaste is quite a treat but I haven brushed my teeth in ages." I said "your poetry leaves a lot to be desired" and he was striking at us with us just barely able to evade it.

I then thought of an idea and I focused my gravity powers to send him over the edge of a glass barrier in the parking garage we were fighting in. he was sent plummeting down while I lowered myself and Jayden down to where he was while he was getting up. He said "looks like you two are falling for me" and I said "the only thing I'm falling for is your defeat" and then the Omnitrix timed out.

I looked at it and said "you are a piece of junk" and the nightlok said "why don't you two take a breather" and he shot a mist of green gas at us which made it feel like I was having a heart attack it smelt so bad. As Mia charged in the nightlok said "well aren't you pretty in pink I wish I had a sardine sandwich to share with you.

Oh, wait I could rustle up a juicy burr" and both Mia and Emily were performing some of the tag team trick I had taught them but the nightlok seemed unaffected by the hits. He said "maybe I'll serve it up with a side of halitosis here it comes" and he shot a green mist which covered them and caused them to demorph.

I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Gutrot and I said "this should keep me up and moving at least until I get them back to the shiba house." I then shot a mist out of my body that was a temporary cure and quickly transformed back before it dispersed and then after inhaling the temporary cure, I transformed into Fourarms and grabbed the others and used my superior agility to jump long distances and back to the Shiba house.

As I got back to the Shiba house GI asked what happened and I said "I'm not quite sure but we all inhaled the nightlok's stench and when it hit me, I felt like I was having a heart attack." He then said "how did you get back here" and I said "I used one of my aliens to mix up a temporary cure that works once and I figured I better use it to get them here then to go after the nightlok.

He then said "okay take them to the infirmary and then you'll also need to rest" and I said "got it" and I took them there while he grabbed a book and started searching for something. Gi must have called Kevin and said "everyone has been poisoned" and Kevin must have asked about it because Gi said "yes they all inhaled the nightlok's stench they're fevers are next to impossible to recover from."

He must have been wanting to come back because Gi said "no the archives say they can only be cured by a purifying power I think the oceanic powers of the swordfish zord could save them. Kevin you must catch it and bring it back here fast" and then about a half hour later the gap sensor went off. I got out of the bed and went toward the door and Gi called Kevin.

He said "we have an attack" and as I walked out of the door to the infirmary as did Jayden Gi said "you two should be resting" and Jayden said "you heard the gap sensor there's a nightlok to fight." He said "neither of you can fight the nightlok in your condition" and I said "maybe not but we can at least slow it down" and Gi said "just wait until Kevin gets back home with the swordfish zord I think it can cure all your fevers."

As he was walking away Gi only got say into his phone "Kevin" but Jayden snatched it out of his hand and said "Kevin mentor's exaggerating don't worry about us stay focused on your mission I didn't pick you randomly for this mission I choose you for your commitment and your discipline I know you can overcome any obstacle."

As we were heading out the front door I said "we'll handle the nightlok" and we went to where it was which looked to be the city square." As we got there the nightlok was about to use his breath attack on a mother and child and I transformed into Swampfire and before he could actually use it I shot him with a fire blast.

Jayden then got in there and the mother ran away with the child in her arms and the nightlok said "Back for more" and Jayden said "now we know not to breath your stench." As he knocked us away in our weakened states he said "maybe you can't smell it yet but the sour stink of defeat is heading your way" and we got back up and charged in and he managed to hit Jayden with another dose of his breath attack.

That gave me an idea and I said "hey ugly why don't you give me your best shot" and he said "very well" and shot his breath attack at me. before it could get to far from his mouth, I shot a fireball right into the cloud of smoke which caused it to explode. The nightlok was sent flying and Mia, Emily, and Mike came running over to us.

Jayden said "you shouldn't be here you're sick" and Mike retorted "and you two are as fit as fiddles" and the nightlok said "time to take all of you out." He then shot some sort of eye beams at us only to be stopped by Kevin's dragon zord and he said "well that stunk." Kevin said "someone order the fish" and then he put a new disk on his bow and shot it into the sky where it burst apart and shot down purifying rain on all of us.

The nightlok said "purifying rain there goes my stink power" and I said "well that's good because now we can take you down." Jayden said "let's clear the air" and the morphed and incase his stink power came back I transformed again into Gravattack since he didn't have a nose. I said "I'll hold him down you guys attack" and I increased the gravity around the nightlok which caused it to fall onto it's knee.

As they struck it Kevin called out his special attack **"Spin sword dragon splash"** and as Jayden was about to use the beetle disk Kevin said "use the swordfish disk." Jayden said "you do it I'll help keep it steady" and they swung it around and transformed it into the 5-disk swordfish cannon. I then transformed into copycat and copied it after the disks were in there and we both shot it at the same time.

As they drew closer to the nightlok they fused together to create an even more powerful attack and which caused the nightlok to be destroyed. As he reformed in his mega-monster form, he said "I'm going to make a really big stink about this" and I said "do you have any puns that don't have to do with awful smells" however he ignored me."

As the team formed the megazord I transformed into upgrade and I waited since I had a feeling, they were going to combine the swordfish zord with the megazord since they seemed to do that whenever they had a new zord at their disposal. As they did so I fused with the megazord and used my mechanical body in the cockpit so I could see what was going on from their point of view.

As the nightlok was just standing there dumbfounded I said "why don't you guys try the twin blade function of this form." They did so and managed to defeat the nightlok by throwing they sword up and attaching it to the head of the megazord which the swordfish zord head was the new helmet of the megazord so they made it a true swordfish.

As we all were taking a walk along the beach Emily turned to me and said "so was it upgrade that gave the megazord the ability to use the twin blade function." I said "nope" and Jayden said "then how did you know about it" and I said "anytime I use upgrade to merge with technology I'm pretty much given a blueprint of how it works inside my head so I knew that we could fire the torpedo, the twin blade function, even the fact that it would have been possible to defeat the nightlok in one hit if we went right with the final strike."

 **Yet another chapter done not much of Ben and Emily relationship in this chapter but that will defiantly be changing in the next chapter since the next one we'll go going through is the episode there go the brides. If you don't know what happens in that episode then two questions one have you even watched power rangers samurai and two if you haven't why are you even here.**

 **Not that I mind you being here but still anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	9. there go the brides

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled there go the brides which if you've seen that episode you know with this rewrite of it that it will be a pretty heavy BenXEmily episode.**

 **Anyway, enough blabbering on so let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spin sword attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were in a church having a fake wedding between Emily and myself since the Nightlok were sending Moogers to kidnap brides on their wedding day. After a moment Gi got a call on his phone and after a moment said "they took the bride okay" and he put his phone away and said "the nightlok didn't take our bait" and Emily said "I thought our fake wedding would work for sure."

Gi said "not this time the Moogers stormed the church downtown and kidnaped another bride" and I said "probably a bad time to ask this but just how many churches does this town have." Gi said "one for every religion practiced so at least 10" and I said "wow I just figured they could have saved on construction by sharing 2 or 3 churches."

After getting back to the Shiba house we were all sitting around the table with the map open and Gi said "that makes it five brides kidnaped so far." Mike zoomed in part of the map and after a moment said "hey look it's in the shape of a star" and Kevin said "you're right have you studied maps and crime patterns before."

He said "kind of I watch a lot of cop shows" and I said "not to make it sound like it's a bad idea but I don't think the pattern means anything in this case." Jayden said "too much was left up to chance we have to lure them in before any more brides are taken" and Mia said "I can't even begin to imagine what those poor girls are going through this is suppose to be the happiest day of their lives."

Emily then said "do you think they would have taken the brides to the sanzu river" and Gi instantly responded "no the living can't survive there for long the Moogers must have used a gap to take them somewhere else." Emily said "wherever they are if our sting operation had worked those brides would probably be safe by now."

Jayden said "we have to try again" and Kevin came up with a valid concern "but how do we get them to come our way." Gi said "here is a list of the weddings scheduled for our area" and I said "mind if a take a closer look and if we have any reports to the police about missing people's then we could probably figure out which one they're going to hit next."

He handed me the stack of papers for the weddings and said "any police reports filed are in the back of that stack" and I separated them. After a moment of looking at them I said "okay according to the police reports the last one to file a report earlier today was Petelo Vahu who had a wedding at the bayside resort so cross referencing that with the wedding list the next one they're going to his is at winter garden."

As I looked up, I noticed they were all staring at me and I said "uh what do I have something on my face" and Jayden said "how could you figure that out." I said "my time as a plumber I've had to crack tougher cases then this one if you go down the list and find the name of the person who recently filed a police report then find that name on the list.

This is of course assuming the nightlok have a copy of this list as well which I'm pretty sure they do considering the person before Petelo to file a police report was Richard Schuler and the one before that was Brian Gravatt it's like they're going down the list. So, I'd be willing to bet the Omnitrix the next one they'll hit will be between Peter Salmon and Jessie Knoakes."

Jayden said "while I don't doubt that logic, I'll call the others and warn them about the danger so they cancel their wedding just so we're completely sure." I nodded and said "does anyone here know how to sew" and Mia said "depends on what it is" and I said "an inside pocket for the wedding dress." Emily said "I could do that but why do we need one."

I said "Because if the Nightlok recognizes you whichever one it is in this case would most likely stop you from calling us, however if you have the plumbers badge I passed out to you in the inside pocket then we'll still be able to get your coordinates." She said "that's a good idea" and I said "when it comes to cases like this that's usually when I come up with the best ideas that I can."

(the next day)

We went to where the wedding was scheduled to take place and along with Kevin and Mike, we had the groom come with us to where the bride's chambers were. After we actually got there Mia and Emily were already there with Emily in the wedding dress and they urged the bride and we convinced the groom to hide in a closet in the room while the actual sting operation was going down.

As we went out into the actually gardens area where the wedding was being held about 5 minutes in the Moogers actually arrived. They then grabbed me and were holding me back while they grabbed Emily and put her in a single person chariot looking thing. Emily's badge was set to where we could hear everything that was going on her end but our voices wouldn't go through to her end and blow the cover.

I chased after the Moogers who disappeared through a gap and then I pulled my badge out of the pocket of my tux and said "stage 1 complete now time for stage 2." I opened up the commutation channel on my badge and I was hearing everything that was being said. On Emily's end it was what sounded like a female voice and that said "welcome now what's the best way to welcome you yellow samurai ranger.

Now what little bobble have you brought me" most likely referring to the phone they use to morph and then the voice continued "you thought you tricked me didn't you we've been watching you and your pathetic pals but now we have you and the real bride as well." I was actually feeling stupid at this point since I didn't come up with a contingency plan in case, they actually recognized Emily and went back for the real bride."

As I got back to where the others were, I said "they got the real bride as well as Emily" and then Jayden said "no they don't they have Emily and Mia. You see we figured there was a bit of a chance they would recognize Emily so we had Mia as a backup" and I said "that's actually good because from what I heard on the badge it sounds like they put Mia in whatever it is they're using to keep the brides in one place.

If it's anything like what's used by the villains from my universe in hostage situations it's probably a space that can only be broken from the inside." the voice came back to life from my badge and said "you'll call your friends just like you planed and tell them to go to warehouse 32 at the docks" and Emily said "forget it I won't help you send my friends into a trap" and the feminine voice that held most of the conversation said "oh but you will because if you don't I'll really give those brides something to cry about."

They created doubles with their symbol power and sent them to the docks and we were following the badges coordinates for where Emily was. I shut down the communication's channel on my badge because quite frankly I didn't need to hear the conversation anymore considering it was just the nightlok postulating their victory.

As we arrived where the badge was pinging Emily's location I nodded to Jayden and he sent his lion zord into the area first where it knocked the nightlok back slightly before it managed to regain its footing. However, it knocked the Moogers away from Emily before dropping her samuriazer into her hands.

The nightlok was in shock as we made our actual entrance "what the, what in the world how did you escape the warehouse" and Emily then said "I think It's your turn to cry you see I'm not the only samurai ranger whose been kidnapped today." Then slicing light appeared from around the holding thing that looked like a wedding cake before it shattered revealing Mia holding her blade.

The nightlok said "how could this be" and Mia pulled off the veil and said "two samurai rangers brides are twice as nice don't you think." The nightlok said "how can this be" and Emily said "quite easily actually when I traded placed with the real bride, we made sure she had double bride protection so when you came back to kidnap the real bride guess who you kidnapped instead."

The nightlok said "but the warehouse who went there" and Jayden said "our doubles" and the nightlok pointed at me and said "what about you." I said "I have a transformation that allows me to create clones of myself so I used that to create a double of myself." As the brides ran out of there the nightlok shot a beam of fire at us only for us to teleport out with one of Jayden's symbols.

They ran outside and we had it surrounded with each of them saying "Samurai ranger ready" and with me as Shocksquatch saying "let's get this party underway eh." Following the wedding theme Emily said "dearly beloved we're gathered here for one thing" and the others said "ranger together samurai forever" and the nightlok said "I have but one thing to say Moogers attack."

The Moogers were running and attacking wildly and I shocked two of them that came right at me and said "that's payback for throwing me on a table with enough force to break it eh." We finished off the Moogers with Emily and myself being the only ones in the area where the nightlok had fled to in order to get the high ground on us.

She shot some sort of lightning at us which hit me dead on but with the powers Shocksquatch has I wasn't affected at all and the nightlok said "surprised to see me." I said "I don't like your brand of surprises nightlok eh" and Emily said "it's over Dayu" and transformed her sword into the earth slicer and as she threw it toward the now named Dayu I shot it with electricity to make it stronger.

It caused an explosion before it came back to Emily but after the explosion Dayu jumped out of the explosion seemingly unharmed. She said "ha that's all you got well lend me your ears for the last song you'll ever hear" and she struck the cords on her guitar-like weapon. I said "you'd be surprised by what I have up my sleeve or in this case on my waist" and I slapped the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into Goop.

I said "dang it the one time I wanted Rath but you know what I can make this work" and as Dayu was walking toward us I shot some acid at her which hit her dead on. she screamed in pain and I said "if you give up I can neutrize that acid for you" but she didn't seem to have heard me because she charged at us.

She then blocked Emily's strike with her guitar and as she got them in a lock, she pulled out a hidden blade from the top of her guitar. She was about to strike Emily when I said "oh that's not going to happen" and I wrapped myself around Emily while making sure the acid wasn't active and bounced a little bit away.

As we were preparing to attack again Dayu came right at us with her blade still out and I transformed into Swampfire while Emily charged right at her with me by her side. She sliced both of us and while it knocked Emily down but the slash that appeared across my chest just healed and she must not have noticed that I was still standing.

She said "you know it pains me to know that you two won't be around to hear my encore" and I shot a blast of fire at her and said "oh I think we'll be around longer than you think." Jayden then jumped in and I was backing him up by punching Dayu with flaming fists which were intensified when I got her right in the stomach.

I said "Jayden get clear" and he did so and I covered Dayu with a blast of my natural gas that Swampfire produces and then shot a fireball at her which caused her to explode. The explosion caused her to be thrown back against the cliff that she jumped off of and I said "you guys go ahead and finish her." Jayden said "gladly" and transformed his normal sword into the fire smasher and then turned that into the 5-disk beetle cannon.

As he fired it this looked like the end for Dayu until another nightlok jumped in the way and destroyed the blast with just a swing of his sword. I said "Great we have to face two of them now" and the white nightlok looked at me and said "no I'm only here for one thing." He then turned to Jayden and said "red ranger you'll be my sword uramasa's greatest opponent" and Dayu said "Deker you came to save me."

The now named Deker said "not quite red ranger we'll duel soon" and he then grabbed Dayu and jumped up onto the cliff and Kevin said "you're running away" and Mia said "cowards." Deker merely said "giant Moogers" and 4 of them came out of the cliff and Jayden looked like he was about to have them form the megazord and I said "I'll handle these things they're not a big enough threat to face off against the megazord."

I then transformed into Waybig and the Moogers came running at me and I was punching them away and knocking them down. As they got up again they tried using their swords but I couldn't even feel it and then I punched one in face and grabbed it's leg as it was about to land on the ground and then I threw it into space much like I did Vilgax all those years ago.

I then jumped back behind but still above the others and shot my cosmic beam at the rest of the Moogers causing them to explode. I then transformed back and said "well that was easy" and the demorphed and as we were walking back to the Shiba house Emily noticed a bakery and started pulling me toward it and I noticed that while most of the others were following us Jayden wasn't and I said "I'll be right there."

I walked back over to where Jayden was and said "what's up" and he said "I can't help but wonder it was that was protecting Dayu and what he meant by us dueling." I said "while I don't know quite who it was, I think he wants to fight you for some reason that we'll figure out somewhere along the way of this journey" and he said "you're right" and I said "then stop brooding on it and come on my treat."

He followed and as we were about to go two people one with the 3 boxes and a basket of cupcakes who was the larger of the two and somewhat tall skinny person. They moved aside slightly and let us pass and then left the bakery themselves and I couldn't help but think that I recognized them like they were around us when there was a nightlok attack but I put that on the back burner for now.

 **Yet another chapter done the only thing I can think to address at this point is when they made their doubles how in the hell did they make a double for Emily if she had her Samuriazer. Oh well if anyone knows or has a theory, I would love to hear it anyway in the next chapter we're going to going over the events of the power ranger samurai episode titled I got a spell on blue which will be changed somewhat.**

 **Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	10. i got a spell on blue

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled I got a spell on blue. There's going to be a few changes in this episode which will make it more difficult for the rangers but hey I like making it more difficult for them.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

While Jayden and Kevin were testing their own skills against each other we were watching and after about a minute Mike said "he's got mad skills." Gi said "yes Jayden's one of the best there's ever been" and Mike said "I was talking about Kevin he's right up there with Jayden." Emily said "he's so graceful with his sword" and I said "should I be jealous about that" and she said "no you're still my number one."

Gi ignoring our flirting or whatever it was said "yes Jayden always had that quality even as a child" and Emily said "I meant Kevin" and Mia just came right out and said "Kevin's technique is better." Gi said "they are both excellent swordsman practice sparing is one thing but true skills shown in battle is what really counts."

Mike said "I would hate to see what would happen if they really had to battle each other" and Mia said "that would never happen nothing could even make Kevin fight against a fellow ranger he's true blue." As Jayden won the match he said "excellent match Jayden I obviously need more practice" and Jayden said "don't beat yourself up over a lost point" and Kevin said "okay let's go again."

I said "mind if I get in on this" and they looked at me and then at each other and then said "sure" and I got in the ring to so speak and transformed into Diamondhead and created a sword with one hand and a shield with another. We were sparring for about 20 minutes before I managed to get them both since their skills were right up there with Rook's.

After about another hour of relaxing after the training the gap sensor went off and I opened up the map as the others gather around to see where it was which was in the forest on the outskirts of town. They morphed while running out the front gate which I wasn't going to do that since I was actually on a time frame of about 15 minutes or so.

As we got the forest the nightlok looked like they were walking away from us and Jayden said "hold it right there nightlok we're going to whip you into shape" while pulling out his sword. The nightlok said "are you sure you want to tangle with me I'm madamot the baddest of the bad from the sanzu I'm a bad, bad man."

Mike said "let's see if you can back up all that talk" and the nightlok said "huh having backup isn't such a bad idea" and he then whipped the ground and said "here kitty kitty" and a spinning claw appeared from behind a row of trees. It finally came unearthed completely to reveal that it was one the zords however unlike the zords I'd see so far it had red eyes.

The nightlok said "surprised when you cracked open the earth and sealed away master Xandrid your tigerzord fell into the crevice too. I saved it and made it my pet kitty or should I say my pet tiggy" and Mike said "no way" and Kevin said "Jayden we have to get it back" and the nightlok said "it's impossible my spell on him is too strong."

The nightlok's face then started glowing dark blue bordering on purple and I quickly transformed into Diamondhead again and Jayden said "everyone duck." Mike however didn't react in time so Kevin had to push him down and I jumped in front of Kevin and the blast hit me." the blast bounced off of my diamond skin and right back at the nightlok but the nightlok managed to redirect it right at Kevin.

As Mike went over to see if Kevin was okay he grabbed mike by the shoulders and threw him away and he said "dude what was that about" and Jayden said "he's in a trance." The nightlok said "I've tamed a new pet I call him blue now sick them" and he whipped the ground and Kevin started off by attacking Mike and Mia.

As he got them separated, he went right for Mike and when he missed the hit the went for Mia and Mike said "Kevin what's wrong buddy" only to have to dodge another strike aimed at his head. Mia said "he's under mind control" and as they went down Emily said "hey stop it" and he turned his attention toward them and I got in front of them.

"you go get the nightlok we'll hold him off as long as we can" I said to Jayden and he nodded and Kevin charged right at us and I formed the same sword and shield from before. I met him blow for blow and while I had his sword in a lock Emily came in and swung at him in the side where he was left unguarded. Jayden ran toward the nightlok and it shot another dark blue orb at Jayden and he drew a symbol that blocked the spell and attacked the nightlok.

As he got a few hits in on the nightlok it said "hey no one beats me chew him up tigerzord" and the tigerzord shot out some white mist that created fire. Just as Jayden dodged while I was blocking Kevin from striking Emily I timed out and said "Really watch" and I managed to just roll away as he swung at both of us only hitting Emily.

As the rest of the team were standing together he put his blue disk on his sword and called out **"Dragon splash"** which sent the rest of the team flying and causing them to demorph from the injuries they sustained. I noticed that one of the swords were still laying on the ground and I dived for it and just barely managed to grab it before Kevin came right at me.

The nightlok said "yes good move blue" while fending off attacks from Jayden and Kevin was about to get me with his sword until I noticed the yellow disk on the sword. I said "okay universe don't fail me now" and like I'd seen her to in almost every fight I spun the disk around on the sword and called out **"seismic swing"** only for nothing to happen.

As Jayden managed to knock the nightlok away he got in front of everyone and said "We better blaze a trail out of here" and put his disk on his sword and created a wall of flames that somehow teleported us away. as we got back to the Shiba house without Kevin Jayden explained everything to Gi and he said "it'll be tough to break the nightlok's spell on both the tigerzord and Kevin."

Jayden said "I'll do whatever it takes" and Gi said "as leader you'll sometimes have to make tough choices" and he said "I know." After about 2 hours of us recovering to the best that we could the gap sensor went off and as we came to the living room area Gi had the map open and Mike said "where's Jayden" and Gi said "he's already gone to battle the nightlok."

Mike said "Are you kidding me what about Kevin the nightlok will make him fight Jayden" and Gi said "hopefully that won't happen but it is our duty to protect people he may have no choice." Mike said "there's always a choice this is bogus" and Gi said "have faith in your leader Mike" and as he stared at the symbol on the wall Mia said "Mike come on we have to help Jayden" and Emily said "and hope that Kevin comes to his senses."

I ran out after them and we went to the construction site that was again on the outskirts of town and as we got there Jayden was staring down Kevin and the nightlok. The others were ready to morph and Mike said "Jayden we're here to help" and he said "no I can't put any one else in danger" and Emily started to protest but I said "we get it."

Jayden morphed and readied his sword with a white disk that I've never seen before and Emily said "he won't hurt Kevin" and Mia said "I hope you're right" and Mike said "I can't believe this is happening." As they charged at each other after colliding their swords for a second Mike shouted **"what are you thinking that's Kevin"** and at that moment Kevin managed to get Jayden to fall down."

Emily shouted **"Kevin wake up"** and Mia shouted **"you're fighting Jayden you can't do this"** and all I could to at this moment was stay silent. Jayden said "I know you're still inside there Kevin" and Kevin just powered up his disk and called out his attack **"Dragon splash"** and while it looked like Jayden managed to cleave the attack in half about half a second later, he was engulfed in an explosion.

Mike said "man this is so uncool" and then shouted in a weak attempt to stop them **"stop"** and the nightlok said "shut your piehole." He then shot blasts at the ground in front of us from his shield which sent us flying while I managed to wrap my arms around Emily so as to take most of the damage. The nightlok then said "no talking during the show" and just as we were managing to get up this stranger walked past us and was observing the fight as well.

His entrance line was "looks like we have a winner" and Mike said "who are you" and he said "it doesn't matter who I am. What matters is the one winning is not the man in blue" and I said "how can you tell because from where I'm standing it's looking pretty evenly matched." The guy said "because he's fighting as if he's trying to win a training point rather than a real duel.

It's a lot different when you're fighting for survival you fight with instinct you have to watch your target like a hawk it's easy to get tired in a long battle when there's no one to say stop. The red warrior has a good stance it reduces arm fatigue he'll stay strong the red is looking for an opening he's going for a decisive blow that's the difference between these two."

Jayden said "come back to us Kevin" and he then struck his sword with Kevin's and pushed it down and then spun the white disk and said "this should break the spell." He then managed to get the hit in on Kevin who had red lightning coming off of him before a symbol appeared in front of him and the dark energy blast that hit him appeared above his head before he is dispersed before he demorphed and got knocked out..

As we all went down there to check on Kevin, I heard the stranger say "I was right the red ranger will be the perfect opponent for my uramasa" and when I looked back up there, he was gone. As he slowly regained consciousness he said "what happened" and Mia said "right now we have some work to do" and they pulled him up.

The nightlok said "Red ranger this was your plan all along" and Jayden said "when we fought in the forest my resist symbol power protected me from your mind control ray. I wasn't sure if the resist disk's power would work on Kevin too but I had to try it was my only choice." He then turned to Kevin and said "I'm sorry I had to risk fighting you but I had to get in close enough to use the resist disk's power.

Kevin said "fighting me" and when he looked at Mia she just nodded and Jayden continued "Because you're such a good fighter it took a lot longer for me to get close enough to use the disk." Kevin then said "if you're up to it I think it's time we battle someone who isn't on our own team" and Jayden said "you're on" and the others morphed into their outfits while I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Brainstorm.

As we were charging forward the nightlok said "tigerzord crush them" and Jayden said "you guys handle the nightlok I'll handle the tigerzord" and we went off to attack the we managed to get the nightlok knocked down Kevin was about to finish him off but the nightlok said "no so fast" and he shot more energy blasts from his shield.

Using Brainstorms electric powers, I formed an electric force field around all of us so the blasts wouldn't do any damage and I moved us through the explosion the blasts caused and then when we were somewhat close I dropped the shield and started hitting the nightlok with electrical blasts. They then sliced the nightlok with a quadruple strike and it caused the nightlok to explode."

Just as the nightlok reappeared as it's mega monster form Jayden who was in the tigerzord went right at him and started attacking. He then caused a hole in the ground which caused the nightlok to fall down to it's knees just as the others enlarged their zords and essentially teleported into them. The nightlok said "this can't happen to me I'm the baddest of the bad" and I transformed into Waybig and said "if you think you're the baddest of the bad then you've got another thing coming.

As they formed the megazord while I was holding off the nightlok I looked back and saw that they fused the tigerzord with the megazord and I said to them "do you guys want an upgrade." Jayden said "we're good the power of the megazord should be enough for this guy" and they charged forward while I got out of the way.

The nightlok said "your megazord is useless my shield is the real deal" and he used it to get some distance and then blast them with the same blasts that he used when he was smaller. The megazord them bowed it's head and the claws that were part of the tigerzord started spinning rapidly before they hit the nightlok with the final blow.

As he was about to be destroyed for good the nightlok said "I can't be beat I'm the baddest of the bad" and I said "that's exactly why you were beaten." As we got back to the shiba house the others got out a board game and with the exception of Jayden and Kevin we all started another round. I transformed into Grey matter and activated the life form lock so I wouldn't time out during the game and about half way through the game I heard Kevin said "after today I don't really feel much like playing.

Jayden said "it wasn't your fault tigerzord's one of our toughest allies and even he couldn't overpower the nightlok's spell" and Kevin said "but I raised my sword against you." Jayden said "and I raised mine against you sometimes we can't avoid putting each other in danger" and Kevin said "but we must do what's best for the greater good."

 **Yet another chapter done like I said not much changed but it could have been even more drastic because originally I was planning on the nightlok turning Ben against everyone. The reason I didn't do that is because after coming up with that idea I thought to myself actually if I do that how in the world would the manage to beat him.**

 **Anyway in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of power ranger samurai titled forest for the trees. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to change that if at all but I'll make sure that it will be slightly different. Also I'm going to be having Ben transform into different aliens then the one's I've done before since I'm pretty sure the one's I've used have appeared more then Ben would actually use them.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	11. forest for the trees

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled forest for the trees. I have at least one idea on how to make this slightly different but it won't be much but hey I can't really change too many of the episodes.**

 **Anyway with nothing else to add right now let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special move"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in the living room area of the Shiba house and on the table in the middle of the chairs were the three most recent disks collected. Gi said "now that we've recovered 3 of the lost disks, we have a new power at our disposal" and Jayden went and listed them off "Beetle, swordfish, tiger these three disks together allow us to form the samurai battlewing."

Gi opened up one of the books that he was holding to show us what the drawings of the battlewing looked like and Mike said "that looks like one powerful bird." Gi said "yes thanks to these disks so each one has to go to the person we believe is truly ready to help pilot the battlewing. Jayden said "I'll keep the tigerzord" and Gi said "the swordfish shall go to Kevin who caught it and therefore has a connection with it.

As Jayden picked up the Beetle disk Mike looked like he was ready to accept it and Gi said "we have decided that the beetle" and Jayden finished "should to go Mia." In surprise she said "me" and Gi said "yes we trust your control and your symbol power the most and we know you'll do the difficult work that is needed to master this disk" and I looked over at Mike who was clutching his hands and I faintly heard his knuckles pop.

Jayden said "we're counting on you" and Mia said "thank you I won't let you down" and saw Mike just staring off into space. Right after everyone started leaving the room to do their own thing Mike went into the room that he shared with Kevin and after a few minutes came out in his training clothes. He shoved right past me and went out into the yard and started training on his own and was still going strong by lunch time.

As we were getting sushi Kevin said "what's come over Mike I'm not use to seeing him train so hard" and Emily said "he's actually been working hard on his symbol power lately I think he really wanted that disk bad" and Mia said "yeah I felt kind of bad taking it instead of him" and Gi then cut into the conversation.

"don't feel bad your hard work is one the reason why we trusted you I've told Mike he needs to work just as hard" and Emily said "he's been trying." Gi said "yes and I believe he has it in him but until he learns to listen, he's not ready" and just then the Gap sensor went off. I opened the map and the others looked at it and we headed to the downtown business district since that's where the nightlok supposedly was.

We got there and saw the people just sitting on the ground in despair over random things and Mike said "what's up with everyone they're all so Glum it's like they became Kevin." Kevin said "what" and then the Nightlok made itself noticed to us and said "isn't it wonderful such delicious depths of despair from my rain.

They're so lucky they get to experience the purest, the cruelest, the loveliest misery of all the loss of hope" and Emily said "that's horrible" and Mia said "we need to get rid of this guy fast" and both Mike and I said at the same time "oh we will." We then looked at each other for a second and then back at the nightlok but while he drew his sword, I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into cannonbolt.

The nightlok said "oh what an ugly little sunny outlook you have there especially when the forecast calls for rain, my rain of pain" and Jayden said "not going to happen nightlok let's go" and the rest of the team drew their swords as I rolled up into my ball form. The nightlok said "enough talking about the weather instead of rain I'll just cut straight to the pain" and he shot them with energy blasts from his staff.

I rolled right up to the nightlok and rolled right over him before he managed to get up and blast me back as well. He said "so did that feel so delightfully bad" and Kevin said "Mia we have to use the new disks" and she said "right" and the nightlok said "wrong as rain" and he blasted the disk out of Mia's hand and Mike jumped up and caught it.

As he landed Mia ran up to him and said "wow nice catch" and held her hand out expecting him to give he back. After a moment of hesitation, he put the disk on his own special weapon and Kevin said "Mike what are you doing you're not ready." The nightlok said "this is no fun I'll be back to fight when you aren't fighting yourselves" and he opened up this part of his head and started floating in the air.

Jayden said "guy stop it get him now" and both Kevin and Mike ran forward and Kevin was blasting energy blasts into the air while Mike was waving his staff around wildly only for nothing to happen. Mike said "why isn't it working" and the nightlok said "must make you sad to be so lame" before disappearing from the area that we could see.

I changed back and Kevin lowered his bow and said to Mike "uh Mike what were you thinking" and he said in a lower voice than normal "I just wanted to help." As we got back to the Shiba house I was convinced now that Gi had some sort of surveillance thing that allowed him to see how the battles were going because he looked pissed off.

As we all sat down, he said "Mike I'm so disappointed in you putting yourself before the needs of the team puts all of you in serious danger. here I thought you were finally listening to me training hard to strengthen the team I can't believe it's come to this but you've become a risk to the team I'm going to have to ask you to turn over your Samuraizer."

Mike said "what you're benching me" and Gi said "it pains me to say it but I don't think you're truly ready to become a samurai." Mike stood up and said "I'm tired of your lecture you don't know a thing about me and if I'm not ready how can I do this." He drew a symbol in the air and the plant behind Gi started growing and twisting around his staff that he was carrying and tightened itself.

Gi said "stop this" and he started tugging on the vine and everyone stood up and surrounded Mike and Jayden got up close to him and said "okay that's enough" in a stern voice. Gi was pulling the staff and after a hard pull he actually pulled it off" and Mike said "none of you understand I'm out of here" and grabbed his jacket and left and Mia said "are you okay Mentor" and he said "I'm fine."

Later I was sitting on the steps to the backyard along with Kevin, Mia, and Emily" and Kevin said "I just don't get why Mike was acting so childish." Mia said "to be honest I kind of think both of them were" and Kevin said "Mentor wasn't childish he has every reason to frustrated." Emily said "okay Mike made a mistake but it really hurt him to be left out" and Kevin said "I realize that but they had to choose the best person for the job."

Mia said "yeah but I'm sure Mike has more than enough symbol power to handle the beetle disk" and I said "then why did he pick you over Mike." She looked back and up and said "he just made a choice it doesn't meant it was the right one" and after about 20 minutes Gi came out of the house decked out in what looked like motorcycle riding gear."

I said "what's with the getup" and he said "I'm going to try a new approach with Mike" and I said "mind if I come with" and he said "sure" and he got on a motorcycle and was waiting for me to get on. I said "I got it under control" and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8 and he drove off and I slowed down enough to make sure he could keep up with me.

GI said to me "you've been in the field with Mike do you have any idea where he might be" and I said "just one the arcade" and he nodded his head and he drove and I ran there. We pulled out just outside of the arcade right when Mike came out and he said in surprise "Mentor" and he just tossed him a helmet and said "Get on" and he took a deep breath and put the helmet on and got on.

As Gi was driving where he was going to Mike said "I thought you'd be more old school like riding a horse or something" and Gi looked back momentarily and said "have you ever had to clean up after a motorcycle" and Mike said after a moment "No" and Gi turned back around and focused on the road and I was just following behind.

He stopped in the middle of a forest and they got off and started walking on one of the paths and Mike said "where are we going wait you didn't just bring me out here to yell at me did you." Gi said "no I brought you out here to learn about your inherited symbol power" and Mike said simply "oh my symbol's the forest I get it."

Gi said "you have to dig deeper Mike your power springs from the essence of the forest it's deepest meaning if you find that meaning you find it in yourself too. You can give your symbol more power than it already has" and I said "yeah I even had to learn this lesson when I first got the prototype of the Omnitrix.

When I was 10 during that road trip with my grandpa and cousin, I just thought I could go for my strongest alien and kick bad guy butt. However, that changed when bounty hunters were sent after me by Vilgax who couldn't do it himself in fact I barely managed to get away from two of them when a third grabbed me and deposited me in the middle of a town.

It turns out it was the same race as the one I was at the time and when he managed to deflect each of my strikes and shots even with his back turned, I realized that to actually be a hero I needed to figure out how my aliens worked to be worthy of their power." Gi said "look deep inside and connect with what the forest means to you" and after a long time of him looking up at the tree Gi held out his Samuraizer to him.

He said "seriously thank you Mentor" and Gi said "it was my mistake not to teach you all of this from the beginning and while I said you weren't listening, I clearly wasn't listening to your needs either and I'm sorry." Mike said "no it's my bad dude" before correcting himself "I mean I'm sorry too" and he held out a fist to Mentor who grabbed it and did a handshake jesture.

Mike said "no make a fist" and Gi did so and Mike did one the oldest fist bump moves out there and his Samuraizer rang and after a moment he started heading off and I started following. We got there just as the nightlok was saying to the others "goodbye fools" and Mike said "think again nightlok" and he said "you'll have to get past us first" and the nightlok said "what do you mean us there's only one of you."

I then slammed into the nightlok's back as Astrodaytal and I said "that's where you're wrong Mr. Happy." As Mike morphed and turned his sword into his spear the nightlok said "come get your wonderful despair." As he was dodging the blasts the nightlok sent his way he said "my symbol power is as big as whatever I dream up so I better dream big."

The spear then seemed to have extended and smashed itself into the ground and Mike used it to get into the air until he was right in front of the nightlok and I prepared my sonic scream. Mike said "it's time for a change in the weather forecast I predict mostly scattered leaves and an end to your sad showers once and for all.

 **Spin sword tree symbol strike"** and as the strike hit the nightlok my sonic screams did as well and caused it to explode after sending it flying out of the area. Emily and Kevin ran up to him and Emily said "Mike that was incredible" and Kevin said "yeah when did you get symbol power like that" and Mike said "I've always had it I just needed some help to find it" and he threw his arms around each of their shoulders which it may have been coincidence but the hand he was holding the sword with was around Kevin's shoulders.

Mia said "oh no" and Jayden said "don't celebrate yet" and the nightlok grew into its mega monster form and said "this is just the calm before the real storm" and the team increased the size of their zords and formed the megazord. He said "I would be impressed if that were to do you any good but like before you can't reach me" and he flew up and started firing down on them.

I was about to transformed into Jetray to hopefully blast off the thing that was allowing him to fly but I then noticed that they summoned out the 3 new zords and I had a feeling of what they were going to do. I then flew up just as they formed the battlewing and then I landed on them and transformed into Upgrade and covered the battlewing and had my body appear in the cockpit.

I said "I figured that you would like to have a bit of extra power at your disposal" and then I noticed Mike in the cockpit of the battlewing although I wasn't shocked to be honest considering the reservations that Mia seemed to be having. The nightlok said "they turned into a bird, you birdbrains better fly away because you can't weather this storm."

He then shot blasts at them from its staff but they dodged them and slammed into the nightlok with one the wings and Mike said "that's right a new storm is rolling in and it's going to blow you away." the nightlok said "that's enough I'm undefeated in the air and it's going to stay that way" as he was flying backward however, he collided with a building.

I said "oh he probably should have been watching where he was going" and Jayden said "vortex spin" and the battlewing spun around a few times and he said "Mia, Emily now" and I heard their voices from the whole cockpit "copy ready Emily" and Emily said "you know it" and they both said at the same time "Girl power" and shot the nightlok when their zords folded up and then the battlewing shot a beam at it slightly stronger then it would have been if I hadn't merged with it.

The blast from the battlewing destroyed the part of his head that was enabling him to fly and as he was tumbling down he said "this is despair this isn't delightful at all" and the three guys called out the final strike of the battlewing called charging slash. I could tell it would create 3 holographic disks and when they flew through them it would destroy the nightlok.

I decided to make the hit even more powerful by created a 4th ring the same shade of green as the flash the Omnitrix gave off and said "use the extra power. They flew through all 4 disks and slammed into the nightlok and destroyed it in the air thus preventing any extra damage to the city.

 **Yet another chapter done if you wondering why I didn't finish it with the whole scene at the Shiba house the reason for that is because I just couldn't find a good place there to throw Ben into it. So basically just imagine that Ben went to Mr. Smoothie's since that's a favorite place of his to go. In the next chapter we're going to be going through the events of the power ranger samurai episode titled test of the leader.**

 **So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	12. test of the leader, Jayden's challenge

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled test of the leader. Since this is basically a tied in episode to the episode titled Jayden's challenge, I'm going to be covering both in a single chapter.**

 **There will be a major difference about halfway through this chapter but I'm not going to be spoiling it because of the simple fact that good writers don't spoil things in the beginning author notes. Anyway, I've been blabbering on for long enough so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

 _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

As we were training me with Emily and Mia while Jayden was training with Mike and Kevin the gap sensor went off and when we went into the living room to check it out on the map I saw a reading that looked completely different from the other attacks. I said "it looks like a full blown invasion what is the leader sending all his nightlok out to attack us since sending one didn't seem to be doing the trick."

Jayden said "not very likely even the only leader around wouldn't do that so most likely it's just a bunch of Moogers" and I said "well at least we'll be able to take care of them pretty easily." Kevin said "that depends on how many passed through the gaps" and I said "that's true" and we ran out the door with them morphing on the way out and me waiting to transform since I did have a 15 or so minute time limit.

We split up when we got where the Moogers were and I got paired up with Mia in one of the battles and I transformed into Swampfire and shot fire at the Moogers that were surrounding this kid. As Mia sliced the Moogers that were lucky enough to avoid my flames I took a closer look at the kid and realized that it was the person we ran into at the bakery and he seemed to get involved in some of the things.

Mia while kneeling down next to the kid while I was holding the Moogers off with my fireballs she said "are you okay" and the kid didn't respond. She said "you have to get out of here" and when he didn't move, she added on "as in right now" and he just repeated "right now" before just staying there. Then the slightly overweight person he was always with ran up about to pick him up before recognizing Mia.

He said in an awed voice "you you're a samurai ranger" and Mia said "and you're both in danger please get to safety" and the overweight guy picked up the skinny guy and they ran from where they were." The girls and myself were holding off the Moogers with minor difficulty however that become more difficult when more of them showed up.

I said "so these guys are trying to overwhelm us with numbers well they won't expect this" and I slapped the symbol of my Omnitrix and transformed into Ultimate Swampfire. I then shot a larger array of blue flames the Moogers which cleared out a large number of them and I said "both of you out of the way" and they got behind me and I shot another large array of blue flames at the Moogers.

We were then taken by surprise with what seemed to be a small army of Moogers and as we were fighting them Emily said "I sure hope the guys show up soon" and Mia said "me too." Just then they appeared in the beetle, swordfish, and tiger zords and formed the battlewing to take down the giant Moogers that were in the town.

As they did that we were forced back to back with each other in a triangle shape and I said "okay let's try shaking this up a little bit" and I transformed into Big Chill and I froze a few of them. One that I didn't get was about to attack Emily when Jayden sliced it in the back and we were now back to back with 6 people and I said "it's cool that guys showed up when you did we're getting overwhelmed."

Mia said "no kidding are we glad to see you guys" and Mike cracked a joke "wow there's a whole lot of ugly here" and Jayden said "yep time to change this picture" and he put his red disk on his sword and spun it and called out his attack **"spin sword blazing strike"** and the others started calling out their attacks **"spin sword dragon splash" "spin sword forest vortex" "spin sword air wave" "spin sword seismic swing"** and they Moogers that were there were completely destroyed.

Just as I was about to transform back more of them came out of the woodwork and Mia said "ugh they're like roaches" and Kevin said "then we've got be the exterminators. I then transformed into Kickin' Hawk and said "let's kick these guys to the curb" and I jumped into a ground of them and started kicking them away from me into building supports.

As I was fighting my group of them I noticed them do something that had never happened before they started glowing like strobe lights or something. Then multiple gaps in the ground lit up and all that was coming out of them was a voice saying "Red ranger" over and over again. The Moogers I was fighting then started going toward Jayden and I noticed that they were doing the same thing with the others, leaving them to go after Jayden.

I said "guys we need to create a protective circle or Jayden will be outnumbers and defeated" and they jumped into the battle even though the Moogers weren't wanting to fight them. As I was kicking them I away I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jayden grabbed Emily's sword and said "I've been wanting to try out a new symbol combination for a while" and he then opened his belt compartment and pulled out a lightning disk.

While the swords were stuck in the ground so he could put the disk on Emily's sword he spun them both at the same time and picked them up and said "duck" and the rest of us did. He then called out **"spin sword blazing storm"** and that destroyed all the Moogers and it didn't seem like there were more coming and the last thing said by the voice coming from the gaps said "red ranger you're in danger" and ended with a laugh.

As they demorphed Mike said "okay someone want to tell me what that voice was" and Emily said "I've never heard anything so evil" and I said "Same here and Vilgax usually goes into a long-winded conversation about victory before I kick his ass." Mia said "that wasn't a normal nightlok was it Jayden" and he said "no I think that was master Xandrid."

Kevin said "master Xandrid as in lord of the nightlok's do you think he's back" and Mike said "are you serious why would he be calling out red ranger red ranger why just you." As we got back to the Shiba house and sat down on the chairs in the living room area Kevin said "why were the Moogers only after Jayden" and Gi said "Jayden master Xandrid must know."

Mike said "know what are keeping secrets from us" and Gi took as seat and said "there is a secret symbol that can create a seal the previous red ranger used it to imprison master Xandrid. When master Xandrid last attacked it was a surprise and we were almost defeated that symbol is how Jayden's father was able to seal Xandrid away last time."

Mike said "so that means its up to Jayden now" and Gi said "yes only members of the red ranger shiba family can use the symbol." Mike then said "I guess that means you really are the man" while looking at Jayden" and Mia said "Jayden's father did everything he could to save us" and Jayden then got up and just walked away.

Kevin said "Jayden wait" and Mike said "what the big deal Jayden just has to use his special red ranger symbol power to seal Master X" and I said "from what I've dealt with there's always a catch to power like that." Gi said "there is indeed it takes unbelievable symbol power to make the seal permanent" and we all got into our different clothes to train which for them was black garments with their color on the seams and mine was just a white tee-shirt and black shorts.

As we were warming up Mike said "this is awesome Jayden just has to master this seal symbol and Xandrid will be old news" and Mia said "but the last red ranger couldn't master it. Kevin then said "and the one before he couldn't either no ranger has" and Emily being the most optimistic of the group said "he'll master it he has to it's his destiny."

Kevin said "that's right until then we have to protect Jayden that's our number one mission got that" and they nodded and Kevin added on "if we work more as a team, we can protect Jayden from anything." he must have heard that last part because he said "no that's not necessary protect yourselves first it's business as usual stay focused on the battle at hand as a team okay."

Kevin said "we must protect you at all costs" and Jayden said "no that's just too much of a burden to bear" and just as he was starting to do his training the gap sensor went off. We quickly got dressed in our normal street clothes and looked on the map and ran to where it was saying the nightlok was. As we got there Emily said "the nightlok must be around here somewhere" and Mike who must have hawk-like eyes said "there it is" while he was looking up.

As we got closer the nightlok who was sitting down at the time said "which of you is the red ranger" in a Scottish accent." Jayden the stepped slightly forward and the nightlok said "well hello there rumor is that you've got some special tricks up your sleeve the boss has a problem with that so I got to destroy ya sorry."

Jayden said "sorry I'll show you who's going to be sorry" and Mia whispered to Kevin "Master Xandrid must know Jayden has the sealing power." Both him and Mike went forward and grabbed Jayden by his upper arms and Kevin said "this is too dangerous this is just the type of battle you should avoid let us duty and protect you." Jayden then broke free of their grasp and ran toward the nightlok who shot energy blasts at him which caused explosions to appear right in front of us.

I could literally feel the heat from the explosions and Mia said "why won't Jayden listen" and Kevin said "I don't know get out your Samuraizers guys" and they morphed. Just as they did Moogers appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us and I transformed into Upchuck and said "I'll hold these guys off you guys do what you have to" and they did so and I ate some rocks and shot a few Moogers with the explosive that occurs whenever Upchuck eats something.

I looked up and the nightlok must have used one of its special attacks because waves hit Jayden immobilizing him while he got hit with 3 sword slashes. I was wondering why they hadn't stopped it but more Moogers were already attacking them and the nightlok jumped down and started gloating "look at ya one double slash and your down for the count."

Jayden said "down but not out" and the nightlok said "I thought you'd be tough but you're crawling around like a bug and I love to crush bugs." Kevin and Emily were the first ones to notice besides me that the nightlok was closing in on Jayden and was preparing his special attack. They ran over even though Jayden's protest about protecting themselves and took the special attack which I managed to hear was called double slash."

When the smoke created from the explosion cleared Emily and Kevin were demorphed and fell to the ground unconscious. It was then something inside of me snapped and I transformed into Atomix and charged right at the nightlok after obliterating the Moogers. I then shot a blast of pure energy at the nightlok which somehow, he managed to deflect with his sword.

I said "how are you able to deflect a direct shot of energy from Atomix" and he said "you have something to learn sonny we nightlok get stronger the higher the Sanzu river gets. Every bit of human misery that's occurred in your world for the last few weeks or so has caused the river to rise to a point where we nightlok are able to stay in human world longer than before."

I said "that doesn't matter you're going down anyway" and he said "oh yeah" and sent a double slash at me which actually managed to hit me but I was still up and moving even though it hurt like hell to do so. I then transformed into Snare-oh and said "good luck keeping a mummy down" and he said "like I told red ranger I love a challenge" and I then wrapped some bandaging around him which he cut off almost instantly.

He said "that's not going to stop me" and he stabbed the sword right through Snare-oh which caused me to collapse until the injury healed itself. I was still able to remain conscious and the thing that happened next surprised me the most as Mike and Mia got in front of Jayden, Emily, and Kevin the nightlok who saved Dayu which was named Deker landed in between them.

He slashed the nightlok first and then did enough damage to Mia and Mike with two strike that they demorphed as well and landed a distance away unconscious. As Deker took a swing at Jayden he picked up a blade and blocked it and the nightlok said "Deker what are you doing here" and Deker said "red ranger is my opponent not yours I'll ask you once please leave."

The nightlok said "and what if I don't want to" and charged at Deker and Jayden rolled out the way and grabbed two swords and was actually holding them both off. After a minute or so them fighting it out in a three-way battle the nightlok said "move aside Deker the red ranger is my opponent to beat" and he tried to slash at Deker but that didn't do anything against him and he kicked him away with a sword to the chest combo.

As Jayden had managed to tie with them since he had one of the two swords, he was carrying against Deker's throat and Deker had his blade against the nightlok's throat and the nightlok's sword was held away from Jayden he said "okay boy's your move." The nightlok after growling for a moment started laughing and backed up slowly and said "your both in luck I'm dried out Maser Xandrid won't be too happy about this."

As the nightlok retreated Jayden said "he'll be back" and then turned to Deker and said "why did you help me." he said "my only desire is to find someone strong enough to be my opponent someone worthy to clash against my sword uramasa" and they both got into another fight and while Jayden did managed to deflect a few of his strike one got him right in the arm.

I then transformed into Diamondhead and created a sword and shield and went up behind Deker and heard him say "that was too easy this isn't the battle I want Robtish's double slash has taken too much out of you. Uramasa won't be satisfied unless you're at your peak but next time you will feel it's slash" and he slashed a rock that Jayden was leaning against.

I said from behind him "it's time you leave buddy" and Deker said "I couldn't agree more" and he jumped up to the cliff where the now named Robtish had been before. He then glowed purple and transformed into the person who had been with us before when Jayden was fighting Kevin. He said "red ranger you will satisfy my hunger you will give me the battle I have desired for centuries so for now I leave you be until you are again at your best but then we will duel."

Mike and Mia who seemed to have regained consciousness at some point during the battle ran up to where Jayden was standing and Mike said "what are you anyway are you a nightlok." He simply replied "I am Deker nothing more nothing less" and with that he started walking away" and I said "I could go after him."

Jayden said "don't bother I don't think he'll do anything" and I said "okay then I'll see you guys at the house" and I transformed into Fasttrack and grabbed Emily bridal style and ran. As I got there, I saw that Gi already had two beds set up and when I silently asked him how he knew to do so he said "Mike called ahead."

I nodded and gently placed Emily in one of them and then transformed back and made sure she was somewhat comfortable. I then transformed into a Namekian which was another of the alien's on earth trying to make a better life for themselves. The thing I liked about using this alien was that while he couldn't heal any injuries, he could at least assess what the damage caused by the wounds were.

As I got done, I transformed back and said "if Kevin's are the same as Emily's injuries it looks the ranger uniforms took most of the damage. They'll be sore for a couple of days but other than that they'll be fine" and he breathed a sigh of relief and I headed out of the house to the backyard and I started practicing myself without any powers since I knew I couldn't rely on the Omnitrix forever.

(the next morning)

After placing breakfast on the tables by the beds in the room that we had pretty much dubbed the infirmary I sat on the bench in the room. I had already had breakfast and I was surprised when Kevin hadn't eaten anything" and after about 20 minutes Mike walked in and looked right at Kevin and said "you know a young samurai once told me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Kevin corrected him and said "I told you that I'll eat once I'm done with this while I've been laid up I thought about the possibility of combining the Samurai battlewing and the megazord." Mike said "the last time I was sick I played video games, drank ginger ale, and had chicken soup" and Kevin just shook his head.

Mike then looked over at Mia and said "what's up with you" and she said "Jayden isn't back yet" and before he could respond Gi came in and said "hello everyone Emily feeling better have you finish breakfast" and Mike said "you can cut the happy-Happy act we know something is up." Mia then added on "we know Jayden is still gone" and Gi said "we mustn't worry what we need to do is focus on our mission."

Mike before heading out to the back yard said "at least you two are feeling better and then I caught into his conversation with Mia. He said "I remember how messed up I felt when a nightlok attacked my buddies just because they were hanging out with me." Mia said "just think about how Jayden must be feeling knowing that we're willing to take hits for him."

Mike said "yeah must be tough to know that you're the only ranger with the sealing power" and Mia said "I know just imagine how you would feel if you held the whole world's fate in your hands." I said "you know I've actually done that" and Emily said "when" and I said "remember how I mentioned that I had gained the powers of a god for a little bit."

She nodded and I said "well I had turned every human from esoterica which were the followers of Daigon but Vilgax who laid defeated was actually trying to get me to do something completely different. What he was trying to do was goad me to wipe out all evil in the universe so my teams and my struggles would be over and I'm quite ashamed to admit that I was actually listening to him but in the end, I did change everyone back to human."

Emily said "it's not something you should be ashamed of when it comes to listening to one of your enemies when you had that much power literally in your hands." Kevin said "yeah you know how they say that power corrupts and quite frankly it sounds like that was what was happening to you." After a few hours the gap sensor went off and all of us went to check the map and Gi was there and already checking it and said when he noticed all of us "are you really up for this."

Kevin said "we have to be up for it" and Emily said "yeah we all wish Jayden were here with us but there's a nightlok out there." Gi said "you should know Jayden struggles with putting any of you at risk he resisted calling upon you when Master Xandrid first reawakened. He wanted to take on this fight alone which is why he walks alone now" and Kevin said "forgive me Mentor but that's wrong Jayden's never going to be alone."

Mia said "he'll have us we're in this forever" and Mike said "let's move out we got a nightlok to fight" and as they were running out the door Gi called me back. I said "yeah" and he said "do you have any forms that can track people" and I said 'yeah I got a couple" and he said "then if you can find Jayden and at least let him know there's another nightlok attack" and I said "I'm on it" and I transformed into wildmutt and took off running out of the room following Jayden's scent.

As I caught up with his scent, I realized he must have been just lucky enough to be where the nightlok decided to attack although with the current one's mission I figured it wasn't really a coincidence. I noticed the battle was already underway with everyone in their ranger outfits and no Moogers around so I transformed into Diamondhead and joined the others after shooting Taydenite shards into the nightlok's back.

As he screamed out in pain and pulled the shards out, I regrouped with the others and the nightlok looked directly at me and said "after I finish the red ranger my next target is you ya walking ice sculpture" and I said "good luck with that." He then summoned more Moogers but the others finished them off quite quickly with a combined move they called the quintuple slash. The nightlok ran into a parking garage and I said "let's get him" and when we caught up to him he said "following me here was not wise." In response to what Robtish said Jayden said "together our team can handle anything you can throw at us" and the nightlok said "then prove it" and he charged us but with Jayden hitting him in the back he got sent flying.

He said "let's see how your team deals with this" and Jayden said "he'll start with his shockwaves and then watch out for his slash attack if we can defend against those, we'll be fine." I said "I got this" and I slammed my hands down on the ground palms flat and just as he shot off his shockwave thing, I put up a large Taydenite shield in front of us.

I said "you might want to get the 5-disk cannon ready" and Jayden said "got it" and he summoned his firesmasher and put the tiger disk on it. He then transformed it into a cannon and the others put their disks into it and as I could feel the shield was no longer needed, I lowered it and jumped behind the others.

Jayden fired the 5-disk tiger cannon and it destroyed the nightlok with its last words at this size being "I wasn't expecting this." The nightlok then grew into its mega monster form and started out by saying "now you've got a big problem." As they formed the megazord it was outclassed as the nightlok called out some Moogers that seemed to have evolved and could now fly.

I figured it was Kevin passing out his plans for the battlewing megazord as he called it and, in a moment, I was proven right when they summoned the battlewing and then it combined to the megazord after being split up into a few pieces. The battlewing megazord actually worked out in this case and I transformed into upgrade and covered the whole thing and when they were looking at me, I said "might as well have a little bit of extra power to defeat this guy."

They didn't seem to argue as we took off and I shot some energy blasts at some of them as the rest of them were finished off by the sword of the megazord. As we landed on the ground again we started attacking the nightlok and we finished it off with the disks powering up the sword and me throwing in a bit of power as well.

The nightlok was destroyed with the last attack and I transformed back and we all returned to the shiba house and after Jayden apologized to Gi for running away Gi said "why don't you all take the night off." I said "okay how about movies" and Emily said "sounds good oh what about a romantic comedy" and Mike said "fat chance unless there's zombies in it."

I said "okay how about this Emily and me pick our movie and you guys see whatever your wanting" and they all agreed to that and after a night of fun we returned to the shiba house and had a good night's sleep."

 **Okay yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be covering the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled unexpected visitor. Don't be expecting too many of these two chapters in one episodes since there aren't that many that are pretty much follow-ups to previous episodes but I'm guessing there will be at least 3.**

 **Anyway I don't have anything else to add on so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	13. unexpected arrival

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled unexpected arrival. I'm pretty sure this won't have much change but there will be at least one or two of them.**

 **I don't have anything else to add at this point so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We were just finishing up Breakfast when the gap sensor went off and I opened the map and we all headed to the part of the city where most of the fishing was done. As we got there it was underwhelming to say the least considering there was no nightlok at the port. Then Jayden suddenly spun around and started looking around and Emily said "what's wrong" and he said "I felt something like there was someone watching me but it's gone now."

I then felt the same sensation and before Emily could ask, I said "I just felt the same thing" and Kevin then bent down and removed something from one of the grates along this area. It was what looked like the symbol that was all over the house so I figured it was one of the gap sensors. My suspicion was confirmed when Kevin said "something defiantly triggered this gap sensor" and Jayden said "let's go" and I said "yeah probably best before people get suspicious of us."

Kevin put the gap sensor back where it was right before we took off and we headed back to the shiba house. As we got back there Gi said "that as fast" and Mike said "it doesn't take long to deal with nothing" and Kevin said "the gap sensor was working just fine but no nightlok we didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

Just then it sounded like something small or whatever hit the house and Jayden went outside to check it out and came back in holding an arrow with a piece of paper on it. He said "it just says see you soon" and Mia said "see you soon what a nightlok attack" and Gi said "no not here at least the house is protected by defensive symbols."

Mike then said sarcastically "and they're doing a good job I mean someone shot this arrow" and then it seemed he was trying to smell something and said "there's something fishy about this." Emily said "obviously" and Mike said "no I mean literally something fishy smell" and he held the arrow close to her and after a sniff she recoiled and I said "at least I know one thing you don't like is fish."

Later that night there were some strange noises coming from what would be considered a home office and the only one there was Jayden and we all went there and Mike said "what's up Jayden" and he said "somethings here" and just as Kevin and the others came in he said "right there didn't you feel that." When the others said no, I felt the same thing that I assumed Jayden was feeling but I didn't say anything about it.

He then pretty much shhed us and pointed at what I assumed was a closet and when he opened it a practice dummy fell out and after a shocked shriek from both Mia and Emily Mia said "don't scare us like that." Jayden said "I could have sworn there was something" and Mike said "relax dude there's nothing here" and Jayden repeated himself "there was defiantly something otherworldly here I sensed it."

I said "I've been feeling it as well but not as much as it seemed to be happening to you Jayden" and Mia said "sorry guys but we didn't sense anything could it be your imaginations." Gi then came from wherever he was and said "Jayden Ben it's important to trust your instincts but I don't sense another presence."

After another feeling that we were both feeling he just got an determined look on his face and summoned his sword and grabbed it to where it stopped just short of cutting Emily's head in half. He said "sorry Em" then looked away from the rest of us and said started walking around the house and said "where are you."

As we followed him at a much safer distance Mike said "he's really got that flipping out thing down pat huh" and Kevin said "did you guys feel anything" and I said "honestly I've been getting a feeling that I've been being watched every 3 hours or so since that gap sensor was set off." We then decided to sleep on it and hopefully find out something in the morning and we went to bed where I was barely able to sleep.

(the next morning)

All of us except Jayden were back at the port and Kevin was examining the gap sensor again and after a few minutes he said "there really is nothing wrong with the gap sensor." Mia said "maybe we missed something last time" and Mike said "well someone shot that arrow" and Kevin said "okay keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

Just then as we were walking by a guy who looked like he at least had some part of Spanish origins handed Emily a flier and said "hey sweetheart want some fish." She looked closer at the paper and said "Mia where's the paper that came with the arrow" and she pulled it out of her pocket. The held it up to the flier and I said "the writing is the same" and Mike said "well that's fishy" and we went over to the guy.

I grabbed the flier and said "okay first off I don't really appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend and second do you make these fliers yourself." He said "yep I'm a one-man business and Emily walked right up beside me and held the paper from the arrow and said "well it's certainly nicer to have one handed to you than shot at you" and he said "for sure" not getting it immediately."

He than realized it and said "what you're uh oh no you're going to ruin my big moment" and he kicked over the bucket of ice he had next to him and grabbed his cart of fishing gear and ran away as we fell on the ice. Just then I got a call on my badge since we all agreed to leave one of the groups badges with Gi so he could contact me if needed and he said "I just found a note from Jayden saying he's going to spring valley it must have something to do with the presence he's been sensing."

I said "okay Emily and me will go to spring valley to help out if we're needed and you three go after the fish guy." They nodded and we all went where we were supposed to go." As we arrived at spring valley, we saw Jayden attacking the nightlok that had finally made itself known and I said "this must be the nightlok that we've been sensing this whole time."

The nightlok said "ah three on one's not fair" and Jayden said "neither is spying on us but luckily I saw through you. When I splashed water on my face the presence was gone it was then that I knew water could help me hide from you so I knew this was the main place I could truly hide." Emily said "of course the water of our world is purer than the water of the evil sanzu river so the water from the sacred spring must have cut of the creepy nightlok's spy spell completely."

Jayden said "you may have fooled our gap sensor but not us" and he sliced the mirror that I assumed was the nightlok's in half. He said "no my mirror and I never even got to see you practice that seal symbol" and I said "so that's what you were after when you were watching Jayden but what about me" and the nightlok said "nothing specific Master Xandrid just wanted more info on you."

I then transformed into Ampfibian and the nightlok said "who cares if you know you'll be finished before long" and he called out an attack **"fox cyclone"** and it sent a current of air that sent all of us flying. As we were getting up Jayden said "We're going to need the others to outfox this guy where are they" and Emily said "they're still chasing that fishy arrow guy."

Jayden said "what" and I said "short explaination we found the guy who shot the fish smelling arrow at the house" and Jayden said "oh" and Emily said "I'll call and see where they are." The nightlok said "nobody can help you now" and Emily opened up her Samuraizer and after a moment she said "we need you at spring valley forget that guy you were chasing."

He then said "try this spell **Fox fire"** and it sent small blue flames at which Emily got hit by a couple of them but me and Jayden were able to avoid taking damage from it with me flying around them and Jayden slicing through them. The nightlok said "and this one **fox flare"** and it caused explosions near were we were and we got within striking distance of him when I could just barely attack.

Our attacks were slow enough that he managed to jump backwards and he said "you two saw through my plans but the stress from all my spells have finally taken their toll on you you're finished." Just as he was about to deliver the final blow as he thought it would be Kevin, Mia, and Mike jumped over us and attacked the nightlok."

Mike said "man was that a close save or what" and Jayden got up along with me being able to now and said "you guys know what's its time for." They took out their disks and put them on their sword handles and spun them causing their element and color to cover the blade and called out their attack **"Spin sword quintuple slash."**

The nightlok called out another spell of his **"fox reflection steal"** and their slashes went into a orange colored portal and another one opened up behind them and hit them. He then said "don't think I forgot about you" and more portals like the previous one opened up all around me and the attacks hit me head on which actually caused me to time out which I was surprised about.

I was in too much pain to even be angry at the Omnitrix and as they were getting up the nightlok said "right back at you rangers" and sent another round of their attack at them which caused them to demorph as the attacks hit them. The nightlok started gloating "I've got thousands of mirror spells I can handle anything you throw at me but you can't handle what I'm about to throw at you."

Then a voice to the side of us said "Catch of the day" and fish hit and landed in front of the nightlok and caused small explosions which sent it staggering backwards. The voice belonged to the person that shot the arrow at the house and he said to the nightlok "what about what I throw at you" and then he looked at us and said "now this is a big moment man this is going to be so golden now let's do this."

I said "what does this guy thing he's doing" and at Emily's somewhat clueless expression I said "this is the guy the others were chasing" and she said "what's he doing here." Jayden said "he's going to get taken apart if he goes up against that Nightlok" and the guy pulled out phone out of one of his inner pockets.

He then said "samurai morpher gold power" and after a flash of light he was in a ranger outfit that was mostly gold with some blue on it and he said "gold is good to go." At the other's shocked expressions, he said "that's it no thanks for helping or a little what, what okay I get it you need a minute what can I say when I make an entrance it's go big or go home am I right."

Mike said "let me ask again who is this guy" and Mia said "wow he's so sparkly" and the guy said "don't worry I've got this one you hang tight." He jumped out and landed in front of the nightlok and the nightlok said "oh come on now there's 7 of you." Kevin said "I've never read about a gold ranger in the archives Jayden" and he said "first I've heard of it."

He got into what I assumed was his battle stance and the nightlok said "what kind of stance is that you're not worth my time twinkle toes I'll let these guys take care of you." Moogers then appeared and the guy said "my style is different but it's all mine baby and as they'll see there's plenty of strength behind it now if we're done talking barracuda blade."

He was then standing still with what looked like a little bit of blurring happening around him and as the Moogers were running past them they were acting as if they had been hit. Then the blurring stopped and he put his sword back in its sheath and the Moogers exploded and Mia said "he didn't even move how did he do that" and Jayden said "yes he did just faster than the eye can see."

Kevin said "I've never seen anything like it" and after a moment Jayden said "that's the legendary sheath-slash maneuver" and Kevin said "but that's impossible" and Jayden said "not anymore." Moogers then started shooting arrows at him and after slashing apart the arrows he said "you want some too" and he jumped over to them and started attacking them.

As he was attacking, he jumped up slightly and sliced a Mooger while in midair and Kevin said "the sheath-slash, the backhanded grip what a strange technique." Emily said "who cares how he does it it's good" and I got up and was about to activate the Omnitrix and the guy must have noticed and said "don't I've got this remember."

I then pushed the button that caused the core to go down and just stood there and watched and he jumped up into a tree and started taunting the Moogers. After a moment of taunting them he fell down and said "that part wasn't so fantastico." As he sliced the Moogers down and caused them to fall down when he sheathed his sword, he must have heard the same thing I did the ominous sound of cracking wood.

He said "ah man I didn't mean to play lumberjack" and the trees started falling around and almost on top of him and as he got up, he said "man this thing is sharper than I thought." The nightlok then actually came and attacked and did something that caused the stranger to fly back a bit and the guy scoffed and said "lucky shot."

The nightlok said "not quite" and then the parts on his shoulders lit up and he called out another spell **fierce fox flock"** and a bunch of these flying thing went toward him and were hitting him. Mike said "we've got to help him" however Jayden was the only one who did and morphed again and jumped up and called out this special attack **"spin sword blazing strike"** which destroyed all the flying things."

He then said something in Spanish I believe it was and said to Jayden "you're better than I remember but no time for that now." He opened up the same compartment on his belt and pulled out a red and white disk with a checkered patter on it and said "Barracuda blade" and he jumped up and sliced the nightlok into tiny pieces which caused it to explode.

He said "yeah baby when I promise a golden moment I deliver" and as we caught up to them, I heard Jayden said "what did you mean I'm better than you remember." Mike said "seriously if someone doesn't tell me who this guy is I think I'm going to lose it" and then the nightlok reappeared in it's mega monster form and said "you're defiantly going to lose it you haven't seen anything yet."

The guy fell down in shock and Jayden said "we'll deal with our gold friend later first things first" and he pulled out his zord and the others morphed and increased the size of their zords. The thing that surprised me most was the fact that they went straight to the battlewing megazord because if the nightlok has as many spells as he did before they were just increasing his fire power."

I then transformed into Humungosaur and the nightlok said "time for my ace in the fox hole **"volpez veil"** and he was instantly cloaked with the area around him. As the others were looking around for him, they were hit in the back by the nightlok and then it started attacking the megazord with surprising speed.

I noticed a slight distortion of air in an area and I tried grabbing him but it didn't work out and he punched and swung his sword at me which combined with the previous injuries he inflicted on me I fell down and transformed back to where I couldn't get up. I was near the strangers and he said "they're in trouble I'll text octozord" and a zord that looked like an octopus appeared out from his fishing cart and increased in size before landing near the megazord.

He said "nice entrance octozord" and he pushed a few more buttons on his phone before jumping into the octopus like zord. He then flew it forward and released what looked like ink onto the hidden nightlok which just happened to be right in front of where the ink cloud was landing. He said "oh nuts" and then the octozord then clamped down on it's head and started attacking it from all sides before knocking it down."

The megazord then finished off the nightlok by swooping through it and then as they left the megazord and it shrunk down to the normal sizes and the parts of the battlewing disappeared back into their disks I'm assuming. They all unmorphed and met up with the stranger and he said "how about that was that Gold with a capital G or what."

As the others minus Jayden were surrounding him Kevin said "start talking what's your story" and he demorphed and said "I just came to help because of all the nightlok attacks guys I'm on your side. Tell them Jay" and Jayden said "is that really you Antonio" and the now named Antonio said "ha I knew you'd remember me."

Jayden said "I can't believe it's you" and he said "Believe it baby I'm back and ready for some action" and then he started doing some moves with the finishing one that would have gotten Jayden if he hadn't put his hand up and caught it. Antonio said "you still think you can take me" and they were having a little bit of a sparing match and while the others seemed to have trusted him I leaned up against a tree still unsure."

Emily said "I think he should be a part of our team" and Kevin said "hold on one battle doesn't make him a samurai" and Mia said "say whatever you want but today he delivered his weight in gold" which I was sure wouldn't be much considering how skinny he looked."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled room for one more. I don't know how much that will work out with Ben being in the fights as well but who knows. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	14. room for one more

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled room for one more. I don't know how much of it will actually change but heck I might even surprise myself.**

 **Anyway with nothing else to add let's get his show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were currently waiting for Antonio to show up since he had to go through the whole process of meeting with Gi since Gi wanted to meet him before he could be considered a ranger. Emily said "he's so fast when he's the gold ranger I'm surprised he's not here already" and Kevin said "just because he showed off when he beat that nightlok doesn't mean he's fast at everything."

Mia said "we really don't know much about him but at least Jayden can vouch for him" and he looked away as if remember a fond memory and he said "yeah we were friends from the moment we met. His father owned the local fish market the times we played together were the only times I felt like a real kid but it did drive mentor crazy because it distracted me from my training that was before Antonio had to move away."

I then said "I still don't completely trust him" and Emily said "what do you mean by that" and I said "well when earth in my universe was still at war with the highbreed without even knowing it my grandpa told me that there were other plumber's kid and that I had to form a team. I was actually in such a hurry to form the team and stop the threat that one of the people I started building the team with turned out to an evil energy sucking vampire.

The whole time Kevin was suspicious of him but I didn't listen and continued to treat him as a teammate that changed when we found him and my cousin in this power station place. When we got there, he had pretty much drained her of her energy and well could have been stuck as a zombie forever. Ever since that happened, I never really trusted anyone right away" and Emily said "then why did you trust us with your backstory before getting to know us."

I said "Because I saw how you guys fought the nightlok after making sure everyone was safe so I figured that if you guys were protecting people before fighting that you were pretty good people." Mia said "hold on if he moved away how did he become the gold ranger" and Kevin then had one of his outbursts that reminded me of when I first joined the team.

"hold on he may have some skills but that doesn't make him a true samurai it doesn't run in his family and he doesn't have any formal training plus like Ben said we have no idea what this guy is up to if anything." as we were waiting around Gi eventually came in and Mike was playing one of his handheld video games and Gi said "Antonio is late I can't say I'm surprised" and he looked at Mike and said "did he say that he was bring the octozord with him."

Mike said "I don't know why" and Gi said "well when Jayden was a boy, he gave it to Antonio when I wasn't looking" and Emily said in a shocked expression "what you gave him a zord." Jayden responded "look I was a little kid I didn't know any better" and Gi said "by the time I found out Antonio had already moved away but I didn't think he's actually figure out a way to activate it Jayden threatened he'd stop being a samurai if I tried to get it back."

Jayden said "like I said I was a kid" and Mike said in a somewhat sarcastic tone "wow what a rebel" and Mia said "it sounds like you were really good friends I bet you missed him when he moved away." Jayden said "yeah" before there was the sound so shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor near the doorway.

I looked in the direction and it was Antonio in a fancy suit and he pulled off some moves with a fishing rod which I didn't even know why he brought it. He said "Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to introduce the 6th samurai the gold ranger me Antonio Garcia." I then heard Mike whisper to Gi "and you thought I was cocky" and Gi just hummed in agreement" and Antonio continued his speech.

"Jayden please allow to join your team in the fight against the nightlok" and at some point, his fishing hook caught onto his pants and he said "oh that's not good" in a low tone. As Mia and Emily were laughing at his misfortune he said "it's no big deal really it's happened before not a lot or anything" and Jayden said "Can you guys help him" while walking out of the room chuckling a little bit.

I said "I'm not going to help with that" and Gi said "I'll just be a moment" and went after Jayden and after a few minutes he came back and during that time Mia had actually managed to help Antonio out with his pants problem. While observing the phone that Antonio had dubbed the samurai morpher Gi said "you were able to create this with what Jayden taught you and studying the octozord systems."

Antonio said "it wasn't really that hard" and Mike said "so what are you some kind of techie" and while talking with his hands he said "I don't know I've just always been good with gadgets" while knocking a bowl of peanuts down which Mia managed to catch before a single one hit the floor or the bowl hit the floor and shattered.

He said "oh well anyways I've always just wanted to be a samurai I know I wasn't born into it like you guys but I just kept practicing what Jayden had taught me. I was trying to take things to a higher level but I was really stuck but when I figured out how to talk to octozord through texting everything fell into place and I'm finally ready to join you in the fight against the nightlok."

Mike said "yeah" and Emily said "it would be great to have you along" and I said "I'd be willing to give it a try besides I'm an outsider as well." As Antonio and Mike fist bumped Gi said "no I'm afraid that's simply not possible" and Antonio said "no what do you mean." Gi said "it's just too dangerous to put you out there without the necessary formal training" and he said "I don't get it didn't I help you all win yesterday."

Gi said "you did but not all battles will be that simple if you don't have the training" but Antonio cut him off "but I do sure I did it by myself but I can hold my own out there and you saw it." He jumped up on the table about to attack Gi since he said he'd hang onto the Samurai morpher and it took all of us except Jayden to hold him back which caused him to fall off the table and onto the floor.

Then the gap sensor went off and Gi opened the map to get the exact location of where the nightlok entered our world right as Jayden entered the room. Gi said "it's at vintage street the underpass" and Jayden said "let's go" and we were about to head out the door when Antonio said "wait Jayden I can come with you right.

Tell Gi how you made me a samurai and I'm suppose to fight by your side" and what Jayden said surprised me the most "Gi is right this isn't little kid stuff anymore I'm sorry but we don't need a 6th ranger" and Antonio said "but" and Jayden mumbled "I'm sorry" before saying "lets go" and we all ran out the door.

As got there the nightlok was slicing up some random persons papers after cutting their tie and Jayden sent his lion zord to knock it away from them and give the person time to flee. Jayden said "nightlok stop right there" and the nightlok said "well hello rangers better late then never now it's time to pay you back for destroying my nightlok friend volpez."

Mike said "oh yeah good luck with that" and the nightlok said "I won't need luck" and he charged at us and I transformed into Waterhazard and shot high pressured water blasts at it. One of them hit it really got and sent it flying into the wall of the overpass and I transformed into Stinkfly and I said "wow I didn't even know I still had access to this one."

As they were swinging their swords Kevin said "get over your surprise and do whatever you can" and I said "you got it" and I flew up into the air and sprayed the nightlok with the slime that came out of my eyes. Mike said "how is that supposed to help" and I said "because of something I figured out as a kid" and I transformed into heatblast and said "get clear for now everyone" and they backed away a bit and I shot a fireball at the nightlok.

The instant the fireball came into contact with stinkfly's goo it caused a large explosion and I said "guess that happens to be bigger than when Kevin did it." As it was getting up, I said "oh come on what will it take to keep this guy down" and Kevin and Mike held his swords that he was holding down after he knocked Emily and Mia aside and Mike said "now."

Both Emily and Mia got up and charged at him only for swords to come out his back and attack them multiple times before knocking them away and the nightlok said "don't worry I got my own back." Mike said "I've never seen that before" and Jayden said "watch out" and the nightlok said "yes watch this" and it created more blades from the front of itself and slammed them into Mike and Kevin which sent them flying back." The nightlok pointed at both Jayden and I with one of the swords he was holding and said "don't worry I haven't forgotten about you two" and Jayden said "oh yeah well soon you'll be nothing more than a memory."

Just then we charged at it with me transforming mid-run into NRG and I said "how protective is your suit against radiation" and he said "it protects against almost anything." I said "okay then good I don't have to hold back" and I opened the suit that I was in and flew out and blasted the nightlok while Jayden was charging behind up and I stopped the blast so I didn't hit Jayden."

As it looked like Jayden was doing pretty well grabbing the high ground by jumping up on top of a car and I got back in my suit since the Omnitrix was almost out of power and I was forced to transform back. The nightlok called out one of it's attacked **"full body blades"** and Jayden was doing an okay job of defending against them before they stuck into the pillar, he had his back against.

The nightlok said "aw man lucky for you I'm dried out but you won't be so lucky next time I hate to cut this short but got to go see you later" and he disappeared through a gap just as the others were getting up. I said "is everyone okay" and Emily said "yeah I'm pretty sure" and Mike said "man that nightlok had some nasty moves."

Jayden said "we have to come up with a new strategy" and Mia said "maybe the best strategy is an extra ranger" and I heard Jayden say in a low voice "you may be right." As we got back to the Shiba house I agreed to spar against Mia and Jayden and was waiting on a bench while Jayden was examining the Samurai morpher as Antonio had dubbed it."

As Mia came out in her training outfit she said "must have been hard having to send your friend away like that" and Jayden said "I had no choice he's not a real samurai as Gi said having him around could be dangerous not just for him but for us too. As they both summoned their swords I transformed into Diamondhead and they stood in front of a Taydenite wall I created and I said "I can't quite replicate what that nightlok can do but what Diamondhead can do is pretty close to it.

As they were dodging the shards, I was shooting at them the continued their conversation with Mia saying "you've known Antonio forever the idea of him getting hurt must bother you." They then started deflecting my shards with their swords and Jayden responded "of course he's my friend" and Mia said "leading us on dangerous missions is hard on you but putting an old friend like him in danger is too much pressure."

One of my shards hit Jayden in the leg while he was distracted and he went down to one knee and Mia said "I hit the nail on the head didn't I." he said "think what you want" as he got up and started walking away from the wall and Antonio came out back from the front and said "she's right and you know it why do you have to be so stubborn Jayden I know the risks and you need my help."

I said "that's true considering the Omnitrix seems to be timing out earlier more frequently lately" and Jayden said "Antonio we've already talked about this" but was cut off by Mike coming out the back door and said "hello saving the world here how can an extra ranger not help." Jayden said "guys" but was cut off once again this time by Mia "Jayden Antonio accepts the risks just like us.

You're our leader but that doesn't make you responsible for what we choose to do" and Antonio said "well said pretty lady." Jayden said "guys I'm not sure I can" but was yet against cut off this time by Kevin "Jayden he doesn't have the training but at the end of the day we could use the help I say we give him a chance."

I said "I don't remember you being this willing to except me when I came along" and he said "you know I've lightened up a little since then." Antonio said "that's right" and then realized what he was agreeing too. "wait I've trained myself quite" but he was cut off by the gap sensor going off." Gi almost instantly came out and said "the attack is at the northern peninsula construction site" and Jayden was still thinking it over.

Antonio said "please let me have my samurai morpher I won't let you down this is my dream it's always been." Jayden then held out the Samurai morpher and said "Antonio you are the 6th samurai ranger." He said "alright you won't regret this" and we all went to the construction site that Gi said the attack was at just as I timed out.

As we got there the construction workers were being assaulted by the Moogers and I was about to transformed when the Omnitrix was still in out of power mode. As they morphed, I said "I'm going to have to sit this one out for right now" and Jayden said "no problem" and I hid behind one of the machines while waiting for the Omnitrix to power up.

As they said their catchphrase that they came up with after the second nightlok attack when I first joined "rangers together samurai forever" the nightlok said "you know rangers forever is a long time Moogers attack." As the others charged in Antonio was caught up in excitement "this is so cool yes at last I've done it I'm a true samurai" and then realized the battle was already started "oh I better go help."

He then moved faster then the eye could see and sliced down what looked like about 10 or so Moogers in what appeared to be a matter of a few seconds. As Jayden finished off the rest of the Moogers Antonio said "man that was unreal" and the nightlok said "you want to see something unreal" and called out another attack **"steel blade scattershot"** and sent blades right at them which Jayden blocked with his firesmasher.

Jayden said "guys take cover we'll handle this creep ourselves" and Antonio said "yeah just like when we were kids fantastico sword play is my specialty." The nightlok was being pushed back and said "is this your backup plan because I won't be backing up for long" and then they forced him back more with a few well-placed strikes.

The nightlok said "here it come **Full body blades"** and Jayden said "here it is" and they were slicing the blades coming out of the nightlok's body apart. Antonio said "that's a lot of blades" and Jayden said "keep going we got this" and they eventually sliced the nightlok which sent it flying onto it's back and they both put their disks on their swords and Antonio called out his special attack **"barracuda blade barracuda bite"** while Jayden called out his **"Blazing strike."**

All the slices together finally caused the nightlok to explode just as the Omnitrix beeped telling me that it was recharged and I said "well that's convenient I'll be able to help fight the mega monster at least." I transformed into Ultimate Humungosaur and I heard Jayden say "sorry Antonio we got to mega morph without you" and they formed the megazord and we were doing pretty well against the nightlok until it used the full body blades on the megazord and myself.

As the attack ceased for now, I shot bone fragment missiles at the nightlok but that was only sending it back a little bit. Antonio summoned the octozord and shot a cloud of ink at the nightlok with injured it a little bit before combining it with the megazord to form what I found out later was called the octo spear megazord and it damaged the nightlok pretty bad before freezing it and then they delivered the final strike while I was helping it along with missile blasts from my hands and the nightlok was completely destroyed.

 **Yet another chapter done which I am only saying that because of the fact that Ben doesn't have really any part in the final part other than in the backround eating some fish.. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled the blue and gold which is something I'm not really looking forward to covering however I will get it done soon since I'm look forward to working on the chapter after that.**

 **I'm also having at least one good idea for the chapter after next but I'm not going to reveal it until I need too which will be chapter 16. Anyway, until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	15. team spirit

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my others so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled team spirit. I know in the last chapter I said we're going to be doing the blue and the gold however I gave it some thought and asked myself how would Ben fit into this episode except at the end where they all face off against Octoroo or whatever nightlok they face in that episode.**

 **When I couldn't figure out an answer, I decided you know what I'll skip it and also I'm not a huge fan of the plan there I mean seriously stealing toys to create a sanzu river hotspot. Anyway, enough with me blabbering on so let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

We were all, with the exception of Emily and Jayden, in a single room in the Shiba house because of the simple fact that we were setting up a surprise birthday party for her. With Kevin was bringing some sort of food from one of the rooms and heading toward the kitchen into the fridge so it wouldn't spoil, Mia carrying a basket of streamers, and other decorations, Mike carrying the drinks through the room, and me making a sign that we were going to hang up.

There was a knock at one of the doors to this room and while I wasn't sure about my facial expression the others looked like they were in shock. The door opened to reveal it was Jayden and when the door closed Mike said "you should have seen your faces it looked like master Xandrid was at the door." Kevin did a sarcastic laugh and said "we just didn't want Emily to find this" and Jayden said "the coast is clear Emily went outside what about the cake."

Mia said "I've got the ingredients for an awesome birthday cake I just have to bake it without Emily noticing and everyone except me in the room said at the same time "no." at the expression on her face Kevin came up with an excuse "we don't want to risk it Antonio already ordered the cake from the bakery."

She said "oh okay" and we all went back to what our assigned tasks were until the gap sensor went off and after opening up the map and seeing it was coming from the city square, we all rushed there. On the way Jayden called Antonio and told him about the nightlok attack. The nightlok was slowly walking after people and I shot some rainbow-colored beams as chromastone at him which knocked him down.

As it got up Jayden said "snack time is over for you nightlok" and the nightlok said in surprise "samurai rangers" and as Mike and Antonio charged in to attack the nightlok it said "body swarm." This caused the round parts of his body to disperse to dodge attacks and he reformed behind them and knocked them both down before coming right at us with his body swarm technique.

It knocked the rest of us down while using the body swarm thing to avoid all our attempts at counterattacks and as it knocked Emily down it said "ah you'll make a nice dessert." It held it's hand out toward Emily and opened the mouth like protrusion on it's hand which caused Emily to demorph while a yellow ball of what looked like energy came out of her mouth and into the nightlok's hand-mouth thing which caused her to fall to the ground unconscious. As Jayden, Mia, and myself got up Jayden said "what did you do to her" and attacked the nightlok with me right next to him but it easily evaded us with the body swarm while Mia was trying to wake her up.

As it reformed between the 5 of us that weren't trying in vain to wake Emily up the nightlok said "I got to say her spirit was delicious and in 24 hours it'll be mine forever." As we were shocked the nightlok said "of course if you defeat me you can have all their spirits back but you won't have the chance I'm heading back to the netherworld where no mortal can follow."

Mia said "we have to stop this creep" and the nightlok said "all of you enjoy your one last day with your friend because I'm leaving and I won't be coming back" and Jayden said "no we won't let that happen." As they others agreed with that I was forced to transform back right as the nightlok said "yes way see ya" and it started walking away.

Mike, Kevin, and myself ran right at it about to attack but it easily knocked us down with its body swarm and it was about to smash us by landing on us when Antonio blocked the sword it was carrying with his. Him and Jayden ran in to attack but that didn't do anything as it attacked them with the body swarm as well before reappearing right in front of a gap and said "have a nice day" before disappearing.

As we got back to the Shiba house we got her into one of the infirmary beds and after a few hours since he seemed to be out shopping or whatever Gi said "54 people including Emily at this bird's stone. The official hospital reports say the victims are resting comfortably but we know better" and Kevin said "I can't believe that by tomorrow night Emily and everyone else attacked by that nightlok could stay asleep forever.

We have to defeat him before that happens" and Mia said "but he said he won't leave the netherworld what can we do" and I said "I have a plan if it works." I then grabbed my jacket and went into the forest and activated the Omnitrix and transformed into alien X in hopes that I could do something. I was floating in front of Beleicus and Serena however they seemed to be too preoccupied with arguing to even notice me.

After about 15 minutes of trying to get a word in the Omnitrix timed out which honestly, I was glad that Azmuth added in that security measure and I went back to the house. Mia who seemed to have been waiting for me said "did your idea work" and the stress that my girlfriend might never wake up again was finally getting to me and I said more harshly then I intended "what do you think."

Antonio had taken off to do his own thing which I assumed had something to do with the clawzord that Gi had given him to program right before the nightlok before this one attacked. He had the right idea and right after getting back in I went right out the back door and transformed into Jetray and flew off to the Mr. Smoothie in town.

After having 10 of the smoothies an idea dawned on me but at this point it was too late for it and I headed back to the Shiba house and sat by Emily's side the whole night intending to enact my plan in the morning. As I woke up since I must have fallen asleep at some point in the night Mia and Mike in the room and Emily started stirring.

Mike called out " **EMILY'S AWAKE"** and everyone else came rushing in Emily said "I'm sorry guys I let him get me" and I said "it's not your fault" and Mike handed her a glass of water which she took a sip from. She said "no need to put on the brave face I know I'm not okay I feel empty" and Mia said "don't worry we'll figure something out."

I said "we'll save you just hold on until then" and as it looked like she about to say something she fell back asleep and Mia said "no she's falling back to sleep." Mike then ran out of the room with me right on his tail and at some point, on the way to where he was going, he summoned his sword. As he stopped running, he was right in front of the pillar that had the gap that the nightlok escaped through.

He said "nightlok come out you coward you can't do this to Emily you hear me" and then he started attacking the pillar out of frustration. As Kevin and Mia came running up Kevin pulled him away from the pillar and said "stop" and Mia said "that won't do anything." He said "then what should we do tell me what should we do."

As Mia and Kevin stay silent because they didn't have a plan either Jayden came running up only to stop when Deker apparently appeared out of thin air. Jayden said "you" and he said "it seems I have bad timing I was thinking we could finally have our duel but it seems you're preoccupied." Jayden said "if you know that then go away, I don't have time for your games stranger."

Deker said "there is a way for humans like you to enter the netherworld just trade your human existence to become a nightlok willingly give yourself over to them and pass through the gap." Jayden said "wait are you saying you willingly made that choice" and Deker then said "I don't know how it happened to me but I'm living proof it can be done" and he turned into his nightlok state in a burst of purple fire.

"I welcome you to do it you will be able to fight in ways no living human can it will make our impending duel even more glorious" and then jumped high and left. While looking in the direction he fled Mia said "become a nightlok" and after a long, tense silence Mike said "I'll do it." Jayden said "wait it's our mission to save the whole world you can't just" but he was cut off by Mike.

"then you stay behind Emily's the best of us she has the sweetest most caring spirit and I won't let that nightlok keep it." Kevin said "Mike I know how much you care about Emily we all do but it's our duty to protect and save the many" but he was also cut off by Mike "the only one I want to save right now is Emily and I'll do whatever it takes."

Mia said "We also have to save those people in the hospital I'll come with you" and Jayden said "no we're a team we'll all go." I said "actually we may not need to" and Kevin said "what do you mean" I said "I was planning on keeping this a secret but my hand has been forced. You know how I seem to time out right before a nightlok escapes" and Mia said "yeah but what does that have to do with this."

I said "the reason I get maybe 2 transformations at best when we face off against a nightlok is because I have a setting active on the Omnitrix and whenever we come into contact with a new being it scans it's DNA and adds it to the database. The nightlok we've faced their DNA has been just different enough for the Omnitrix to scan each and every single one that we've faced and has been storing them in a new playlist.

So I'll transform into the one we have yet to defeat and pass through the gap and bring it back here" and as I was about to do so Antonio came running up to where we were. He said "Mentor told me you were here I think I have a way to draw the nightlok back through the gap" and I said "how" and he said "it'll take a lot of symbol power and the clawzord." After multiple times of them using their symbol power to activate the clawzord the nightlok's body came flying through the Gap and was knocked down to the ground by the clawzord.

The nightlok looked up and saw the clawzord and said "what is that" and Antonio said "that my buddy clawzord and he's new in town." The nightlok said "but I was in the netherworld how did you get me here" and Antonio said "it's simple when we came into contact, I marked you with the same symbol that I've been working with to program the clawzord."

The nightlok said "you marked me" and Antonio said "yep and when I finished programming the clawzord I just needed the other rangers to help me activate it. After that I knew you'd be drawn out of the netherworld like a magnet and it worked like a charm" and the nightlok started throwing a tantrum "this is outrageous I refuse to believe you can defeat me like this no, no, no."

I said "just shut your mouths it's time to pay you back for what you did to Emily" and Mia said "it's time to end this" and Kevin said "we'll get back every spirit you've stolen." Jayden said "that's enough talking" and Antonio said "it's time to light you up" and I transformed into Crashhopper and jumped up onto the top of the building ready to attack the nightlok as the other's morphed.

The nightlok shot a fireball at them which caused an explosion which Antonio rushed out from with his blade ready and the nightlok said "body swarm" with his eyes glowing only for nothing to happen. As he was attacked by Antonio and kicked back by me, he got up and said "what's going on why can't I do the body swarm" and Antonio said "get with the program you've been marked."

He said I'm marking all of you for demolition" then as if contradicting himself he got up and jumped up in the air as if trying to get away. I said "oh no you don't" and I jumped up higher than him and kicked him to the ground and while he was falling Mia and Kevin shot their individual weapons at him which caused him to be enveloped in an explosion.

Mike then ran at him with his forest spear and threw him to Jayden who destroyed him with a single slash from his fire smasher. Mike said "oh yeah burst his bubbles" and Antonio said "got him"  
and the nightlok reformed into its mega monster form and said "think again I'm about to cancel your program."

Mia said "without Emily we can't combine into a megazord" and Antonio said "no probelmo Mia me and Clawzord with close this deal." I said "I'm joining in on it too" and I transformed into upgrade and combined with the clawzord just as Antonio jumped into it. As he put his sword into the console thing he said "time to see what this claw disk and really do" and I formed my body inside the clawzord and said "want an upgrade."

He said "let's do this" and the clawzord started moving while pinching its claws and each time it opened the claws my upgrade to it caused it to shoot lasers out of it's claws however, they all missed the nightlok. After grabbing onto its arms after hitting it a bit the clawzord threw the nightlok and the nightlok, as soon as it got up, said "enough messing around rise up giant Moogers" and they came out of large gaps.

Antonio said "this will be a golden opportunity for some target practice" and he threw a spinning energy disk thing at the Moogers while I made them more powerful. He got out his morpher and said "now for our big trick clawzord transformation" and I completely uncovered the clawzord because I knew when a machine transformed and I didn't cause it that it hurt like a son of a bitch.

As the transformation completed, I said "want me to upgrade it again" and he said "nah it's fine the clawzord has more than enough power to finish this." A wheel then appeared in the cockpit and Antonio turned the disk around which revealed 4 faces on the back of it and the wheel spun and he said "claw battlezord east ready."

After taking down some of the Moogers the spinning disks missed we saw that the Moogers were aiming bows and arrows at us and he said "oh you want some too go west young lobster" and after another small transformation he said "claw battlezord west ready." He then blocked the arrows with the weapon the west battlezord was carrying but we were surrounded by more Moogers that appeared.

After a moment the battlewing appeared and destroyed the Moogers that were surrounding us and Antonio said "thanks Mi amigos" and I heard Jayden said "take this battle a different direction." He said "good idea let's go down south" and after another transformation he said "claw battlezord south ready" and the nightlok said "come on what's with all the costume change just pick one" and Antonio said "deal with it that's just how we roll."

As the nightlok got our weapons in a lock with it's weapon Antonio said "did you really think you could get away with this we'll beat you like a drum every single time until every single nightlok is defeated. After breaking the lock of weapons Antonio said "I want those spirits back and I want them now" and called out the main attack **"Double katana strike"** which did what appeared to be serious damage to the nightlok."

He transformed into the claw battlezord east again and called out the final attack "claw pincer slash" which finally destroyed the nightlok. For a moment there I though we were too late but then a bunch of yellow energy balls flew out of the nightlok's remaining fire and scattered off into different directions. After a few hours of setting up the living room area of the house with the party decorations I went and got Emily.

As we were moving though the house she said "what's going on I'm fine now" and I said "you are but you're going to be even better" and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw how we decorated the room. She said "what is all this" and after a moment the rest of the team said "surprise" and Mike added on happy birthday" and I handed her a card and said "it's from your sister.

After reading it for a moment Gi grabbed a cake that had two candle it in and placed it on the table and it said "happy birthday Emily and clawzord" on it." I said "seriously Antonio" and he said "hey it's his birthday too" and she said "you guys are the best" and I said "no Mike was actually right for a change you are the best."

He said "hey" and I said "just kidding" and as she blew out the candles I said "I even have a present for you that's almost one of a kind" and I grabbed a contained that looked like what the original Omnitrix came in when I found it. I passed it to her and she had a curious look on her face and the pod opened and a yellow glow came out of the darkness of the pod and the new Omnitrix jumped up and latched itself onto her wrist.

She at first had a shocked expression on her face and then said "how did you get this" and I said "well I used some of my smartest aliens and using pieces of equipment I bought in stores I created a second Omnitrix that works just like mine. However there is one thing that we must not do since we both have an Omnitrix" and she said "what's that" and I said "we can't let them get within 2 inches of each other otherwise they'll be stuck together and possibly hurt both of us."

 **Yet another chapter done so what do you all think of Emily getting an Omnitrix well if some of you hate it sorry but I'm not change it. Anyway in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of power rangers samurai titled the tengen gate. Anyway I don't have anything else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	16. the tengen gate

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled the tengen gate. Also, I have a feeling some of you are wondering when Gwen, Kevin, and Rook will be appearing well I'm planning on saving that until the beginning of super Samurai.**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else to add at this point so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

Just as we were finishing breakfast the gap sensor went off and it was all over the city and I said "either there are multiple of the nightloks coming through at the same time or this is a bunch of those giant Moogers." As we were running there the others morphed and after running about 5 minutes we arrived at an overlook of the city.

I said "okay this is more giant Moogers than we normally see when they're not being given ordered by a nightlok" and Emily said "look the sanzu river is seeping through" and Jayden said "let's do this" and the others formed the battlewing megazord while Antonio fused the claw battlezord with his octozord and I transformed into Echo Echo and split into two of myself and then we both transformed into Upgrade to cover both megazords.

Antonio said "wow is this a Mooger family reunion" and Jayden said "Antonio focus" and he said "I am I'll be going for the high score" and he then said to the Moogers "okay who wants their butt kicked first." The Moogers all charged at us from both sides but after about 5 minutes of fighting them and slicing them down they were all defeated.

After returning to the Shiba house Emily said "are we going to be doing any training today" and I said "no if the sanzu river is really as bad a thing as you guys say it is then maybe we should come up with a way to prevent it from coming into the world even more." After about 20 minutes of trying to come up with an idea Mia said "I don't know what to do we've fought so hard yet the sanzu river is still seeping into our world."

Mike said "I can't believe this is happening" and Emily said "we've beaten the nightlok every time what else can we do" and Jayden said "we can't think about winning or losing we have to focus and keep fighting." I said "is it possible to close all the gaps that the nightlok use to appear here because if we do that then they'll be stuck in the netherworld right."

Jayden said "that's not possible because if it were then the very first Samurai rangers would have done it." Kevin then said "Jayden's right about that I guess we'll just have to keep doing what we can and not give up." Gi then appeared and said "I'm glad to hear that because I may have found something that can help us" and after just looking at the book that Gi set down Jayden said "the black box Gi we can't."

Emily said "what is it" and Gi said "a magic talisman created by the very first red ranger it's said that it can unite the symbol powers of all the rangers into one." Mike said "okay cool so let's fire it up" and Jayden said "it's not as simple as that" and I said "of course it's not." Jayden continued "the red ranger never finished the talisman" and Gi said "many have tried but none have the skill and the power to complete it."

Emily said "what about Antonio" and Mike said "yeah I mean he can program a zord like it's a coffee maker." Kevin said "but he doesn't have mastery of symbol power like we do you know how much it drains us each time we use it." Jayden said "Kevin's right transferring even a few of our symbol powers into the box could destroy him I can't ask him to do this."

I said "not to sound like I like the idea of possibly losing an ally but sometimes you need to take risks to get the payoff at the end." Emily said "Ben's right none of us want to see Antonio get hurt but" and Mia took over "we're talking about saving the human race." Mike said "if he's willing give him a shot" and after a moment of thought Jayden said "okay then."

Gi said "first you must retrieve it for centuries it's been protected by the guardians of the tengen gate" and I followed them as they left since I had no idea where it was." After about an hour of walking we came upon a literal wooden gate that was basically three posts of wood in the shape of the rectangle and Mike said "this is the tengen gate it's just a big wood thing."

Jayden said "the tengen gate is an important part of ranger history Mike" and the others bowed slightly before passing under it and I did so as well since it seemed to be tradition. We stopped in front of what looked like a memorial and Jayden said "this commemorates when the very first rangers battled the nightlok armies" and Emily said "it's said that the sanzu river flooded the whole city."

Mike said "what happened" and I said "well we're here aren't we and the world isn't in a post-apocalyptic world" and Kevin said "they defeated the nightlok because they never gave up and they took their training serious." An elderly voice appeared behind us "yes but the legends tell us the green ranger was kind of a prankster."

Mike said "no way" and the person who the voice belonged to said "apparently he drove the blue ranger crazy" and I said "some things never change it seems even in different dimensions." He then said "I am Daisuke the elder guardian" and the other bowed and I was caught off guard by how sudden it was and I quickly bowed as well.

The now named Daisuke said "welcome to the tengen gate your mentor advised us you were coming please" and he stood aside and allowed us to pass and we followed this other guardian. As we got inside Kevin and Mia seemed mesmerized about this mural on the wall and I was honestly kind of curious about it as well and Daisuke suddenly appeared behind us which freaked me out a little bit.

I said "dude could you not sneak up on us like that" and he said "my apologies it's an old folktale a young woman made a deal with the nightlok king to save the life of her beloved. But the king tricked her and turned them both into nightlok" and Kevin said "sure seems like something a nightlok would do" and I said "tell me about it."

Daisuke continued "the nightlok king took away the man's memory and cursed him to walk the world alone forever" and Mia said "it's stranger it's as if I've met this woman before." After sitting down in a circle Daisuke took the lid off of a wooden box and inside was the thing that had the same shape of one of the concussion bombs that the plumbers use to stop some of the aliens that are causing trouble.

Daisuke said "the black box one of the most powerful samurai weapons ever conceived few even know of its existence." Jayden held it for a moment and said "thank you Daisuke I shall protect it with my life" and Daisuke said "I hope your friend can program it I sense the nightlok presence growing every day I fear that one day this sacred place will too be corrupted."

I then saw something out of the corner of my eye and it looked like a hand and it was hovering over the cups of tea that one of the younger guardians were preparing for us. I brushed it off since this place must have had some protective barrier or something around it that made it so the nightlok couldn't enter here.

As the younger guardian brought the tea to our group Daisuke said "now let us drink tea together to honor the first rangers and good fortune in battle." As Jayden took a drink of the tea from his cup he almost instantly dropped it and started clutching at his throat and the others surrounded him. After a moment he managed to choke out "the drink it's poisoned" and then one of the guardians came in and said "Daisuke there are nightlok in the garden."

Kevin and I looked in the same direction and he growled out "Nightlok" but Mia said "but we can't leave Jayden" and he said "don't worry about me go hurry" and as the others started heading out of the room to face the Moogers and whatever nightlok was with them I said "I'll stand guard here." As it turns out I was right to stay back since almost as soon as the others left a nightlok that looked like an octopus.

The guardians had brought in their own cures to poison and the nightlok said "seriously you're going to fight my black magic potion with dried mushrooms. I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead and said "yeah they seriously are and I'm going to be holding you off" and he said "oh please we've been watching you as well without your fancy wristwatch you're not even a threat."

I heard Emily and Mia crying out in pain and Jayden must have heard it as well and said "go I'll handle this guy" and I said "are you sure" and he said "yeah go help the others" and I said "all right then and I formed a literal diamond sword and tossed it to the younger guardian and said "you might want this" and he caught it as I ran out the door.

I charged into the bamboo forest and found Emily and Mia just in time to see them getting up and hearing Mia said "let's try that again." The nightlok retorted "let's not" and he shot some white lines out toward them from his mouth and then they solidified and formed what looked like ragged spider web and were holding the girls back to back and it said "sticky situation you're in huh."

I shot one of the sharper diamond shards at the web which severed its connection to the nightlok and Kevin jumped over the girls as they were untangling themselves and shot the nightlok with his hydro bow. As a backup to that I shot diamond shards at the nightlok's back which caused it to fall onto its face in agony.

Even though the nightlok seemed to be in agony when I shot him with my shards he got up and pulled them out as if it was nothing and then started attacking us which it was actually winning. As we were about to swing our swords since I created another sword out of my actual arm, he jumped up high causing us to miss and I heard him say "let's go for a spin."

He then slammed into each of us and caused us to fall down and Emily said "we can't beat him" and I said "there's always a way" and I transformed into Echo echo and I said "you guys might want to cover your ears" and as they did so I shot sonic waves at the nightlok. It seemed unaffected by them and I said "okay so you can stand up against regular Echo Echo but what about Ultimate Echo Echo" and I turned myself ultimate.

I said "I have an attack that should finish him off but I need you guys to hold him off while I activate it can you do it" and Kevin said "we have to for Jayden" and they charged forward. I grabbed one of my sonic disks off of my arm and used my telekinesis over the others to have them float around me. I shot them at the nightlok and used the duplicating power to have them encircle the nightlok and the rangers.

I said "everyone back away" and they jumped up and landed behind me and the nightlok said "What are you planning on doing with these" and I said "this **sonic doom"** and a sonic field surrounded the nightlok while it screamed out in pain from the force of the sonic field. After a moment it dispersed and the disks disappeared just as I turned back which it was lucky the nightlok fell down just before I transformed back.

A few minutes after I thought we had won the nightlok started standing up and I said "oh come on doesn't anything work on you" and he said "nothing that you goody two shoes can do." He then shot some energy beam things at us which looked like the shape of his claws and since I had timed out the others jumped in front of me and blocked the attack with their bodies which caused them to demorph.

As the nightlok started moving toward us to finish us off a voice that I had only heard once before ran out from what appeared to be the whole forest and boy did it sound pissed. **"Arachnator enough of your treachery"** and a red rope thing came out of a gap and wrapped around the nightlok and pulled it back through the gap and I finally passed out from the injuries I had received because while the other blocked most of the energy claws one got me right in the side.

 **Yet another chapter done I know I didn't include the whole bit with Antonio facing off against Octoroo and Deker kidnapping Jayden but let's face it this is mainly Ben's story. Anyway in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled boxed in. also I don't know whether concussion bombs actually exist in the Ben 10 universe but there has to be something like that for when Ben's not around.**

 **Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	17. boxed in

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode titled boxed in. I don't really have anything else to say at this point so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We had all gotten back to the Shiba house mostly thanks to gutrot and the extreme pain killer that he created with the chemicals inside his body. As the pain killer was wearing off both Emily and myself turned into Swampfire and used his natural regeneration to heal our wounds in the event there was another nightlok attack while the others were laid up from their injuries.

Both Gi and Antonio were looking into the infirmary where the other rangers were and Antonio said "boy they sure got banged up after that run in with Arachnator huh." Gi responded "yes now that the sanzu river is seeping into our world the nightlok are getting stronger soon they will be too powerful even for our team to stop.

That why it's crucial that you fill this black box with all the ranger symbol powers" and Antonio said "well once I rescue Jayden, we'll have it up and running in no time." Gi looked at him and said "Antonio you must focus on the job at hand" and he said "but Jayden's out there" but was silenced by Gi who said "Jayden would be the first to tell you that the black box is the priority."

He handed the box holding the black box to Antonio who opened it and scoffed and said "but even the original red ranger couldn't finish this." Gi said "your lack for formal symbol power training is going to make this extremely difficult but you did build your very own samurai morpher." Antonio sat down and said "this will be the ultimate hack job it's my kind of challenge" and Gi said "I have faith that your high-tech skills will enable you to succeed where others have failed."

Antonio said "alright I'll do it with the others down I'll have to pick up the slack" and I then noticed Kevin getting up out of the bed that he was in. I then heard him say "there's no time to rest it's our sworn duty to keep the world safe we're samurai nothing can stop us." After that mini inspirational speech, he took a couple steps forward before collapsing under his own weight.

After training with Emily for about 2 hours we walked into the house to see Antonio working on the black box." I said "so how's it going" and Antonio after a moment turned to me and said "I've just finished hacking in and am about to format it to absorb all our symbol powers" and I said "I might be able to help with that slightly" and he said "what do you mean."

I said "well you don't know since you weren't there when I explained it but since my Omnitrix has been absorbing Nightlok DNA since it's so slightly different for each one I might be able to have the Omnitrix absorb symbol power and then transfer it to the black box." He said "why don't you try it" and I said "Emily mind passing me your power disk" and she reached into her pocket and took it and said "here."

I grabbed onto it and I then switched the Omnitrix to capture mode which allowed to absorb DNA and after about 5 minutes a miniature version of her ape zord appeared and flew into the Omnitrix. I then noticed that the blue, pink, and green power disks were on the coffee table in the main living room area and I said "were you planning on using those to do so."

He said "yeah I gathered them while the others were out cold from their injuries" and I put my hand on Kevin's and after a slightly shorter time than it took for Emily's a small version of his dragon zord flew into the Omnitrix. I then did the same with the green and pink and after a slightly shorter time each time a copy of the bear zord and the turtle zord flew into the Omnitrix.

I said "okay I'm ready on my end" and Antonio said "I'll come get you when I've got it formatted" and I said "okay then" and I went to sit on one of the benches outside where Emily went." After about 2 hours of just sitting around Antonio came out and tapped me on the shoulder and I said "so you have it formatted or whatever" and he said "yep."

I then said "okay then" and I got right in front of the black box and then held out my Omnitrix right toward it and the Omnitrix said in a more electronic version of my voice "transferring power absorbed from the last 3 hours." I said "okay Omnitrix how long will this transfer take" and it responded "one hundred and nineteen hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty seconds."

I said "we may not have 5 days is there any way to speed it up" and it responded "progress speed up not recommended" and I said "what does that mean." It said "progress speed up is possible but would then cycle to recharge mode for the same amount of time." I said "okay then don't do the speed up" and just then the others came out of the infirmary and Kevin said "we could possibly help out with speeding it up and not having your watch in recharge mode for 5 days."

I said "you 3 should be resting" and just as he was about to respond the gap sensor went off and I said "Omnitrix will the progress reset to one hundred and twenty hours if I am out of range." It said "progress will be saved if out of range and resume once back in range." I said "okay let's do this" and the others grabbed their power disks off the coffee table and we took off toward where the map showed the gap sensor going off.

As we got to the ruins of what used to be building since the nightlok was destroying them Mike said "wow fighting buildings you're really tough how about you fight something that fights back." I said "dude you might not want to call it out like that especially since this is the same one that kicked our asses just yesterday."

Mike said "wait seriously how can you tell" and I said "because the playlist of nightlok aren't showing and that only usually happens when there's some mutated DNA or one of the forms outside of the Omnitrix." Kevin said "Stay on your toes" and just as he said that the nightlok shot out red lightning from its body and directed at us.

It just barely missed me and I activated the Omnitrix without really looking at the faced that went by on the holo-ring and slammed down on the core. I looked at myself and transformed into Feedback and I said "oh yeah now we're good if that freak tries anything like that again." Just then the nightlok shot out tentacles from its body which whipped up and sent us flying back and Mike quipped "so much for staying on our toes and Kevin said "let's get him."

As we were charging at the nightlok it shot more lightning at us and I said "get back" and they fell back and let me take the lead. I absorbed the lightning and shot it right back at the nightlok after converting it to my own energy which sent it flying back. As it looked like it was getting up it said something in whatever language it was speaking and the Moogers charged at us.

I said "looks like we've got some pests to deal with" and the others divided themselves up and took on their own group of Moogers while Emily and I got back to back. I transformed into Gravattack and said "you up for doing that combo move we worked on" and she said "oh yeah" and put her disk on her sword while I made myself more planet like."

I said "ready" and she responded "ready" and I used my powers over gravity to pick her up and she spun the disk on her sword and while I was spinning her around, she called out the attack **"spinning seismic swing"** which caused an explosion around us and once the smoke cleared the Moogers were gone." As the Moogers were completely defeated the nightlok came in and sliced at us with its pincers which sent us flying back.

As we were grouped together and still getting up from the nightlok's attack it sent glowing disks of energy at us which hit us and caused me to transform back into human form and like the others not able to move too much. Mike said "much more of this and we're toast" and I said "yeah I'm not for breakfast" and I activated the Omnitrix again only to see that it was recharge mode.

As I was about to make another quip some fish shaped projectiles hit the nightlok and caused it to fall down and Antonio and Jayden got in front of us. Emily said "Jayden you're okay" and Antonio said "what is that thing" and the nightlok responded in a snarl before we could say anything. Antonio said "sorry I don't speak snarl."

The nightlok then snarled again and the remaining Moogers that it kept behind charged at us and Antonio said to the nightlok "well then allow me to introduce myself" and he put his disk on his barracuda blade. He then did the sheath slash move and while slicing the Moogers that were charging down he said "my name is Antonio Garcia" and as the Moogers exploded he ended with "the gold ranger."

There were more Moogers that appeared behind him and while they charged at us only for Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily to spin their colored disks on their swords and call out their combined attack **"Spin sword quadruple slash"** and it destroyed the rest of the Moogers and no more were coming through. Jayden turned his sword into the fire smasher which almost instantly disappeared with its first strike against the mutated nightlok.

It knocked Jayden back and Mia said "we're too exhausted to put up much of a fight" and Kevin "we need something that doesn't require much symbol power" and Mike said "yeah we don't have a lot of it." Jayden the said "quintuple slash" and the others powered up their sword and performed that move on the nightlok which only sent it spiraling backward and it got back up.

The others seemed shocked and Antonio said "do it again this time I'll help it on its way" and got in front of the others and Mia said "but we'll hit you" and he said "oh no you won't" and stood still. I looked at the watch and during the battle it had recharged and I transformed into Chromastone and said "I'll make it even stronger" and I stood in front of Antonio.

The others did the quintuple slash again and Antonio created it into a whirlwind of symbol power and it hit me while I was aiming my fists at the nightlok. Almost instantly the energy poured through my body and out of my hands right at the nightlok which seemed to have done some real damage to it since it seemed to start running away."

Antonio said "he's getting away let's get him" and then giant Moogers appeared from the destroyed building the nightlok had run into. The other had formed the megazord while Antonio formed the claw battle zord and I transformed into Humungosaur and then Ultimate Humungosaur. As we were all in our battle stance I said "take them down hard" and after a few slashed from both megazords and a few missiles on my part the Moogers were defeated.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're be going over the events of the episode of power ranger samurai titled broken dreams. I know I kind of made the final megazord battle seem anticlimactic but I've honestly been kind of burned out on writing so after this week i'm going on hiatus for a while.**

 **Like I said this story had left me a little burned out so it'll probably be about a month** **before another chapter of any story is even worked on. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	18. broken dreams

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the power rangers samurai episode entitled Broken dreams. I don't really know how much this is going to change the events but it will change slightly anyway I don't have anything else to say so let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/special attack"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V

With the exception of Mia who was doing something I was helping the others train as Diamondhead, while using my powers over the taydenite soldiers I had created, I was sending them at the rangers. While normally the taydenite soldiers would be overpowered compared to their swords I had purposely made it so that they would be destroyed by a few hits.

About half way through the training Jayden let his guard down and a taydenite soldiers knocked him back and after a minute in which I stopped the soldiers from moving Mike turned to Jayden and said "what happened it was like you were a million miles away." Jayden pulled himself up and said "nothing I'm fine" and Kevin said "I think getting kidnapped by Deker has really gotten to you."

Jayden said "I said I'm fine" and Emily said "you know you can talk to us about anything right" and then Mia came out and Kevin joking with her "finally joining us for training." She said "no I told Mentor that I was cooking dinner tonight" and Kevin said "oh no" but caught himself and said "I mean what's the special occasion."

Mia said "Antonio has been working so hard on programing the black box I want to do something special for him" and I heard Jayden went back into the house. Mike then said "man I feel sorry for Jayden first Octoroo poisons him and now this" and I said "seriously the cooking isn't that bad if we ever manage to get to my universe you try my grandpa's cooking and then we'll see if you diss Mia's cooking again."

After about 20 minutes after training pretty much unofficially ended the Gap sensor went off and after checking the holographic map we started heading toward where the attack was which was one of the many lunch hotspots around town. It looked like a nightlok that I'd never seen before and the one I believed was called Dayu were facing off.

Jayden took the lead attack and hit the nightlok, which looked like a mutated rhino with the horn and everything, and hit it on the horn with his sword. As we all got into our battle ready positions with me trying to transform into Swampfire only to turn into the Incursion DNA that was stored within the Omnitrix.

Emily looked at me and said "what do you call this one" and I said "honestly I don't know since I've never turned into him before but considering this race are pretty much a bunch of frogs, I'll go with bullfrag." Everyone including the nightlok groaned at that and I said "what's wrong with that name" and the nightlok said "that's the best you could come up with."

I said "oh yeah what's your name" and he said "Rhinosnorus" and I said "you really think that's a good name" and it said "I didn't choose it but if I had my name would be much cooler." Jayden said "okay before you keep up this banter let's finish this guy if you don't know what your form can do transform into something else" and I said "on it."

I then slapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed into cannonbolt and said "let's roll" and rolled up into my ball form and tried to run right over the nightlok only for it to hit me back with it's sword. As I unrolled and about to transform into another form I saw that Dayu had grabbed one of the people that were asleep and started walking away.

Mia went after her and when Emily was looking after her for an explaination the rhino shot mist at her which I managed to roll over to her and grab her in my armor before rolling out of the way of the mist. She said "thanks" and I said "what are teammates for" and I transformed again this time into XLR8 which avoided him swinging his sword at me.

I then managed to get one more transformation this time into Upchuck and when he swung at me again I shot out my four tongues and grabbed onto his sword. I then retracted my tongues with the sword still attached and I swallowed it before shooting it back at him with a little bit of an explosive gift. As he was recovering Emily said "that was disgusting" and I said "it's not like I choose Upchuck I just left it up to luck."

Just then Antonio ran in after throwing fish at it and said "catch horn nose" and when he got in front of us Jayden said "Antonio" as if he hadn't called him. Antonio looked back and said "I got this" only to get a face full of the mist which caused him to fall to the ground completely asleep." Kevin said "oh no" and Mike said "come on buddy now's not the best time for a nap" and Rhinosnorus said "he won't wake up until I say so the more he dreams the tastier a snack he'll be."

I then looked at Emily and said "you still think this form is disgusting" and she said "yes but not on the level of the nightlok." Jayden said "nightlok do you really think we'll stand here and let that happen" and the nightlok said "of course not I devour my grub in the dream world but I'm going to let him marinate for a while first things first however I have to go catch Dayu."

He then jumped high enough that he was on par with a professional basketball player only for a portal to appear over Antonio and him to disappear into it. Jayden said "an interdimensional portal" and I said "so you think this guy is one of the stronger ones" and he said "no that's an easy feat for a mid-level nightlok."

We then called Gi on the badge that one of us carried at all times and he said "that nightlok's Rhinosnorus" and I said "yeah we gathered that we he said his name." Gi ignored that and said "he put's his victims to sleep and enters into their dreams his victims then experience vivid fantasies usually happy ones.

Once devoured his victims never wake up again who knows how long before he starts eating his victims Jayden you must locate and destroy him fast." Mike said "so what's that mean" and I said "isn't it obvious we're entering the dream world" and Mike said "so we have to find our way into the dream world" and Kevin said "how do we do that."

Jayden said "I'll use my symbol power I have no idea how much energy It'll take but I can do it" and Mike said "I hope you're right." I said "if you're up to it Emily how about we take Rhinosnorus in the dream world" and she said "sure thing." Jayden said "I doubt I'll be able to keep the portal up for very long jump in as soon as it materializes I'll be right behind you" and we both looked at each other and then nodded.

He then drew a symbol and said "symbol power portal" and sent it toward Antonio and after a moment in which it looked like it was a big strain on him it materialized. We then ran forward and jumped in hand in hand and appeared in what looked somewhat like a decaying forest." Emily said "wow it worked" and I said "I have a feeling it would and if I didn't I had another plan in place."

As we were looking around it looked like we were in a park about 100 years ago during the renaissance with women in dresses that went down to their ankles, holding umbrellas, and sitting on blankets on the grass which only one of those were still a think in the correct time. Emily said "this is the dream world it's looks kind of normal" and I said "yeah from about 100 years ago."

We started looking around for Rhinosnorus when I heard someone that at least sounded like Antonio and I looked in the direction it was coming from and it was indeed Antonio. He was holding a trophy and said "check this out I did it the biggest fish of the year" and we walked over to him and Emily said "Antonio you're just dreaming."

I said "dude this isn't real" and he said "what are you doing this is my golden moment" and I said "we're in a nightlok's dream world nothing here is real" and Antonio shoved his trophy in our direction and said "tell that to my trophy" and just as I was about to try to take it away a guy that looked kind of familiar appeared riding a horse decked out in old fashion samurai attire.

He said "I'm here to protect the innocent I am dismounting" and as he said that another guy who also looked familiar appeared holding his hands together and waiting for the first guy to step into his cupped hands for some reason. However that didn't work out so well since he lost his balance which caused him and the second guy to fall to the ground at which point I couldn't help but chuckle.

When Emily shot me a look I said "oh come on you have to admit this is a little funny" and she said "well yeah it is" and the first guy got up and said "ah good I didn't hurt anything." The second guy stood up and said "you hurt me" and the first guy did some sort of hand gesture as if telling the second guy to take care of the horse or something.

As the second guy was walking off with the horse the nightlok appeared and said "ah tasty you'll make one heck of a lunch." I said "as if we'd let that happen" and I activated the Omnitrix and selected the hologram of Chromastone and slammed down the core only for nothing to happen." Emily tried the same thing with the same result and the first guy said "please I have come to destroy vile, smelly creatures such as yourself."

He then tried getting a katana out of his sheath only for it to be stuck and the second guy ran up and the nightlok said "after the main course I'll find room for you too pipsqueak." Emily tried morphing only for nothing to happen and she said "what do we do" and I said "well if this is the dream world our power is only limited by what we can imagine.

Or at least if it works for the nightlok it should work for us too" and I though hard about Chromastone and when I opened my eyes or should I say eye I was Chromastone. Emily then closed her eyes and after a brief flash she had turned into Fourarms and I said "throw me headfirst at the nightlok" and she said "got it" and picked me up and shot me toward the nightlok with what I could only see as overwhelming strength since I couldn't see where I was going.

When he was knocked away and Emily came running out now in her ranger attire which I figured she changed after throwing me at the nightlok. I said "nice throw" and she said "thanks" and the nightlok said "rangers how did you get into my dream world I didn't put you to sleep." I said "we're going to crash your slumber party" and Emily said "we're going to be giving you a dose of reality."

She then looked at me and said "really crash your slumber party" and I said "it sounded a lot cooler in my head" and the nightlok charged at us and said "you're dreaming." Emily charged in and I said "everyone's a critic" and I willed myself to transform into Goop and shot acid goo at the nightlok while being careful to avoid Emily with said acid goo.

It screamed out in agony and started trying to get it off which gave Emily the opening to slice it across it's body which sent it flying onto the ground. He said "nice try but now we're on my turf so here we play by my rules" and I said "I already figured that out since I've been in a dream world before so there's nothing you can do that we can't."

I then transformed myself into Spidermonkey at which point he forced a piece of ground to float up under us which I grabbed Emily and swung us away from the ground. She then morphed into Heatblast and I said "want to do that combo" and she said "of course" and I transformed into Stinkfly and shot slime all over the nightlok."

When it was completely covered she shot a fireball at it which caused a major explosion however that wasn't enough to destroy the nightlok only knock it down for a few moments. He said "what a snooze I'm out of here" and started running away and I picked Emily up after the morphed into Echo Echo and we went after the nightlok.

After tackling it we appeared in the middle of a forest and the nightlok tried putting us to sleep with the mist and Emily was now in her ranger attire. We dodged out of the way of the mist and Emily sliced the arm which shot out the mist which sent a part of it up in the air and it exploded. The nightlok said "no my mist blower now all my sleeping snacks will wake up" and as we were attacking the nightlok with me as Diamondhead with twin blades formed out of my arms Emily said "you're going to bed without your supper creep."

I looked at her and she said "I guess your need to exchange witty banter with the enemy has rubbed off on me" and I said "yeah but with all the food puns out there you choose that one. That seems like something Mike would come up with" and the nightlok swung at her but I stopped it with one of my blades.

I said "hate to break it to you nightlok but we're going to dash your dreams" and I raised my arm along with his sword which gave Emily the opening to attack. She did so and as the nightlok was reeling back I swung at it which sent it flying and I said "huh didn't think I put that much power into that." He then got up and said "I'm out of here" and disappeared into a gap. Darn we almost had him beat" I said and Emily responded "we'll get him next time" and I said "yeah I guess we will."

 **Okay yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of power ranger samurai titled the ultimate duel. I know I skipped over the events that happened with Mia and Dayu however if I get enough reviews that say you want me to post those events that will be a completely new chapter after the ultimate duel.**

 **It would mean the world to me if you were to like this story, follow the story to keep up to date with what's new, and follow me I'd really appreciate it. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
